Scream 4The Alternate Version
by Agreene
Summary: Ten years have passed and Sidney-An accomplished author returns home on the last stop of her book tour. Will she encounter Ghost Face again?
1. Movie Within A Movie

Chapter One

Movie Within A Movie

It's a spooky night. A phone rings. The phone sits in a cradle in the living room. A young teen girl reaches for the phone and answers it.

"Hello." Came the voice of Sherrie.

"Hello." Came the menacing voice of Ghost Face.

"Uh yes." Sherrie said.

"Who is this?" Ghost Face asks.

"Who are you calling?" Sherrie asks as she moves towards the kitchen.

"Who am I speaking to?" Ghost Face asks.

"Wrong number." Sherrie says before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Trudy asked. Trudy is Patty's friend.

"Oh nobody." Sherrie says.

"Have you picked a movie yet?" Trudy asks.

"Yeah. We're going scary. Saw four." Sherrie says.

"Ugg, I saw that in the theatres. It sucks. It wasn't scary at all. It's gross. I hate all that torture porn shit." Trudy says.

"Tell me how you really feel." Sherrie jokes. "I like jigsaw. I think he kills people creatively."

"That's because there's no character development. It's just body parts and blood sprewing everywhere." Trudy says.

"Who do you keep texting?" Sherrie asks.

"My facebook stalker." Trudy says. "He keeps leaving me messages."

"Like what?" Sherrie asks.

"You know like, hey, what's up, you're hot, I wanna kill you." Trudy says.

"Then delete him." Sherrie says.

"I did but he keeps hacking his way back in." Trudy says.

"Then delete him again." Sherrie says.

"He's really hot though. Wanna see?" Trudy asked. Her friend goes over to her and looks at the picture of the guy on her phone.

"That's Channing Tatum." Sherrie says.

"It is not. Is it?" Trudy asks.

"Yep from his abecrombe days. You are being punked." Sherrie says before the phone rings again. She goes to pick up the phone again. "Hello."

"Who is this?" Ghost Face asks.

"The impatient version of the person you just spoke to." Sherrie replies.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to be a bitch about it." Ghost Face tells her.

"Sure I do. Eat me." Sherrie says.

"If you hang up on me, I'll cut your neck until I feel bone!" Ghost Face says.

"Who is it?" Trudy asks.

"It's for you." Sherrie said handing her the phone.

"Hello." Trudy says in the phone.

"Who Is This!" Ghost Face asks.

"Trudy who is this?" She asks.

"The last person you're ever going to see." Ghost Face said menacingly. Trudy hung up the phone. "Why did you hand the phone to me?"

"You're the one with the stalker." Sherrie told her.

"Are the doors locked?" Trudy asked her.

"Don't freak out." Sherrie told her.

The phone rings again.

"Let it ring." Sherrie said.

The ringing stops but Trudy receives a message.

"It's from stalker boy. He said to answer the phone." Trudy said.

"It's a joke Trudy. It's probably Lexi pulling a prank." Sherrie said following Trudy to the foyer. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm going to make sure the door is locked." Trudy told her.

The doorbell rings. Sherrie goes for the door but Trudy stops her.

"No don't open the door." Trudy tells her.

"You're overreacting. It's just a joke. Someone created a stupid profile to scare you." Sherrie told her.

"Wait. Who is it?" Trudy asked. "I said who is it?" She asked agin but there was no answer. She receives another message. "I dare you to open the door." She read aloud. Trudy begins to unlock the door. "No don't. I'm scared."

"It can be anyone we know. Lisa, Bailey, wayne or the hopeful longshot. Channing Tatum." Sherrie unlocks the door and looks outside. "There's no one outside."

Trudy receives another message.

"What's it say?" Sherrie said.

"It says, I'm not outside. I'm standing right next to you." Trudy said before Ghost Face appears and stabs her in the chest.

"Trudy!" Sherrie yells. She tries to run out of her house but ghost face appears and slices her neck open. Blood gushes out of her neck as she dies.

The words Stab 6 appears on a TV set. Two blonds are sitting on the couch watching the movie.

"Fucking kidding me?" Rachel says.

"What?" Chloe asks.

"That was so fucking stupid. Pure horse shit. The death of horror movies right in front of us." Rachel says.

"I jumped it scared me." Chloe said.

"A fucking facebook killer, you're kidding me right?" Rachel says getting up to go to the refrigerator.

"I guess now it would be twitter. That'd make more sense." Chloe says.

"A bunch of articulate teens sitting around deconstructing horror movies until ghost face kills them one by one. It's been done to death. The whole self-aware, post-modern medda-shit. Stick a fork in it already." Rachel says.

"I like the stab movies. It's scarier. It's not aliens, or zombies or little Asian ghost girls. There's something real about a guy with a knife who just snaps." Chole says opening a can of soda.

"I can't do it. These don't know when to stop. They recycling the same shit. Even the opening scene. There's some random girl who gets a phone call that undoubtablely get her killed. It's all so predictable. There's no element of surprise. You can see everything coming." Rachel says. Suddenly Chloe stabs her in the abdomen.

"Did that surprise you?" Chloe asks her watching the blood pore out of her. She stabs her again.

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"Because you talk too much. Now shut the fuck up and watch the movie." Chloe said as she turns back to the TV.

The words Stab 7 appears on another TV screen.

"Oh my god. I love it. I've seen it five times and it still gets me every time." Jennie said.

"You're kidding? I don't get it." Marnie said. Jennie turns off the television.

"Ok. It's like the twilight zone. A movie within a movie." Marnie said.

"I get that it. It's logical. It begs that question that if the beginning if stab 7 is stab 6, then is the beginning of stab 6 really Stab 5 and if so what is stab 4 about?" Jeanine asked.

"You're over thinking it." Marnie told her.

"Am I or did the person who make this under think it? There's a reason I don't watch these movies." Jeanine said.

"I can't believe you haven't seen these movies. We live in Woodsboro." Jennie said.

"It has nothing to do with Woodsboro. I thought you said. This was based on a true story?" Marnie asked.

"The first trilogy was. It was based on Sidney Prescott and she threatened to sue them if they used her story and so they started making stuff up. Stab 5 is about time travel, by far the worst." Jennie said.

"Don't we hear enough about this story every year?" Marnie asks.

"At least Woodsboro is known for something." Jennie says.

They hear a noise.

"Did you hear something?" Jennie asked.

"No." Marnie told her.

"I did. I'm gonna check it out." Jennie gets up to leave.

"You're just trying to scare me." Marnie said.

"No I'm not." Jennie said.

"You do it all the time." Marnie said. "Where are you going?"

"I told you I heard something." Jennie said heading up to her room. Marnie is watching her.

"I know you're trying to scare me." Marnie said.

"I'm not." Jennie said as she headed up her room. She turns on the light and notices a window open.

"I must've left my window open." Jennie said.

Marnie hears the phone ringing.

"Can you get that?" Jennie asks.

"Hello." Marnies said.

"Who is this?" Ghost Face's voice.

"Marnie who's this?" Marnie asks.

"The last person you're going see." Ghost Face's voice.

"What?" Marnie asks scared. She hears laughter on the other end.

"I'm sorry. I had to." Jennie said laughing.

"You bitch." Marnie said. "So not funny.

"Somebody falls for it everytime." Jennie said.

"I don't see why you get off on…" Marnie says. A gargling sound can be heard by Jennie who is now alarmed.

"Marnie! Marnie!" Jennie said as she left her room and rand down stairs. She sees the phone on the floor. "Good one Marnie, Lights out, the phone on the floor. You really should direct horror movies." Jennie said. "Where ever you are." The phone rings. "Your timing is perfect but you don't have an app on your phone so you can't talk like ghost Face."

"Yes I can. Can you?" Ghost Face said.

"Who is this?" Jennie asks.

"Not an app." Ghost Face.

"Is this Trevor?" Jennie asks.

"Do I sound like a Trevor to you? Think of me as your director. You're in my movie. You've got a fun part. So don't blow it." Ghost Face said.

"What movie?" Jennie asks.

"The same one Marnie was in only hers got cut way back but you, you're the dumb blond with big tits. We'll have some fun with you before you die." Ghost Face said.

"I have a 4.0 GPA and 135 IQ asshole. What did you do with Marnie?" Jennie asks.

"She's on the cutting room floor." Ghost Face said.

"That's not funny." Jennie said.

"This isn't a comedy. It's a horror film. People die. And you'd better start running." Ghost Face said throwing Marnie's body through the window. Jennie jumps as she see Ghost Face. She takes off running toward s the front door but Ghost Face is right on her. Ghost Face has the night poised to strike her but misses stabbing the door. Jennie takes off running up the stairs. Ghost face follows looking for her. Jennie turns on the light to the garage. The door opens and Ghost Face is right there. Ghost Face chases Jennie towards another door. Ghost Face stabs her in the back. She screams and then falls. Jennie crawls down the stairs with Ghost Face following her. She presses the button the panel to open the garage door. She begins crawling towards the open garage door. She tries to crawl out Ghost Face pushes the button that closes the garage door. It slams into her back causing Jennie more pain. Ghost Face goes over to her and pulls her back in then turns her over. Jennie screams as she is stabbed repeatedly to her death.

To Be Continued!

Author's notes: That was a doozy of a chapter to get through. Well I'm about to complete the scream Quantrology. That's four. You'll notice a difference from the movie version. And Remember, it's ten years later. Stay Tuned


	2. The Book Tour's Last Stop

Chapter Two

The Book Tour's Last Stop

The sun shines bright on the small town of Woodsboro. People can be seen moving about as they prepare for another day. A minivan pulls up to the curb in front of the local bookstore in town. Inside the minivan are Billy Loomis, Sidney Prescott-Loomis, William and Scott Loomis as well as Sidney's publicist Rebecca Walters. Billy is in the driver's seat. Sidney is in the passenger seat. Rebecca is sitting the lone seat and in the back are William and Scott. Rebecca was on her cell while Billy and Sidney just stared at their surroundings. It takes them back fifteen years. William and Scott who are now twelve years old are playing with their game consoles.

"Take a look boys." Billy says. "This is where your mom and I grew up." The boys don't answer. "Boys." He calls to them. Sidney looks in the review mirror.

"They're too focused on those god forsaken games." Sidney said.

"Boys." Billy said looking in the review mirror. William looks up.

"You say something dad?" William said. He elbows Scott who looks up.

"What! Why did you do that? I almost won the race." Scott said complaining.

"I said take a look around." Billy said as both William and Scott looked around.

"So what's the point?" Scott asked.

"Your father and I grew up here." Sidney said to them.

"You guys grew up here?" William asked sarcastically.

"This place sucks." Scott said.

"Here, there are lot of memories here." Billy said.

"Yeah bad ones." Scott said.

"He's got us there." Sidney said. She looked up and noticed the ghost face masks. "Billy look." He does following her gaze.

"Damn it." Billy said frowning.

"Woow, check it out?" Scott said looking up and seeing the ghost masks.

"Is that what I think it is?" William asked.

"Yeah it's Ghost Face." Scott said. Sidney and Billy glanced at each other.

"Oh look the book store. Everyone out." Rebecca said as she exits the car first. Billy climbs out of the driver's seat. Sidney gets out of the passenger's seat. Both William and Scott climb out of the back seat. Both have their Nintendo DS 3D game console in their hands. William stretched his four foot six inch frame. Scott scratched his head. William's hair is thick and some of it covers his eyes. William reminds Sidney of the way Billy looked when they were in high school. Scott's hair is cut short like a crew cut. He didn't like his hair in his face the way William did. Both are the same height.

"Home sweet home." Billy said.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asks.

"Well, today is the anniversary. Kids." Sidney said.

"No I mean the display." Rebecca told her.

"It's good." Sidney said smiling.

"I told the owner I'd kill his cat if he didn't get right." Rebecca said.

"Nice." Sidney said chuckling.

"That's so barbaric." William said.

"Are sure we're related dad?" Scott said sarcastically as Billy smiled put his hands over his boys' shoulders. They all walked into the bookstore.

Dewey was fast asleep in his bed. Next to him is wife Gale Weathers-Riley. His alarm clock on his phone goes off and Dewey immediately jumps up. He looks at his watch and then gets up and leaves the room. Gale gets up right behind him. Dewey showers and dresses into his uniform. Dewey is now the sheriff of Woodsboro and loves his job. Gale had become an accomplished author but has had a case of writer's block lately. Dewey comes downstairs wearing his uniform. Dewey and Gale have a ten year old son name Gabe Riley. Gabe has his father's dimwitted personality but is artist. He loves create superhero characters. For Dewey's birthday, he made a comic book dedicated to his dad. He made one for Gale as well. Gabe is sitting down at the table eating cereal and watching cartoons. He's as tall as his cousin Tommy. His hair is cut like Dewey's and share's his father's features. He has Gale's smile though.

"Morning kiddo." Dewey said.

"Morning sheriff." Gabe said high fiving Dewey. Don't be late for school ok." Dewey tells him grabbing a cup of coffee and a pop tart from the carton on the table.

"I won't. Aunt Tay is coming to pick me." Gabe said. He's fully dressed waiting on his aunt Tatum. He goes to school with his cousin Tommy. Gabe had no problems getting up for school, a quality he got from Gale.

"Alright. See you later buddy." Dewey said as he is about to leave.

"Hey dad, wait." Gabe said. Dewey stops. "Is it true that Aunt Sid and Uncle Billy are in town?"

"Yes." Dewey said smiling.

"Are William and Scott with them?" Gabe asks.

"Yes." Dewey said.

"Cool. Can we see them?" Gabe asks.

"We'll see them later. Right now you gotta go to school and I have to go to work." Dewey said. He could see his son was excited to learn that his surrogate cousins were in town. Dewey was happy to. Gale was listening.

Dewey exits the house and is met with loud music. He recognized the car barreling down the street. The car belonged to Kirby Reed.

"Sorry sheriff." Kirby said driving. Dewey shook his head getting into his car. "Shit!" she said hating to get in trouble. Dewey was a great guy and even more important he hated to see kids get in trouble and often gave them second chances. Kirby had gotten in trouble before and it was Dewey who gave her a second chance. She continued on her way to her friend Jill's house.

To Be Continued!


	3. One Generation's Tragedy Is Another

Chapter Three

One Generation's Tragedy Is Another's Joke

Tatum's car zooms up the street to the Riley residence. She had moved back to Woodsboro after learning she was pregnant. She was going to tell Mickey about her pregnancy. After all it is his child. The plan was to tell her husband about the pregnancy and then move back to Woodsboro to raise their child. For Tatum no matter how much of the country she saw, Woodsboro would always be home to her and returning felt right. After Mickey was murdered, she knew she had to move back home. It also helped that she had her mother Mrs. Riley, Dewey and Gale to help her. She and Gale became closer due to everything that they've gone through. She and Gale were there for each other during their pregnancies and both gave birth to boys who became close as they got older.

She smiled while driving. She was thinking about her surrogate sister Sidney and surrogate brother in law Billy. She missed them when she didn't see them. She understood that Sidney's book had her traveling. She was lucky to have her husband Billy to be there with her. Tatum smiled for another reason. Sidney and Billy arrived in tow for her book tour's last stop. She also knew that Billy's parents were out of town so the boys will be with them. She and Gale would go to the book signing later.

Tommy is in the back seat listening to rock music. He was the same height as Gabe. Tommy's hair is spikey like Mickey's and has his personality. Tommy has Tatum's eyes though and Mickey's smile. He was listening to some rock group. Her car pulled up to the curb in front of Gale who was standing there with Gabe.

"Good morning." Tatum said.

"Morning." Gale said still in her bathrobe.

"Morning aunt Tay." Gabe said. "I'll see you later mom." He kisses Gale's cheek before getting the back with Tommy.

"Good morning aunt Gale." Tommy said.

"Good morning sweetie." Gale said.

"What's up cuz?" Tommy said as he and Gabe slap five.

"Did you hear?" Gabe asked him.

"Hear what?" Tommy asked.

"Aunt Sid and Billy are in town. Will and Scott are with them." Gabe said excitedly.

"Awesome." Tommy said.

"You going to the book signing?" Tatum asked.

"Yeah I'll be there." Gale said smirking.

"See you there." Tatum said before pulling away.

Gale waves then heads back into the house.

Kirby's car pulled up to Jill's house. She watches as Jill leaves the house carrying her backpack and her notebook in her hands. Jill and Kirby have been friends since they were five years old. Jill gets into the car.

"Hey before you get in the car you have to promise not to kill me." Kirby said to her.

"Why what did you do?" Jill asks.

"Trevor called me last night." Kirby said.

"What's he doing calling you?" Jill asked.

"Because you won't take his calls. He knows I have your ear and he knows how mad you are." Kirby said.

"Can please not talk about him." Jill said. Olivia Morris gets into the car.

"So Trevor called me last night." Olivia said.

"He called you to?" Jill asked.

"He's worried your cousin coming to Woodsboro is distracting you from knowing how sorry he is." Olivia said.

"Well that's inventive." Jill said as Kirby pulled off.

"By the way, have you seen the grim reaper of death?" Olivia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jill asked.

"Your cousin. Last stop on her book tour, first stop on her road to a new life. She's the reason I love horror movies." Kirby said smiling.

"I'm sure my cousin would love to hear that." Jill said shaking her head.

"Have you seen her husband? My god he is hot." Olivia said.

"Yes, Billy Loomis." Kirby said. "She and Billy have a romance of the ages, despite everything that has happened."

"I can't believe they've been married all this time. How many years are we talking?" Olivia asks.

"Sixteen years." Jill said. She's excited to see her cousin Sidney and Billy again. The last time she seen them was a couple of years ago when she was able to spend the summer with them in California. "I can't wait to see them again."

"When was the last time you saw them?" Kirby asked.

"I spent the summer with them two years ago." Jill said. "And don't call her the grim reaper of death."

"Wherever she went, people died. Not her but others died." Olivia said.

"Just don't call her that. It wasn't her fault that people died." Jill said defending her cousin.

"Fine." Olivia said. "Stab is the wrong Franchise for her it should be Final Destination."

"Knock it off!" Jill said angrily. Olivia sat back in the seat. Jill's phone rings. "Why is Jennie Randall calling me?"

"I cannot stand her." Olivia said.

"Hello." Jill answers.

"Hello Jill." Ghost Face's voice.

"Jennie is this you?" Jill asks.

"What's your favorite movie?" Ghost Face's voice asks.

"Who is this?" Jill asks.

"Put him on speaker." Kirby said as Jill places her phone speaker. "I said who is this?"

"I asked you a question. What's your favorite scary movie?" Ghost Face's voice asked.

"I'm hanging up." Jill said and hung up the phone.

"Wow that's weird. I got that same call this morning." Olivia said.

"What?" Kirby asked taking her eyes off the road.

"Watch out." Olivia said as Kirby stops her car in time to avoid getting into an accident with an on-coming ambulance. All three breathe a sigh of relief. "I told you grim reaper." Olivia commented and got a stern look from Jill.

Several men are removing the Ghost Face masks that hang on the light posts in town. Dewey's squad car pulls up to the curb. Deputy Judy Hicks is in town. She was placed in charge of getting the ghost face mask off the light posts.

"Let's go. Sheriff wants these down before lunch." Deputy Judy Hicks said. Dewey approaches her. "Good morning Sherriff."

"Good morning Deputy." Dewey said. "Joe."

"Morning Deputy." Joe said.

"Looks like the celebration has begun." Dewey said.

"High School kids probably." Deputy Hicks says. Dewey nods agreeing.

"Yeah, one generation's tragedy is another one's joke." Dewey said taking his glasses off.

"Sorry you can never get away from this sheriff." Judy Hicks said. "I know I wish I had been old enough to be on the force when you were solving those cases. It's those intense investigations that bond relationships."

"Yeah." Dewey said removing his sheriff cap. Dewey runs a hand through his hair.

"How is Gale by the way?" Deputy Hicks asks.

"Gale's fine." Dewey tells her. "She's writing, fiction."

"And Gabe? How's he doing?" Deputy Hicks.

"He's fine." Dewey said.

"I made some lemon squares. It's in my car." Deputy said as she reaches into her car and pulls out a container filled with yellow lemon squares.

"That's not necessary deputy." Dewey said.

"Sheriff, you're not cheating on your wife if you eat one of my lemon squares." Deputy Hicks said smiling.

"No but I'll be cheating on my diet." Dewey said patting his belly. Both chuckled until another deputy's voice comes through the radio.

"Sheriff Riley, come in. Sheriff Riley, come in." Deputy's voice.

"This is Sheriff Riley here." Dewey said.

"You gotta get to the Randall house. It's bad. Really bad." Deputy's voice comes in panicky.

"I'm on my way." Dewey said as he rushed to his squad car. Deputy Hicks put the container of lemon squares back into her car then gets into the driver's seat, starts the car and pulls off.

To Be Continued!


	4. ReInventing One's Self

Chapter Four

Re-Inventing One's Self

Gale is sitting in the kitchen watching Sidney's interview with Nancy Odell on the computer screen. She has a cup of coffee next to her.

"The Book is called out of darkness. It's author Sidney Prescott-Loomis is here with us. After seven Stab movies based on you made it even hard to go on?" Nancy asked.

"No I don't blame Gale anymore. If I was a victim for too long it was up to me to re-invent myself. That's why I wrote this book." Sidney said.

"Now I know that Billy Loomis and Tatum Riley were also involved in what took place fifteen years ago. How has married life been for you despite everything that has happened?" Nancy asks. Sidney smiles.

"Billy has been awesome throughout this whole thing. The one good thing that came out of this was the fact that I didn't go through this alone. Billy was there and so was my friend and sister Tatum." Sidney said.

"You're sister?" Nancy asks smiling. Sidney smiles again.

"We've been so close, that we're surrogate sisters." Sidney said.

"Are you close to Gale?" Nancy asked.

"Yes. She's like our older sister to me and Tatum. Actually she's Tatum's sister in law. But we are all like family." Sidney said.

"Some say that though you and Billy have gone through this experience that the two of you have a romance like Romeo and Juliet without the suicide. Is there some truth to that?" Nancy asked.

"We have a romance like no other. I can't imagine my life without him in it. He's my best friend, my soul mate, my lover, my protector, the father of my children and my husband and we communicate on a higher level." Sidney said bolsting about her husband.

"Speaking of your children, you and Billy have twin boys together don't?" Nancy asked smiling.

"Yes we do. William and Scott are our pride and joy." Sidney said.

"How old are they?" Nancy asked.

"They are twelve now." Sidney said.

"Is it hard raising them? You have two different personalities to handle." Nancy said.

"Well, William is a lot like me. He's laid back, he behaves and doesn't talk back. Scott is a lot like Billy. He's brash, talks back." Sidney chuckles as the audience laughs. "He can be a handful."

"I'll bet they play video games and spend time texting and use all other kinds of electronics." Nancy asks.

"Oh, Scott is the computer wiz, while William is the gamer." Sidney said.

"They fight?" Nancy asks.

"Constantly." Sidney said. "They are typical boys. Only now they are starting to notice girls and I don't know if I can handle that." Sidney said smirking.

"You're not going to be able to avoid it." Nancy said smiling.

"I know." Sidney said smiling.

"Sidney Prescott-Loomis everyone." Nancy said.

Gale shut off the video before going back to write.

"Ok Gale. Let's re-invent myself. Except I have no fucking idea what to write." She said actually typing those exact words.

Students can be seen moving about as they prepare to enter the Woodsboro High school. Jill, Kirby and Olivia are moving up the walk way towards the school's entrance. Robbie Mercer, school nerd who wears a webcam on his head broadcasting his videos straight to the web sees the girls and goes right up to them.

"This is hall pass with Robbie Mercer here with the luscious Olivia don't look at my tits I have a mind Morris. Here is my anniversary question, what is your favorite scary movie?" Robbie asks.

"Is that all you got? Some douche question." Olivia said.

"Yeah where did you hear that anyway?" Jill asks.

"It's a line from Stab one, duh." Robbie retorts. His best friend Charlie Walker is behind him. "Hey Charlie. You're horror genre nut Kirby what's your favorite scary movie?"

"Bambi." Kirby said walking past them. "Dork." She said.

"That's funny Kirby." Charlie said watching her. Kirby laughs sarcastically.

"Completely unaware you exist." Robbie says.

"Nah man. She wants me." Charlie says as Robbie walks away. "Yeah I wish right? Asshole." Charlie said as he and Robbie went into the school building.

Jill is at her locker with Kirby. The two are talking.

"I think Charlie likes you." Jill told her.

"And I like him. To tease, to torment, to make him squirm." Kirby said playfully.

"Come on you know you like him." Jill said smiling.

"He is cute but I'm gonna make him squirm a little before we hook up." Kirby said.

"You could do worst. Trust me." Jill said shutting her locker. Trevor Sheldon her ex is right there.

"Hi Trevor. Bye Trevor." Kirby said then turning and walking away. Jill begins to follow her.

"Can we talk?" Trevor asks her. Jill continues down the hall. "Someone here cares about you know. Someone who made you really happy once. Someone who should've never let you go." Trevor said. Jill stops.

"When you're done with a phone call, you let someone go. Or when you take someone to the airport, you let them go. When you tell someone you love them and then date someone else behind their backs, that's called dumping them." Jill said then walking away. Trevor is annoyed by this.

Robbie sees this as his opportunity to ask Trevor the question.

"Hall pass with Robbie Mercer here with Trevor Sheldon. What's your favorite scary movie?" Robbie asks.

"I'll show you." Trevor said then scares him. Robbie runs off down the hall. Trevor just watches him.

To Be Continued!


	5. A Killer's Message

Chapter Five

A Killer's Message

Gale and Tatum arrive at the book signing. They see Sidney standing over a podium reading a page from her book.

"I began to tell myself that I'm a victim and that was unacceptable to me. So I sat down and began to write a new role for myself. A new role for woos of fear behind and step out into the light out of darkness." Sidney said as everyone began to clap. Gale and Tatum watched.

"Ok we're gonna start the book signing in a sec so buy your copies while they last." Rebecca said.

"Aunt Tatum!" William said running to hug Tatum.

"Aunt Gale!" Scott said running to hug Gale.

"Hey there." Tatum smiled hugging William.

"Hey handsome." Gale said hugging Scott. William and Scott switch places hugging their aunts.

"How are you two doing?" Tatum asks.

"We're fine." William said.

"You two have grown. The last time I saw you two, you were six." Gale said smiling.

"They grow up fast don't they?" Billy asks.

"Yes they do. Come here bro." Tatum said hugging Billy tight. "It's good to see you."

"You to." Billy said smiling. "Hey Gale."

"Hey Billy." Gale said as they hugged.

"Tatum." Sidney said hugging her surrogate sister.

"Hey you." Tatum said hugging her tight. "How are you hon?"

"I'm great. How about you?" Sidney said.

"I'm ok."

"How's Tommy?" Sidney asked.

"Big and checking out tits." Tatum said.

"Gabe is doing the same thing only he tries to hide it." Gale said.

"These two are the same way." Billy said as the group laugh.

"Gale, I'm glad you came." Sidney said.

"I haven't gotten a chance to read it yet." Gale said.

"I know where you can get a copy." Sidney joked as the two embraced in a hug.

"Hey aunt Gale, can we see Gabe and Tommy?" Scott asks.

"We'll see." Sidney said. She sees Dewey. "Dewey, hey." She goes to hug him.

"Dew, what's up man?" Billy said hugging him.

"Uncle Dewey." William said as he and Scott hugged Dewey.

"Hey guys. Listen Sid, Billy, I'm sorry about this." Dewey said.

"Dewey what's going on? Tatum asks as the siren can be heard and squad cars pull up to the curb.

"Excuse me. Can I have your attention please. This will only take a minute. I need you all to stay where you are." Dewey said.

"No one may leave. The Sherriff thanks you." Deputy Hicks said.

"Can this wait Barney Fif, I'm running an event here?" Rebecca asked rudely.

"Ma'am this a police event now." Dewey said.

"Dewey, what's going on?" Gale asks.

"Gale this is police business." Deputy Hicks said.

"Shut up Deputy!" Tatum said. "She's his wife and he's my brother. We have a right to know what the fuck is going on."

"Yeah. I was talking to my husband." Gale said firmly.

"Listen, there's a phone that may have been taking from the crime scene. Deputy Hicks has traced it back to these quadinants." Dewey said. "The rest is need to know."

"Don't we need to know?" Tatum asked.

"Shhhh." Dewey said as he pulled out his cell phone and called the phone. Everyone heard a ringing. Billy held both William and Scott back.

"Sherriff, it's ringing outside." Came the voice of another deputy.

Dewey and his deputies ran outside. They were followed by Gale, Tatum, Sidney, Billy and the twins. The ringing was coming from the rental mini-van.

"Dewey." Sidney called him.

"Not now Sid." Dewey said.

"Dewey, it's my rental." Sidney said.

"I'm sorry Sid." Dewey said as Billy tossed him the keys. Dewey popped open the trunk. Inside the trunk were posters of the cover of Sidney's book covered in blood. A knife can be seen as well as the phone used in the murders of Marnie Cooper and Jennie Randall. Billy and Tatum grabbed William and Scott pulling them away from the crime scene.

"Dewey, please tell me this is a joke?" Sidney asked.

"I'm afraid not Sid." Dewey said pulling her away from the scene as well.

Gale tries to look at the scene it's self but is prevented by Deputy Hicks.

"Gale." Deputy Judy said.

"I just wanna see it." Gale said looking at it.

"Mom, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"Nothing baby. It's ok." Sidney said trying to shield her son from the violence.

"Was that blood?" William asked.

"Don't worry about it." Billy told them.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get Tommy and Gabe." Tatum said.

"We'll be ok." Sid said. "Go."

Tatum takes off.

"Billy, what are we gonna do?" Sidney asked her husband.

"Call your aunt Kate. Ask her if we can stay with her for a few days." Billy said rubbing her shoulders.

"Ok." Sidney said as she picks her cell from her purse and calls Kate.

"Dad, is everything going to be ok?" Scott asked.

"Everything will be fine son. Don't worry about it ok?" Billy asked. His boys nodded.

To Be Continued!


	6. The Interview

Chapter Six

The Interview

The teens are in class listening to their teacher drone on and on about the upcoming assignment. He paces back and forth explaining the assignment.

"Ok. Essays are due Tuesday on why Woodsboro is…" The teacher says before several phones ring in the classroom. "Anything with an on/off switch should be off that's the rule. Somebody wanna share?"

"Jennie Randall and Marnie Cooper were murdered last night." Olivia said.

"What!" Asked the teacher.

"Wait what!" Jill asked turning to Olivia who is seated behind her.

"Stabbed to death?" Charlie says reading his message on his phone.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Robbie asks absent mindedly.

"Shut up!" Came a variety of voices in the class.

Sirens can be heard by the entire class who get up to look out the window.

"Well that was fast." Kirby comments.

"Too fast." Olivia says.

Two reporters can be seen in front of the Sheriff station reporting the news about Sidney Prescott.

"This week marks the anniversary of the infamous Woodsboro murders. Two girls killed the exact same that Sidney Prescott chose to make her return to her hometown.

"This is all something out of the Gale Weather's best seller. And where is she now? Living here in Woodsboro. She is the wife of Sheriff Dwight Riley."

In the Sherriff station, Gale arrives and picks up a lemon square. She's on her way to talk to her husband.

"Mrs. Riley." Deputy Hoss greets her.

"Hoss." Gale said moving towards the Sherriff's office.

"First Lady." Deputy Perkins greets her.

"Perkins." Gale responds. She sees Deputy Hicks standing in front of the Sherriff's office.

"Excuse me Gale, he's conducting an interview." Deputy Judy Hicks says blocking Gale.

"Great, I love interviews." Gale said attempting to get into the office.

"You'll have to wait Gale. Sorry I can't let you in there." Deputy Hicks said preventing Gale from going into the office. Gale sneers at her.

"What are you gonna do arrest me Deputy Judy?" Gale asked defiantly.

"If it comes to it. Civilian interference with a police investigation poses many problems in the court of law." Deputy Hicks said.

"Ok, listen to me Judy. I don't mind that you're working with my husband or you back him those little treats as you do. But if you're going to act like him, you're going to need a mustache cause you sound absolutely ridiculous." Gale said attempting to get into the Sherriff's office.

"Gale!" Deputy Hicks says trying to prevent her from getting in the Sherriff's office. The door opens in Dewey is there with Sidney and Billy.

"Judy!" Gale says.

"Deputy. Gale. Sidney and Billy are at the door with him. "Sid, Billy can you give us a minute?"

"Sure." Billy said as he and Sid walk out of the office.

"Sid, Billy." Gale said.

"Hey Gale." Sidney said.

"Go easy on him Gale." Billy said.

"Always." Gale comments. "Dewey, you explain to Betty Crocker over here that if there's been another murder…" Gale said and is pulled into Dewey's office.

"That is not public information." Dewey whispers.

"It is all over the internet Dewey." Gale said.

"It is?" Dewey asks.

"Yes. The whole knows about it. Before me." Gale says

"She wants to be apart of the investigation Sherriff." Deputy Hicks said.

"I'm sorry, Deputy but have you heard the saying I wrote the book on it?" Gale asks before slamming the door at Deputy Hick's back.

"Gale with all due respect, I don't see how this pertains to this case." Dewey said.

"Because I wrote the book on this. This Woodsboro murders by Gale Weathers." Gale said.

"You're not a reporter anymore Gale." Dewey said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't treat me like I'm the media. I helped solve these murders three times. You and me. Together." She said as Dewey said.

"But I'm the Sherriff now." Dewey said.

"Right." Gale said Dewey stares at her. "What you're not going to let me help you with this?"

"I can't." Dewey said.

"Alright then I'm going rogue. This is what I'm good at Dewey. This is what I know how to do." Gale said then leaving but stops in front of Deputy Hicks. "Your lemon squares taste like ass."

She said before walking off.

"No they don't." Dewey said.

"Thank you sir." Deputy Hicks said.

"Sir, we've got a couple of kids in here. They say they got threatening phone calls from the victim's phone. Their names are Olivia Morris and Jill Roberts." Deputy Perkins said.

"Jill is Sid's cousin. Damn." Dewey said.

"There in here." Deputy Perkins said.

Dewey enters the room with Sidney and Billy.

"Sid, Billy. Hi." Jill stood up happy to see her cousin and her cousin's husband.

"Hey Jill." Sidney said as she and Jill embraced in a long tight hug. "It's good to see you under the circumstances. I missed you."

"I missed you to." Jill said.

"You ok?" Sidney asked her.

"Yeah. Hey Billy." Jill said.

"Hey kiddo. How are you?" Billy asked her.

"Scared." Jill admitted.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." Billy said as Jill smiled.

"Are the twins with you guys?" Jill asked.

"Yes and they can't wait to see you." Sidney said.

"They're outside hanging with Deputies Hoss and Perkins." Billy said.

"You two got phone calls?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah. The two of us." Jill said pointing to Olivia. "What's your favorite scary movie."

"It was the killer's voice from Stab. You know from your life." Kirby added. "Hi, I'm Kirby by the way. I'm their friend."

"The killer didn't call you?" Billy asked.

"No. Is that a bad thing? Does that mean I won't live as long as these two?" Kirby asks.

"Of course not. You should just be careful." Dewey said.

"Oh my god! Did you hear that? I might be next." Kirby said.

"Dewey, maybe we should leave town." Sidney said.

"It's not safe here. If we leave, the killer could leave them alone. Besides, we have William and Scott with us, I'll be damn if anything happens to our boys." Billy said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Sidney." Deputy Hicks said.

"Look, no one thinks you two are involved. It's just that everyone's a suspect. I'm sorry." Dewey said.

"Dejavue." Billy said running his hand through his thick hair.

"And there was evidence in your car linking to the killer to you. You may be a material witness." Deputy Hicks said.

"So what now?" Billy asks.

"So we'll have 24 hour police surveillance." Dewey said.

"That's comforting." Sidney said.

"In the mean time, do you guys have a place to stay?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah, they're staying with my mom and me." Jill spoke up.

"Ok." Dewey said. All six left the questioning room.

Scott and William are playing slap hands with Deputies Hoss and Perkins. Scott and William are winning and slap Hoss and Perkins' hands at the same time.

"Be careful deputies. They're good at that game." Billy said smirking.

"We're the best dad." Scott said.

"You two better not try that on me." Jill said as both William and Scott see Jill and run up to her.

Hey squirts."

"Cousin Jill!" They said in unison running to her and hugging her. Sidney and Billy smiled.

"Cuz, you're looking hot." Scott said.

"Ewwell. Are you checking me out?" Jill said smirking.

"Can't help myself." Scott said. "Woah, who are they?" He asked referring to Olivia and Kirby.

"These are my friends Olivia Morris and Kirby Reed." Jill said amused at Scott's flirtatiousness.

"You two are so hot." Scott said smiling. Billy and Dewey chuckled. Sidney looked on a little annoyed.

"Nice to meet you little Romeo." Kirby said smiling. She was amused by the twelve year old who's coming on to her.

"The pleasure is all mines sweethearts." Scott said taking their hands in his and kissing them.

"Oh my. He's got more game the guys we go to school with." Olivia joked.

"That I do." Scott said. William stood silent. He was crushing on Kirby and couldn't bring himself to say anything. Scott sees this. "Uh, this here is my silent but goof of a brother, William. Say something dude."

"Hi." William said shyly. Both Olivia and Kirby smirked. They could tell Scott was the outgoing one of the two. William was shy. Much like Sidney.

"Why don't we head to aunt Kate's." Sidney said.

"I'll give you guys a lift." Kirby offered.

"Thank you." Billy told her. Kirby nods.

"I have cheerleading. I'll check you guys later." Olivia said.

"Don't be a stranger love." Scott said as they laughed. Olivia smirked amused as she left.

"Scott, knock it off." Sidney said.

"Mom, don't embarrass me." Scott said. Sidney glared at him. "Ok."

"Let's go." Sidney said. She puts her arm around William.

"So Kirby tell me about your self." Scott said letting Kirby take his arm. She playfully went along with him. Jill smiles shaking her head. Billy has his arm around her.

"Where does he get his flirtiness from?" Jill asks.

"From me." Billy said chuckling.

"You ok?" Sidney asks William.

"I blew it. Why couldn't I talk to a pretty girl like Kirby?" William asked.

"Cause you're shy like me." Sidney said smiling.

"I'm doomed to never date." William said as Sidney chuckled.

To Be Continued!


	7. Old Friends

Chapter Seven

Old Friends

Rebecca is outside of the station waiting on Sidney, Billy and the boys. Her cell phone rings.

"It's Rebecca. Fucking god. Henry." Rebecca said. "Yes it's true. Two girls butchered. Payday. I'm so not feeling Woodsboro. It's like lame PR wow fuck me wow." She said then seeing Gale Weathers walking out of the station. "Henry, I'll call you back." She said hanging up on Henry. She runs over to Gale. "Excuse me, I met to say something earlier but it is such an honor to meet you."

"Thanks." Gale said.

"Rebecca Walters." Rebecca said introducing herself. "When I was a kid it was all about top story with Gale Weathers. You were my 90's."

"Well its Gale Riley now." Gale said.

"I know you gave it all up for love. How long have you and your husband been together?" Rebecca asked.

"Ten years." Gale said.

"Awe, just like your characters in Stab 3. Wow." Rebecca reacted.

"Wow." Gale mocked and continued walking.

"I didn't mean it that way. It always seemed like a movie romance because it was a movie. In real life, your romance would never….." Rebecca said as Gale gave her a dirty look. "OOH. So anyway, kudos on being brave enough to drop off the professional map. Any plans on revitalizing your tarnished brand?" Rebecca asked.

"Listen, in about two seconds I'm gonna revitalize your face with my tarnished brand." Gale said as Rebecca turned and walked away. "I still got it."  
>-<p>

At Kate's house, Sidney, Tatum, Billy and Dewey are in the living room talking. Gabe, Tommy, Scott and William are sitting on the other side of the living room talking about the latest video games.

"I can't believe how much they've grown." Dewey said to them smiling.

"Yeah. They are quite the little men." Sidney said smiling.

"How old are they now?" Dewey asks.

"Twelve." Billy said.

"And noticing girls." Dewey said.

"You noticed?" Sidney added chuckling.

"Look at Tommy and Gabe. They've grown to." Billy said.

"Yep. Gabe is a good boy." Dewey said.

"Tommy spends most of his time on his computer or his video games." Tatum said.

"Gabe spends his time staring at his computer as well." Dewey said. "He's excited to see you and Billy though."

"We're happy to see him as well. Does Tommy know about Mickey?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. I told him about his dad. He spends hours staring at a photo of at Mickey." Tatum said looking down at her fingers.

Gabe, Tommy and Scott are talking about the video games that they play. William is too busy staring at Kirby. He was in love with her. He had never felt this way about girl before. Only Kirby wasn't a girl. She's a woman. A woman William wants. Kirby noticed him looking at her smiled at him and winked. This was driving William crazy. Jill notices this and smirks. This didn't go unnoticed by Scott, Gabe and Tommy.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Gabe said laughing.

"Dude, you stare any harder and your eyeballs will fall out." Scott said as Gabe and Tommy laughed.

"Shut up." William said rolling his eyes at Scott.

"Dude, she doesn't want you." Gabe said to him.

"Shut up man." William said frowning. He wasn't blessed with the ability to talk to girls like Scott is. He's very shy. He fell silent playing with his game console. Since hitting puberty, William has had trouble talking to girls. He always stutters and stammers just to get through a sentence. It was frustrating. Scott on the other hand doesn't have this problem. In fact, Scott has become quite in tuned with his body. He has a secret stash of playboys and has watched Billy's porno. A collection Billy had in his old room when the boys visited their grandparents. It was that weekend that Scott masturbated for the first time. He hasn't stopped since and taught William to masturbate. William hasn't stopped either but can't talk to girls. Scott has already had his first kiss and has made out with a couple of girls. He's quite the little player. However these, secrets that only Billy knows about. Sidney is completely in the dark. She loves to keep her boys little for as long as possible. William looked up and back into the kitchen. Kirby was setting the table. She bent over the table reaching to put a plate down. William stared at her perfect rump. His pants began to get tighter as his prick was getting hard.

"Dude, you might wanna cover up before mom sees you." Scott said laughing. He could see his brother was turned on by Kirby's perfect ass. He himself stole a glance but is able to maintain his composure. William got up and went into the bathroom. Scott, Gabe and Tommy laughed.

Kirby glances at Sidney and Billy as they talked with Dewey in the living room. She was amazed at how Sidney Prescott Loomis could endure such trauma and still go on living. She figured that having a man like Billy in her life made it easier to cope. She also had her sons to take her mind off what happened and this was what made Sidney a survivor.

"She's so pretty. She must have scares all over her body." Kirby said.

"Her mother was my sister. I have scares. No one asked me about my scars." Mrs. Roberts said.

"Sorry Mrs. Roberts." Kirby said checking her sensitivity level or lack there of.

"She means knife scars mom." Jill said.

"Oh." Mrs. Roberts said.

"I think my little cousin William has the hots for you." Jill said smiling clearly amused at this.

"I think he's cute." Kirby joked. Even though William and Scott were twelve, she could never date them. "I think I'll tease him a bit a little later." Kirby said as she and Jill watched William stare at her after leaving the bathroom. Kirby winked at him. William begins to hyperventilate. Both girls laugh.

"How are you two doing? How's Gale?" Sidney asked.

"I'm fine. I don't really know how she is. Sometimes she's fine. Sometimes she hates my guts. Small town, small town husband. A son to worry about. She's also suffering the worst case of writer's block I've ever seen." Dewey told her.

"Are you two ok?" Sidney asked.

"Well I read somewhere that just when you think things might get worst. Sometimes they don't. Sometimes things are ok. Out Of Darkness, page 220." Dewey said as Sidney chuckled.

"How are you doing Tay?" Billy asked her. The two are sitting a few feet away from Dewey and Sidney.

"I'm fine." Tatum said.

"Have you been dating anyone?" Billy asked her.

"I've been on a few dates but nothing solid. I'm not ready to get serious with someone right now." Tatum told him.

"It's been ten years Tay. You have to move on with your life." Billy told her.

"I know but I'm not ready. Ok." Tatum told Billy.

"I just worry about you." Billy said.

"I appreciate it. I do but I'm just not ready and quite honestly, I don't ever think I will be." Tatum said.

"I've gotta get going." Dewey said. "Sherriff's job is never done."

"Dew, it was good to see you. We'll talk later." Billy said.

"Will do. Tatum bring my boy home." Dewey said.

"He's staying at my house tonight." Tatum said.

"Ok cool." Dewey said. Sidney walked him to the door. "The police will be outside." Sidney nodded. "Lock up ok?" Sidney nods again. "See ya Sid."

She waved to him before closing the door. Gabe came up behind her.

"Aunt Sid, my dad left?" Gabe asks.

"Yes. You'll be staying with your aunt tonight." Sidney said.

"Cool." Gabe said.

"Dinner is ready." Jill yelled as everyone made their way to the kitchen. Seated on one side were Jill, Kirby, William, Scott, Tommy and Gabe. On the other side were Sidney, Billy and Tatum. Kate sat in the middle. "So, Sid, what cities did you visit on the book tour?" Jill asks.

"Well, visited New York, Milwaukee, Tampa, Louisiana, Colorado, Seattle and now here." Sidney said.

"Wow, seven cities in a matter of a month. That's awesome." Kirby said. "I didn't know people in Louisiana could read." She joked. The others laughed.

"What's awesome is your rocking bod." Scott said as Tommy and Gabe laughed. Jill chuckled. William glared at his brother.

"Knock it off Scott." Billy said firmly.

"How are you doing in school?" Sidney asked.

"Good." Jill said.

"Good? This chick is a straight A student." Kirby said.

"Now that is awesome." Billy said.

"Hey Kirby, do you know my brother has a crush on you?" Scott said as Jill, Gabe and Tommy laughed. Sidney looked up annoyed. Billy had a smirk on his face. Tatum chuckled. Kate said nothing.

"I did not know that." Kirby said being funny. She knew William has a crush on her.

"Shut up dork!" William said.

"Dork! I'm the dork?" Scott asked amused and teasing his brother. William frowned hard. "I'm not the one who stutters and stammers trying to talk to girls."

"Shut the hell up!" William said jumping up in Scott's face. Scott doesn't back down.

"BOYS! That's enough." Sidney said. William shoved the chair back and left the room. "I'm sorry about that aunt Kate."

"Oh it's alright. Boys will be boys." Mrs. Roberts said.

"I'll go check on him." Billy said leaving the table.

"Did you have to do that Scott?" Sidney asked angrily.

"What? I was only teasing him. It's not my fault he got in my face." Scott said.

"It is your fault. You tease him all the time making him feel bad." Sidney said.

"He's a pussy." Scott said.

"Watch your mouth." Sidney said.

"Sorry." Scott said.

"Stop teasing him, are we clear?" Sidney said firmly.

"Yeah we're clear." Scott said.

"Good." Sidney said. Scott felt a little guilty. He didn't mean to tease him. It was his nature his twin to get on him. William knew he didn't mean anything by it but sometimes, his teasing can be a bit hurtful.

William is sitting on the couch in the living room looking out the window. He was angry that Scott kept picking on him. Not only did he hate it when Scott teased him but it made him think Scott hated him. They are brothers, identical twins, why did he pick on him so much? It was hard enough talking to girls and trying to get them to like him but Scott didn't make it any easier with his teasing. Billy came up behind him.

"Hey kiddo. You ok?" Billy said rubbing his shoulder. Billy sat beside him on the couch.

"Yeah." William said.

"You know he doesn't mean to get on you right?" Billy asked him.

"I know. It's just that he's always on me. It makes me mad. Besides, I'm not as cool as he is and I can't talk to girls the way he does. He teases me for it and it doesn't help." William said.

"I know. Will, the problem with you is that you lack confidence in yourself. You're just as cool as your brother is but you let what people say about you keep you down. It doesn't matter what someone says about you, you have to be strong enough and confident enough to go after what you want." Billy said to him.

"Even if that means getting a girl like Kirby?" William asked.

"Well Kirby is a woman not a girl. You may not be able to obtain her but you can certainly obtain a girl your own age." Billy said. William smiles. "Don't let your brother get you down. He doesn't mean to hurt you. Ok?" William nods.

"Thanks dad." William said.

"Anytime son." Billy said rubbing his son's head. William smiles. "Come on and eat before your food gets cold."

Both got up and headed back into the kitchen.

To Be Continued !


	8. Next Door To The Grim Reapers

Chapter Eight

Next Door To The Grim Reapers

After dinner, Kate took Sidney, Billy and the boys upstairs. Billy, Scott and William are carrying the bags upstairs. All four wanted to get into some more comfortable clothes.

"Ok, Sid, Billy, you two can have the guest room. Will, Scott, you two can sleep in the smaller room. There's a bunk bed in there." Kate said to them smiling.

"Cool." Scott said as he and Will took their luggages to the smaller room.

"Thanks Kate." Billy said to her.

"No problem. Why don't you two get settled in" Kate said.

Billy and Sidney took their luggages into the guest room and closed the door.

Jill flushes the toilet before leaving the bathroom. She shuts the light off in the bathroom before heading into her room. Upon entering her room, she's startled by Trevor's presence.

"Trevor you scared me." Jill said.

"Sorry." Trevor apologized.

"What the hell are you doing here? There are cops right outside the house." Jill said.

"No match for the ninja baby." Trevor said smiling. Jill sucks her teeth. "Anyways, what are you doing in the house with Sidney Prescott-Loomis and her husband? That's like being on top chef with Jeffery Duhmar and his assistant."

"First off there are my family Trevor. I don't appreciate you saying that about them." Jill said as he made his way over to the window. "Can you please get away from the window? You have no right to be here. Not anymore."

"I heard you got a phone call from the killer, is that true?" Trevor asks.

"Why do you care?" Jill asks.

"Don't you think you'll be a lot safer with me around?" Trevor asked her.

"I don't trust you Trevor." Jill told him.

"I'm just gonna have to make sure that you do." Trevor said rubbing her face. "Alright."

There's a knock at the door. The Sidney enters.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you had company." Sidney said.

"He was just leaving. It's my ex." Jill said.

"Oh. Hi." Sidney said being polite. 

"Hi." Trevor said. "The one and only Sidney Prescott-Loomis. It's cool to meet you, officially." He said as Sidney gave him a sarcastic smile. "I've been meaning to get a copy of your book. How's married life?" He asked.

"It's fine." Sidney said thinking that was an odd question. Jill frowned at him.

"You're smaller in person." Trevor said before he climbs out the window.

Jill shook her head. She hated that Trevor would sneak into her house pretending to care about her feelings. He didn't care about her feelings when he was fucking Jenny Randall.

"_Prick_." She thought to herself. She turns to see Sidney staring at her smirking. "What?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of me when I was your age." Sidney said.

"Yeah, the difference is you don't have a shitty boyfriend." Jill said as Sidney chuckled.

"Close your window ok?" Sidney asked her.

"Ok." Jill said. Sidney left her room.

Outside of Jill's room, Sidney sees Deputy Hicks. She was startled her.

"You startled me." Sidney said.

"Sorry. I was just making my rounds." Deputy Hicks said.

"Ok. Thanks." Sidney said. Deputy Hicks stopped a second.

"You don't remember me do you?" Deputy Hicks asked.

"I'm sorry." Sidney said.

"We went to high school together. You, Billy and Tatum use to hang out with Stu Macher and Randy Meeks." Deputy Hicks said. Sidney stared at her. Judy Hicks. We were in the same homeroom together. We were in the school play peter pan together. I played a lost boy and you were the tiger-lily."

"That was a long time ago." Sidney said.

"Right. It's ok. You, Billy and Tatum had a lot going on back then." Deputy Hicks.

"It's good to see you again Judy." Sidney said

"You to." Deputy Judy said before heading back down stairs.

Sidney heads into the guest room where Billy is standing by the window. He turns to see her coming in. Billy is dressed in his most comfortable jeans and a t-shirt.

Deputy Perkins walks back to the squad car just as Olivia Morris' car pulls into the drive way of the house next to Jill's. Deputy Perkins noticed this. He gets in the car with his partner Deputy Hoss.

"Hey what's a four letter word for Courage?" Deputy Hoss asked his partner.

"Guts." Deputy Perkins said. "Who's that?" He asked referring to the teen girl getting out of her car.

"That's Olivia Morris. She's on the list." Deputy Hoss said.

"She can live next door to me any day." Deputy Perkins.

Jill and Kirby are in her bedroom watching Shaun of the dead. Both are laughing. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jill said.

"Hey cous, what are you doing?" Scott said asking her.

"We're watching Shaun of the dead." Jill said.

"Cool. I loved that movie." Scott said. "Can we watch it with you?"

"We?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, William and I." Scott said.

"I don't know. Does Sid and Billy let you watch horror movies?" Jill asks.

"Yeah." Scott said lying through his teeth. He knew full well that Sidney and Billy never allowed them to watch horror movies. Scott and William would watch the movies at their friend's house.

"Ok fine." Jill said as both Scott and William came into the room closing the door.

"Will, do you wanna sit next to me?" Kirby asked flirting with William.

"Uh-huh." William managed to say. He sits next to Kirby on the bed. Scott sat next to Jill. She continued the movie.

Sidney is at the small book shelf looking through the list of books to read. Billy meanwhile was channel surfing trying find some sort of entertainment. He had found a movie that had a couple making love. He smiled. Making love. Something he and Sidney hadn't done in a long time. The couple's love making was turning him on.

"Does that have to be loud?" Sidney asked.

"Sorry." Billy said turning down the volume on the television. "Being here brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." Sidney said picking out the book she wants and goes to the bed.

"Do you remember going into town. I took you to the movies on our first date?" Billy said reminiscing. Sidney smiled.

"Yeah. You took me to see a horror movie." Sidney said smiling. Billy came up behind her. He gently takes his right hand and moves her hair to the side to have access to her neck. Billy begins to nibble on the right side of her neck. "MMMMM." Sidney moans.

"You remember what happened?" Billy said pulling away from her long enough to stand up off the bed. He stood in front of her taking the book from her hand and tossing it on the floor.

"I was going to read that." Sidney said as Billy pulled her towards him.

"Do you remember what happened?" Billy asked. He goes back to nibbling on her neck.

"I remember getting so scared that you held me so tight." Sidney said moaning as Billy continued to suck on her neck causing arousal on both their parts.

"That was the first time we kissed." Billy said to her.

"MMM-HMM." Sidney said as Billy sucked hard on her neck. His lips move from her neck to her lips. The two began tongue kissing heatedly. Sidney begins to remove his shirt from over his head. Billy takes off her gray light sweater. Sidney removes her green tank top exposing her bra. Billy removes his pants exposing just his boxers. He pulls Sidney's sweat pants off, then laying her on the bed as they continued kissing. Sidney was able to slide out of her bra and panties lying on the bed, her naked form exposed to Billy. Billy's prick is hard as he removes his boxers. Sidney's pussy is so wet, she cannot contain herself. She separates her legs to allow Billy access. He enters her wet cunt. Sidney moans as all of Billy's cock penetrates her. Billy groans finding his rhythm.

"UUUUHHHH BILLY!" Sidney moans.

"SSSSIIIIDDDDD." Billy moans as his pace quickens. They haven't made love in so long and it was time coming. Billy continued to hump Sidney long and hard causing her cunt to dampen making his prick slick with every stroke. They hoped no one heard them making love. Billy's pace quickens as he feels his balls swell. Sidney's climax vastly approaches. "Shit Sidney!" Billy groans.

"Yes Billy!" Sidney moans.

"FUCK!" Both said as they climax together. Breathing heavily, both stare at each other smiling.

"We haven't done that in so long." Sidney said chuckling.

"No we haven't." Billy said laughing. "Wow."

"We have to do this again. I don't care how busy we are, we need to make time for sex." Sidney said.

"Agreed." Billy said as they kissed again.

Kirby looks over at William. William smiles at her nervously. She winks at him. He attempts to wink back. This causes laughter from Jill and Scott. Kirby chuckles as well. William turns his head away. Kirby puts her arm around him.

"Awe. Don't feel bad Will." She said to him. "I'm teasing." William nodded. "If it helps I still think you're cute and if you were older, I would definitely get with you."

"Really?" William asked.

"Totally." Kirby said. William smiled. Her phone rang. It's Charlie sending her a text message. Kirby got up off Jill's bed. Kirby's eyes bug out. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong?" Jill asks.

"Charlie just sent me a text. Check out what he sent me." Kirby went back over to the bed to show Jill her photo.

"Oh my god!" Jill said laughing. She shields Scott from the picture. "I can't believe he sent that."

"Me neither. Charlie's got balls. No pun intended." Kirby said as they laughed.

"Send it to Olivia." Jill said laughing.

"Ok." Kirby said then sends the picture to Olivia.

Olivia is in her room getting ready for bed as her phone vibrates indicating that she has text from Kirby. She opens the message and her smirks.

"Holy shit!" She says laughing. She texts Kirby back.

Kirby's phone vibrates again. Kirby smirks reading Olivia's message.

"What did she say?" Jill asks.

"She's telling me to get with Charlie." Kirby said. Her phone rings. "Hello."

"Hey what are you guys up to?" Olivia asks.

"We're watching a movie. Wanna come up?" Kirby asks.

"Is the grim reaper and her spawns there?" Olivia asks.

"She and her husband are in the guess room." Kirby said.

"No thanks. Next door is close enough." Olivia said.

"Where's your mom?" Kirby asks.

"She's at her boyfriend's house." Olivia said.

"Damn, the offer still stands to come up so you're not alone." Kirby tells her.

"Thanks but no thanks. I may just go to bed." Olivia said. "See ya tomorrow." 

"Night." Kirby said.

"She coming up?" Jill asks.

"Nah. She fears the grim reaper." Kirby said.

"I told you stop calling her that." Jill said.

"Her words not mine." Kirby said.

"You should send him a pic of your tits." Jill said chuckling clear amused at this exchange between Charlie and Kirby.

"Ok. You take the picture." Kirby said as Jill took her phone from her. Kirby turned her back to the unsuspecting boys who are still watching the movie, she quickly lifts her shirt exposing her tits. Jill takes a picture and then Kirby pulls her shirt down. She sends the picture to Charlie. "You think he'll like it?"

"Of course. Nice tits by the way." Jill said.

"Why thank you." Kirby said as the two laughed. Both look at Jill's cousins and realize they are into the movie and don't know what they've done. Typical boys. Moments later her phone rings. It's Charlie. "It's Charlie. Hello." She answers.

"Got my pic?" Charlie asks.

"Yes I did. Did you get mine?" Kirby asked.

"Yes I did. Nice tits by the way." Charlie said to her smiling.

"Nice pecker. You gonna let me test drive that big thang?" Kirby asks as Jill laughs.

"Anytime baby. Just say the words." Charlie flirts back.

"How about tomorrow night, you come over to my house and we play doctor and the patient?" Kirby flirts.

"You think you can handle me?" Charlie asks.

"You know I can." Kirby said.

"Well we're gonna have to see about that." Charlie said. His phone beeps as he has another call. "Shit. Kirby let me call you back, my mom is on the other line."

"Ok." She said then hanging up her phone. She goes back and sits on the bed with Jill and the boys.

"I knew you wanted him." Jill teased.

"After I saw how big his thing was, I know I had to try him on." Kirby said laughing. Jill laughs to.

"Hold on a second." Jill said as she picks up the remote for her television and pauses the movie.

"Hey we were watching that." Scott said.

"Hush." Jill said. She dials Olivia's number.

Olivia who is in her bed clothes is listening to music. She hears her phone ringing and turns the volume down on her radio. "Speaking."

"What's your favorite scary movie Olivia?" Jill asks jokingly trying to do her impersonation of ghost face.

"That is the worst Ghost Face I've ever heard Jill." Olivia said recognizing that it was Jill's voice.

Kirby, William and Scott laughed. Kirby's cell phone rings. It's Trevor.

"It's Trevor. What do you want?" Kirby says.

To Be Continued!


	9. Girl Down

Chapter Nine

Girl Down

"I wanna talk to Jill." Ghost Face said.

"Uh no, it's Kirby. Sorry Trevor. Jill is screening her calls from past relationships." Kirby said getting up from the bed.

"What's going on over there?" Olivia asks from her room.

"I don't know. Hang on." Jill tells Olivia.

"I'm not Trevor." Ghost Face says.

"What? I'm sorry Trevor I can't hear you?" Kirby said putting one hand to her ear.

"This isn't Trevor." Ghost Face says.

"Oh ok, then why do you have his phone? Whoever this is?" Kirby said. "He's trying to do ghost face." She tells Jill.

"Trevor's being weird." Jill says to Olivia.

"I wanna talk to Jill." Ghost Face says.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you. Come on Mr. ghost face, whisper to me. Isn't there a question you wanna ask me?" Kirby asks. William and Scott stare at each other.

"Alright. How's the movie?" Ghost Face asks.

"What movie?" Kirby asks.

"Shaun of the dead." Ghost Face tells her. Kirby looks at the TV screen.

"How did you know that?" Kirby asks. She's a bit alarmed now.

"Because I'm standing in the closet." Ghost Face said.

"Stop! You are not." Kirby said.

"What's going on?" Jill asks.

"Trevor's being weird, if that is him." Kirby said.

"This is not fucking Trevor!" Ghost Face says.

"Then who the fuck are you?" Kirby asks.

"Open the closet door." Ghost Face told her.

"You know there are cops out there." Kirby says.

"I think I'd have just enough time to slice someone open." Ghost Face tells her. Kirby stares at the phone alarmed. Her reaction scares both William and Scott.

"Who's that Kirby?" William asks. He's especially terrified to be back in his parents' hometown fifteen years after the original murders.

After round two of love making, Sidney and Billy decided to get dressed again. Billy put on his sweat pants rather than his jeans. Sidney got dressed back in her original outfit. Both are smiling.

"That one was the best. What do you think babe?" Billy asked.

"I think round one was the best." Sidney said smirking.

"Oh really! Why don't we make it an even three rounds?" Billy said nibbling on her neck again. Sidney chuckles.

"Three isn't an even number honey and you know that." Sidney says to him. Billy grumbles as his face is buried in her neck. "You better be careful, this is how the first round started."

"Oh yeah." Billy said tackling Sidney to the bed as she laughs playfully. Billy tickles her. Neither are aware of the scare tactic taking place in Jill's room.

"I'll talk to him." Jill whispers to Kirby.

"Shush." Kirby says.

"What's going on over there you guys?" Olivia asks.

"I don't know." Jill says to Olivia before going back to Kirby. "Kirby."

"Shush." Kirby says as she makes her way over to the closet.

"Kirby." Jill calls her.

"Come on do it." Ghost Face says.

"There's no way you're in there." Kirby says.

"See for your self." Ghost Face tells her.

Kirby moves closer towards the closet. She reaches for the knobs on the closet doors.

"Kirby this isn't funny. Kirby." Jill calls to her. Kirby ignores her then pulls the knobs opening the closet door. Jill, William and Scott all jump. Kirby moves the clothes aside but there's no ghost face.

"Liar! I'm over this." Kirby said.

"I never said I was in your closet." Ghost Face said as Kirby looked towards the window.

Suddenly Ghost Face kicks the closet door open to Olivia's bed room. She screams as Ghost Face goes after her. Ghost Face stabs her in the right shoulder. Olivia tries to get away but Ghost Face grabs her. In an attempt to shield her self from being stabbed in the face, Olivia is stabbed in her left hand. Both Jill and Kirby scream as they see what's taking place in Olivia's room.

William and Scott see this and it's William who screams. Scott runs out of Jill's room and runs to the guest room where his parents are. He bangs on the door.

"MOM, DAD! HELP!" Scott screams.

Sidney and Billy immediately open the door to their scared son.

"Scottie what's wrong?" Sidney asks alarmed.

"Something's going on in the house next door. I think its ghost face." Scott said.

"Shit!" Sidney curses as she runs into Jill's room.

"Scott, go into the small room and stay there. Take William with you." Billy instructs him.

Scott nods as he runs back to the room to grab a scared William. He and William run to the smaller room. Sidney and Billy see what's going on. Both back up and head down the stairs and out the front door.

Meanwhile Ghost Face is stabbing Olivia in her stomach. Olivia tried to run but Ghost Face got her in the back. Ghost Face stabs her a few more times. Blood is everywhere in her room. Ghost Face grabs Olivia's dead body and pushes her head through the window. Jill and Kirby continue to scream for help.

From the small room, Scott and William can see Ghost Face killing Olivia. Both are visibly shaken up by the site.

"Hoss, Perkins" Sidney yells for the two on duty deputies. Both are nowhere to be found. "Shit!" She curses as they make their way towards Olivia's house. Billy uses his elbow to break the Window. Sidney unlocks the door as the two go into the house. "I'll check upstairs, you check downstairs."

"Right." Billy said as he looks around in the downstairs area of the house. Sidney heads upstairs.

Sidney is careful in making sure Ghost Face isn't still lingering around. She approaches Olivia's room and is overwhelmed by the site of Olivia's dead body. She's so overwhelmed she goes down to one knee. Olivia's phone rings and Sidney goes over to answer it.

"What?" Sidney said overwhelmed.

"Welcome home Sidney. A preview of coming events." Ghost Face says to her.

"Why don't you come after me? You got the balls for that?" Sidney asks angrily.

"Oh poor Sidney, you still think this is about you? You still think you're the star?" Ghost Face asks her.

"This isn't a fucking movie." Sidney yelled.

"This will be." Ghost Face says.

"These are innocent people." Sidney says.

"Spear me the lecture. You've done well for yourself with all this bloodshed. Well what about the town you left huh? You and that husband of yours. How is he by the way?" Ghost Face asks. Sidney doesn't respond. "You two still together? Well you can die together and you will."

"Fuck you!" Sidney yells.

"I'll make orphans of those two little runts of yours." Ghost Face says and laughs evilly.

"You leave my boys out of this asshole!" Sidney said firmly.

Billy made his way up the stairs and sees Sidney in Olivia's room. He sees Olivia's body and turns his face.

"I've got plans for you. I'm gonna slit your eyelids so you don't blink when I stab your husband in the throat. Then I'm gonna stab you in the face. You both will die when I want you to not a second before. Until then, you're going to suffer." Ghost Face said then hanging up.

Sidney frowns. Billy punches the wall angrily having heard some of what Ghost Face said.

"Sidney, Billy." Jill calls them. Sidney and Billy exchange glances before going to block the room.

"Jill." Sidney said blocking the door.

"Is she?" Jill asks.

"Don not look ok." Sidney said trying to shield her cousin from the site.

"It's best you don't see this ok kiddo." Billy said moving to stand beside her.

"She said you were the angel of death." Jill said. Ghost face pops up behind Jill. Billy pushes her out of the way but Ghost Face cuts Jill's arm and kicks Billy in the face. Sidney reacts as pushing Ghost Face down one flight of stairs. Ghost Face slams Sidney into the other wall. Sidney reacts by grabbing the picture frame from the wall and slamming Ghost Face across the head with it. Ghost Face trips Sidney up as she falls to the floor of the top of the stairs. Ghost Face attempts to stab Sidney but she stops him from stabbing her. Seeing his wife being attacked, Billy jumps in kicking Ghost Face in the head. Ghost Face reacts kicking Billy in the stomach. Billy goes for Ghost Face as all three go tumbling down the stairs. Sidney and Billy are the first to their feet. Ghost face gets up. Sidney kicks Ghost Face in the stomach. Billy kicks Ghost Face in the face. Ghost Face falls back.

Deputies Hoss and Perkins come into the house. Billy and Sidney have their backs turned.

"He's right there." Sidney tells them.

"Where?" Deputy Perkins asks.

"Right…" Billy is about to say but Ghost Face is gone having fled through the back door.

"He was right there." Both deputies move towards the back door.

"Jill." Sidney calls to her cousin.

"Don't." Jill says. Sidney backed up.

She and Billy embrace in a hug. Trevor and Kirby show up.

"What happened?" Trevor asked. "Jill, oh my god." He said going up the stairs to help her.

"Jill." Kirby calls to her. Jill is sitting on the step holding her arm groaning in pain.

"Oh my god, Jill are you alright?" she asks. "Put pressure on it." She said helping Jill out with Trevor.

"Are you both ok?" Deputy Perkins asks.

"We're fine." Billy said holding Sidney. "You should check upstairs."

Deputy Perkins heads up the stairs carrying his pistol. Sidney and Billy exit the house. Pictures of Olivia's bedroom and her dead body. Both Sidney and Billy walk out of Olivia's house bruised, a little sore but alive. Kate is outside having left the boys upstairs.

"You two ok?" Kate asks.

"Yeah we're fine." Sidney answers. She sees Jill and walks over to her. "Hey cous, are you ok?" She asks. Jill doesn't say anything. She begins to cry. Sidney instinctively pulls her into a hug. She kisses Jill's forehead.

"Uh Kate, can you watch the boys for us? We'll take Jill to the hospital." Billy asks.

"Yes of course." Kate said.

"Thank you." Billy said as he walked up to Sidney who held Jill. All three headed towards Kate's car. Kate watched them feeling that it was time to reveal a deep dark family secret.

Dewey's squad car pulls up the curb. He gets out angered.

"What the hell happened?" Dewey asked.

"Well, I saw him run around the back." Deputy Hoss said.

"And I ran to the other way to cut him off. That's when I ran into Hoss." Deputy Perkins.

"He must've ran the other way."

"He's like a ghost or something." Deputy Hoss said.

"We feel bad sir. We're sorry." Deputy Perkins said.

"It's ok. Get out of here." He told him. He Surveys the scene and is angered by it.

To Be Continued!


	10. Rebecca Bites It

Chapter Ten

Rebecca Bites It

At the hospital, Jill was treated for her wound. She's currently has an IV hooked up to her arm to monitor her condition. She really didn't want that but it was doctor's orders. Kirby is with her. Trevor makes his way into the emergency room to check on Jill. He's watching the two friends talk and wonders if he should go over and talk to her. He decides to do so.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kirby asks her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm so tired of this. Seeing Olivia being attacked like that shook me up." Jill tells her.

"I know what you mean." Kirby said.

"Hey you two." Trevor said.

"Trevor." Kirby said without looking at him. Though Kirby was thankful he was there, she still didn't trust him. She knew Jill didn't either.

"Kirby, do you mind if Jill and I talked for a moment." Trevor asks. Jill reluctantly nods.

"Fine." Kirby said getting up from the bedside of Jill. Trevor sits down in that spot. Kirby leaves.

"What do you want Trevor?" Jill asked nastily. She still hadn't forgiven him for cheating on her.

"I wanted to make certain you were ok." Trevor said.

"Why do you care? You dumped me remember?" Jill tells him.

"I made a huge mistake and I know you trust me. I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you trust me again." Trevor said Jill looked on not really believing a word that comes out his mouth. She still can't help but have feelings for him. What those feelings are she doesn't know.

"I'm just tired right now. I don't want to talk about this." Jill said turning her head away.

"Ok." Trevor said. "What happened back there?" He asked her.

"I ran up to Olivia's room to see if she was still alive but Sidney was there with Billy. Both were shielding me from seeing her body. That's when I called her the angel of death. Ghost Face appears slices my arm and dukes it out with Sidney and Billy. Then he disappeared.

"I wish I had been there. I would've killed the son of a bitch." Trevor said. Jill shook her head. "Can you at least give me a chance to earn your trust back?"

"Fine." Jill said.

Outside of the hospital, Gale sees two students standing outside watching the scene as it unfolds. There are several reporters and TV cameras all over the place covering the story of what has transpired tonight. The two students she sees are Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker. She makes her way over to them.

"This is hall pass with Robbie Mercer webcasting in our darkest hour. What began as a day of remembrance ends in serial murder. Olivia Morris who will officially never go out with me is dead. So are Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper. Our local legacy Stab movies is coming to life."

"Hey are you recording with that thing?" Gale asks.

"Live video blog upload. He's webcasting right now." Charlie explains.

"You mind turning it off for a little old school off the record?"

"Can't. I owe it to my viewers." Robbie said.

"Turn the fucking thing off." Gale said more firmly.

"Ok." Robbie said shutting off his webcam.

"So you two are the boys who run the movie club at Woodsboro High?" Gale asks.

"Charlie runs it. I'm just VP in case he takes a bullet." Robbie said.

"It's called Cinema Club." Charlie said.

"You must have a unique insight into the movie buffs at your school?" Gale asks.

"Maybe." Charlie said.

"What if we could catch the killer by working together? Two generations of journalist intertwining our passion for media. What would you say?" Gale asked.

"I love you." Robbie said.

"Very good. Now you give me your expertise in the gore geek scene at Woodsboro and

and I give you something in return. Say a celebrity visit to your cinema club by me?" Gale said.

"What about Sidney Prescott-Loomis?" Charlie asked.

"What about her?" Gale asked a little offended.

"You know her. You can get her to make an appearance. She can even bring her husband Billy and Tatum Riley. That would be awesome the three main survivors of Woodsboro. If you did this, it would be a big deal. We can work together."

"Fine. After all she is my Daniel Radcliff to my JK Rowlings." Gale said

"Well without the box office and the book sales." Charlie adds.

"Whatever." Gale said.

Sidney is in the room with the doctor. Billy is outside sitting on the chair waiting on her.

"So Sidney, it doesn't look like there's any broken bones and your cut will heal fast." The doctor said to her.

"That's good to know." Sidney said.

"I understand you have two boys Mrs. Loomis." The Doctor asks her.

"Yes I do." Sidney said as the doctor applied some medicine to her cut.

"What are their names?" The doctor asks her.

"William and Scott." Sidney said.

"How old are they?" The doctor asks.

"Twelve years old." Sidney said.

"Awe their hormones are raging. Be careful." The doctor told her. Sidney chuckles.

"Ok Mrs. Loomis we are done."

"Thanks doc." Sidney said.

"You're welcome." The doctor said as both began to leave the examining room.

"You're good to go Mrs. Loomis. There's no broken bones. Just try to take a couple of days off."

"I will make sure she does doc thanks." Billy said.

"My hubby takes good care of me." Sidney said smirking as Billy wraps his arm around her. The doctor nods before leaving.

"Baby, I'm gonna call Kate and check on the boys." Billy said as Sidney nods. He pulls out his cell phone and dials Kate's number.

"Billy?" Kate answers. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Jill's fine. The doctor has seen her. They're releasing her tonight. Sid was just checked out by the doctor. She's ok." Billy said.

"Good." Kate said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where are the boys?" Billy asked.

"They're sitting here with me. They're a bit shaken up but they're ok." Kate told him.

"Ok. We're going to get Jill and bring her home. We should there soon." Billy said.

"Ok." Kate said. "Billy please tells Sidney that we have to talk when she gets back."

"I will. See you soon." Billy said then hanging up the phone. He wondered what Kate and Sidney had to talk about.

"Are the boys ok?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah they're fine. Shaken up but fine." Billy said.

"Good." Sidney said.

"Oh and Kate said to tell you that she wants to talk to you." Billy said.

"Did she say what about?" Sidney asked.

"No. Just that she needs to talk to you." Billy said. Sidney nods.

"Oh thank god you're ok." Tatum came running up to them hugging them. "I heard about what happened on the news and I came soon after. What happened?"

"Ghost Face killed another teenager. Billy and I tried to help but we ended up duking it out with Ghost Face." Sidney said.

"Jill got in injured in the process." Billy adds.

"What was she doing there?" Tatum asked.

"She wanted to see if her friend was dead." Sidney said.

"Shit!" Tatum said.

"Where are Tommy and Gabe?" Sidney asked.

"They are with the babysitter." Tatum said. "They're fine. Where are William and Scott?"

"With my aunt. They're safe to." Sidney said.

"Good I'm glad I caught you three." Gale said coming up to them.

"What's up Gale?" Billy asks.

"I think I have a lead. It involves you three going back to Woodsboro high." Gale said.

"What do you mean?" Tatum asks.

"I met two students who attends Woodsboro high. They are willing to help me out with this but want you three to be there with me. What do you say?" Gale asks.

"Whatever helps to catch whoever is doing this, I'm in." Sidney said.

"Me to." Billy said.

"I guess we're going back to school." Tatum said as Gale smiled.

"Hey guys. Uh Sidney." Rebecca calls her name walking up to her. "Mind if I talk to you?"

"Sure." Sidney said as they walk off to the side.

"Oh! Owe." Rebecca said reacting to Sidney's cut. "So long story short, Randall wants to lock you on to three more books. Now. See this contract?" She asked her showing Sidney the paper. "You can name your price and as soon as you're cleared in this investigation, You, Billy, me and the boys are out of here." Rebecca said. "We're on the next plane to New York. I booked the view, Nancy Grace and TV news."

"Excuse, can I ask you a question?" Sidney asked. "Have you read my book?"

"I figured I'd wait for the movie." Rebecca said.

"Book tour is over." Sidney said. "Now, when this is all over, I'm taking my husband and my sons and we're heading home." Sidney said firmly.

"Sidney." Rebecca said pulling Sidney into the examining room. "Accept your situation. You're a victim for life. So embrace it. Use it. I care you care about all your readers, those trotter little fucks who need a light at the end of the tunnel so they jump off a bridge. A lucky break like this, I'm talking 100% percent increase in sales minimum. That's like a million more people get your message and you get a tone more checks. Win win." Sidney sucks her teeth.

"I won't be needing your services anymore. You're fired." Sidney said leaving.

"Fired?" Rebecca said.

"Fired." Sidney repeated making her way back over to her husband friend and Gale. All four continued down the hall towards the ER to get Jill.

"Fine." Rebecca said as she headed out of the hospital. She gets on the elevator. "Have you read my book Rebecca?" Rebecca said mimicking Sidney. The elevator jerks a bit scaring Rebecca but it continues on towards the parking lot. "The problem is Sidney doesn't get laid or at least a little shitfaced. She'll call me apologizing. Just watch. She'll come around. Just her time and Sidney will come a-round." Rebecca said as she used her alarm to find her car. She sees it and begins towards the car when her phone rings. Sht stops to answer it. "This is Rebecca."

"Sidney Prescott-Loomis?" Ghost Face asks.

"I'm handling Mrs. Loomis's calls and appearances. May take a message?" Rebecca asks.

"You are the message." Ghost Face says as Rebecca stops. "Are you writing this down?"

"Yes. It's kind of hard to hear. I'm in the hospital with Sidney." Rebecca lied. "If you can hold on a second."

"I've got time. It's you who doesn't." Ghost Face said. Rebecca scuffles for her in her purse. Suddenly the car alarms go off. Ghost Face can hear this. "You know, Rebecca it doesn't sound like you're in the hospital. It sounds like you're in the parking garage, a dark and deserted parking garage, but if you want to be in the hospital, I'd be happy to put you there. In the MORGUE!"

Rebecca runs to her car and unlocks the door she gets in. She looks around to see if she can spot something or someone. Her phone rings again just as she's trying to places the key in the ignition.

"No." She said turning off her phone. She tried to turn the key in the ignition but it won't budge. Ghost Face appears on top of the hood of her car. Rebecca screams as Ghost Face pulls out a knife. She screams for help but cars pass by her screams going unheard. Rebecca turns back to her the hood of her car when there's no sign of Ghost Face. She looks around. "Go ahead, run you fucking bastard." She curses. She looks around again.

Rebecca then slips out of the car and closes the door. She makes sure to look under the car to see if the killer was there but he wasn't. She decided to head back towards the stair case. The alarms on the cars go off again. This time Rebecca sprints towards the exit. She gets there and pulls the door handle but it comes off. Ghost Face runs up on her and Rebecca screams as Ghost Face stabs her in the stomach. She slides down to the floor. Ghost Face looks around before picking her body up.

"This is an ongoing investigation. Rest a sure. We're pursuing a number of leads. The less I say about that the better." Dewey said standing in front of a podium giving a press conference. Gale shows up. "So I'm taking questions." A number of reporters try to get his attention but it's Gale who has is attention.

"Dewey." Gale calls him.

"Gale." Dewey calls to her.

"Any comment on the fact that these resemble the patterns of the Woodsboro murders?" Gale asks.

"Honey, later." Dewey said. "As I was saying, my officers are hard at work. We just want the community to know that we are hard at work trying to get this whole situation under control." Dewey says as a woman screams. Rebecca's body comes flying down the from the garage landing on the top of the news van. Everyone runs back. "Someone get up to the top of that structure now. Everyone stay back." Dewey orders as he gets on top of the news van. He checks Rebecca's body for a pulse. She is gone.

"It's all under control isn't it?" Gale asks sarcastically.

"What I am I suppose to say?" Dewey asks.

"I may not be wearing a uniform but I have a lead. Let me know when you're on team Gale again." Gale said as she backs up pushing her way through the crowd. "Move it amateurs." She bellows. Dewey stares at her.

Sidney, Billy and Jill return back to Kate's house from the hospital. All three are tired and worn out. This has been one hell of a day. Kate is in the kitchen making cookies and milk for the boys. She sees them and moves towards the living room.

"You guys are back. Jill baby, are you ok?" Kate asks.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just sore and tired." Jill said.

"Do you want some cookies and milk?" Kate asked her.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. Kirby's coming back, she had to get something from her house."

"Ok, I'll listen out for the door." Kate said.

"MOM!" William yelled.

"DAD!" Scott yelled as both boys hugged their parents. Sidney and Billy hugged them tight. "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine baby." Sidney said kissing William and Scott on their lips. "I love you both."

"We love you to. You to dad." William said hugging his father.

"I love you guys to." Billy said smiling.

"We were so worried about you." William said.

"We're fine. We can handle ourselves." Billy said.

"Why don't you two take the cookies and milk I made you and go upstairs to watch TV ok?" Kate asked.

"I wanna stay with mom and dad." William says.

"Me to." Scott said.

"Why don't we give your mother and aunt Kate privacy so they can talk." Billy said.

"Ok." Said Scott. He and William grabbed their plates of cookies and milk then took it up to the room they are to sleep in. Billy turned on the TV so the boys can watch it.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Sidney said.

"Yes. I know now is probably not the best time to tell you this because of everything that has transpired tonight but I think you should know this." Kate said nervously. Sidney watched her wondering what was wrong.

"Aunt Kate you can tell me anything so just tell me." Sidney said.

"Ok. I'm glad you're ok by the way." Kate said as Sidney nods thanking her but wanting her to tell her what's going on. "Do you remember my husband Rick?"

"Yes." Sidney said.

"Well, two years before Maureen was murdered, she and your father Neil were having some marital issues. She came to see me and spent some time with me." Kate said.

"I remember mom saying that she couldn't come home because she was out of town on business." Sidney said.

"She was with me. She slept with Rick while I was at work. She continued to having affair with him while she stayed here. She ended up pregnant and…." Kate said trying tot tell Sidney what she wants to tell her.

"Aunt Kate, what exactly are saying?" Sidney asked.

"I'm saying that Jill is not your cousin. She isn't my biological daughter. She belongs to your mother. This makes Jill your baby sister." Kate said. Sidney stared at her shocked. Did she just say that Jill was her sister?

"Aunt Kate, are you sure Jill is my sister?" Sidney asks.

"Yes. I took a DNA test and she's not my child. She's your sister Sidney." Kate tells her. Remember when you were last here and I borrowed your brush?"

"Yes." Sidney asked.

"That's when I did the DNA test. Sidney, and Jill have the exact same DNA." Kate said.

"How is this even possible? I mean how could my mother have hid her pregnancy for so long?" Sidney asked shocked. She's standing up right now.

"That she lie she told you about being out of town for so long. She was here. Maureen had Jill and gave her to me. She didn't want you or Neil knowing this and kept it a secret. I agreed because I found out that I couldn't conceive a child. Rick was mad about that and we were talking about adopting but that didn't happen." Kate said. Sidney stood there trying to contemplate what was told to her. "I'm sorry Sidney. I wish I could've told you sooner."

"Why didn't you?" Sidney asked.

"It never seemed like the right time. You and Jill were getting closer and I knew I'd have to tell you the truth." Kate said.

"Does Jill know?" Sidney asked.

"No. I don't think it's the right time to tell her." Kate said.

"I'm going to bed." Sidney said. "I need time to process this whole thing." She said leaving the kitchen. Neither of them knew that Jill had overheard the entire conversation. She ran up to her room and began to cry. Her whole world was falling apart.

Sidney comes upstairs and hears Jill crying. "Jill." Sidney said calling her name. She enters Jill's room. She's on the bed with tears in her eyes. "Hey you ok?"

"No. Is it true?" Jill asked.

"What do you mean?" Sidney asks.

"Am I your sister?" Jill asks.

"Yes." Sidney said.

"How come she never told me?" Jill asks.

"I don't know." Sidney said to her. She rubbed Jill's back. "This doesn't change our relationship."

"Yeah it does. We're sisters. We're not cousins anymore." Jill said.

"Yeah but that still doesn't change how I feel about you. Whether we're sisters or cousins, I will always love you and will protect you." Sidney said to her. Jill cried as Sidney pulls her into a hug. "It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok." She whispers in Jill's ear as she comforts her baby sister.

Kate had let Kirby back into the house to spend the night. Sidney left Jill's room when Kirby arrived. She goes to check on the boys to see how they are. Both William and Scott are fast asleep. She sighed happy that they're ok. She slowly closed the door and made her way to the guest room where she and Billy are staying. Billy had showered and changed into his pajamas and is watching something on TV when she enters the room. He looks up at her and notices the confused yet flustered and tired look on her face.

"Everything ok?" He asks.

"Yes and no." Sidney said.

"What do you mean?" Billy asks sitting up.

"My aunt just dropped a huge bomb on me." Sidney said rubbing her eyes.

"What did she say?" Billy asks.

"She told me that Jill isn't my cousin. She's my little sister." Sidney said to him. Billy just stared at her shocked.

"Wow. How did this come about?" Billy asks.

"Well, two years before my mother's murder, she and my dad were having issues in their marriage and she went to stay with aunt Kate. Aunt Kate and her husband Rick were trying to conceive but couldn't. That's where my mother comes in." Sidney said.

"So your mom was a surrogate for Kate?" Billy asked.

"No. My mother slept with Rick and got pregnant with Jill. When aunt Kate found out she was hurt but decided to help my mom. My mom gave birth and gave Jill to aunt Kate. She didn't want my father or me to find out." Sidney said.

"Oh boy." Billy said. "Does Jill know?" Sidney nods. "How did she take it?"

"Well, she cried because she thought it would change how I feel about her but it hasn't. I still love her regardless." Sidney said.

"What happens now?" Billy asks.

"Well, we definitely need to find out who's doing this because I will do everything I can to protect my family. Jill is my sister now and I won't let anything happen to her." Sidney said. Billy rubs her back.

"I agree with you. We will do everything we can to protect our children, your sister, our friends and each other. Right now, you need to rest." Billy said.

"Yeah." Sidney said. She removes her sweat shirt and shoes. And climbs into bed with Billy. He wraps his arms around shoulder as she lays on his chest. Moments later she's fast asleep.

To Be Continued!


	11. Cinema Club Discussion

Chapter Eleven

Cinema Club Discussion

The following afternoon, Sidney, Billy and Tatum along with Gale are sitting in a classroom with other teenagers. Something they haven't done since they were high school students themselves. That was a long time ago. They are guests of the sanctioned after school program. It's run by Charlie and Robbie is the VP.

"Ok Cinema club we are now in session. Welcome." Charlie says walking around the classroom. "I'll tell you a little bit about ourselves. We are a sanctioned after school activity. One run below the glee club. Two above Nintendo Wii fit." The class laughs. "We have special guests here with us this afternoon. Let's all give a round of applause to the original survivors of the Woodsboro murders. Billy Loomis, Sidney Prescott-Loomis, Tatum Riley and Gale Weathers-Riley." Charlie said as everyone clapped. "It truly is an honor to have you four here with us. To Gale and Tatum, we see you two in town all the time. Glad to have you here. To Sidney and Billy Welcome home." Everyone clapped again.

"Thanks. We appreciate the love." Tatum said.

"I'll bet these wall look familiar to two three?" Charlie sad referring to Sidney, Tatum and Billy.

"Yeah it does. It's been awhile but it looks good." Sidney said.

"I never thought I'd be sitting in a classroom again." Billy said as the class chuckled.

"What's that?" Sidney asks Robbie.

"A web cam." Robbie says.

"You film you're entire high school experience and post it to the web?" Sidney asks.

"Yep." Robbie answers.

"I should've thought of that." Billy comments. "That is cool." Robbie nods in acknowledgement.

"Someday everyone will be doing it Sid. It's the one component the killer is missing." Charlie says.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gale asks.

"Well, if you wanna be the new, new version the killer should be filming the murders." Charlie answers.

"It's like the natural next step in psycho slash innovation. I mean you film them all in real time and before you get caught upload them into cyber space." Robby says.

Trevor stares straight ahead. Kirby can see what Robby sees from her phone.

"Making your art as immortal as you." Charlie says. "Not to implicate him or anything." They both say at the same time.

"So who do your think is behind the murders?" Sidney asks.

"It's obviously a stab fanatic. Clearly. Probably working on less shriekral, more on a scream-make." Charlie says.

"Copy write theme by the way." Robbie says.

"All there are now are sequels. More of the studios green-lighted them to make money." Charlie says.

"Psst." Kirby calls to Sidney. Who looks over. She shows her what Robbie sees.

"There are still rules but, they have changed. The unexpected is the new cliché." Charlie said.

"Yeah, you have to have the opening sequence that blows the door off, has some flashy music video diversion and the kills have got to be way more extreme." Robbie said he goes back to the front the room.

"Audiences become savy to the originals so the reversal becomes the new standard, in fact the only sure fire way to survive a modern horror movie, you pretty much have to be gay." Charlie said. Robbie scoots away from him. The class chuckles as Charlie smirks.

"So are you so sure that the killer is working by the rules of a horror remake?" Gale asks.

"Well the original stab structure is pretty apparent." Robby said.

"Two kids get killed while their parents are away." Charlie said.

"And the school's hot chick is savaged beyond recognition." Robby said.

"A party." Sidney said.

"The party to end all parties." Tatum adds.

"Exactly, a party. Thee party." Charlie said. "Guaranteed third cast blood bath."

"Fingers crossed on virginity." Robbie said as the class chuckles.

"Ok, so do you know a party that's happening tonight?" Gale asked.

"Well there's Stab-a-thon." Charlie said.

"Stab-a-thon?" Sidney asks.

"Yeah, it's a marathon of all seven stab movies. We do it every year." Charlie said.

"And it's tonight?" Sidney asked. Both Charlie and Robbie nodded.

"There's a killer out there patterning the killings after original movie, and your guys are going to watch a marathon of all the stab movies?" Tatum asked.

"Well, it's a tradition." Robby said.

"Nice." Billy said.

"You guys have to call it off." Sidney said.

"I'm sure there are other parties that's going on tonight." Charlie said.

"Ok who's ready for the Q and A?" Robby asks. Several students raised their hands.

"You three p for answering some questions?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Billy smiled politely.

"I'm game." Tatum said.

"Sure go ahead." Sidney said. Girl one stands up.

"My question is for Sidney and Billy. How long have you guys been married?" Girl #1 asks.

"Forever." Tatum answered as the class laughed. Sidney nudged Tatum.

"We've been married twelve years." Billy answers.

"Sidney any good in bed?" Trevor asks as the class groans.

"Very." Billy says as they laughed. Sidney blushes.

"What was it like finding out that your boyfriend Tatum was a crazy psycho?" Boy #2 asks.

"Uh, it was a shock, especially since we had fucked the day before." Tatum said as the class laughed. "To be honest, it was a shock and it hurt."

"Did you like Stu Tatum?" Girl #2 asks.

"I liked him. Stu made me laugh and was as goofy as they come. I never thought in a million years that he'd kill anybody."

"Stu was too afraid to kill a fly." Billy said. "I thought I knew. Now I know I never really did."

"Is it true that you two have children?" Boy #3 asks.

"Yes. We all do." Sidney said.

"I'll bet it was fun making those babies?" Girl #3 said.

"Oh yeah." Billy said rubbing Sidney's shoulders.

"How did you two get together?" Boy# 2 asks.

"It's a crazy story. Sidney use to date a guy name Todd Milton. He was a jock." Billy said.

"He was an a moral asshole who had brawn and no brains." Tatum said as the class laughed.

"Anyway, Todd broke up with Sid because she wouldn't give up. She was a virgin. One afternoon, I was late to class and I heard screaming. I ran to see who was and it was Sidney." Billy said.

"What happened?" Robbie asked.

"Todd was trying to force himself on me and in the process I scratched him across his face." This was when Billy jumped and kicked Todd's ass. My hero." Sidney said. All th girls cooed. "After that incident, we started going steady as we use to call it and we've been together ever since."

"Awesome." Charlie said as the class cheered. Taylor felt a bit jealous.

"Tatum, you were married right?" Girl #4 asks.

"Yes I was. My husband Mickey and I met when we were in college. Mickey had a crush on me and we ended up together. We were married in Hawaii and a few years later he was murdered. He was one of the victims of the LA massacre. Since then, I've just dated other guys but won't commit to any long term relationships. I raise my son Tommy and that's that." Tatum said as the room fell silent a moment.

"I'm sorry about your husband Tatum. Mickey sounded like has a good guy." Kirby said.

"He was." Tatum said.

"Ok. Now that that's out of the way, how about filling us in on where the circle-jerk is taking place?" Gale asked.

"It's kind of private. You gotta get an evite." Charlie said to her.

"What? Seriously, you're not gonna tell me?" Gale asks. They don't say anything. "I thought we were working together?" They don't answer. "Ok fine. Tatum, Sid, Bill, let's go."

"Guys, you don't have to leave." Robbie said.

"We have more questions." Charlie asks.

"Fuck you." Gale said as all four left the classroom.

"Wow." Robbie said.

Charlie leaves the classroom along with several other students. Waiting for him is Kirby. She smirks watching him. She knew he was crushing on her and judging by the smile on her face, she wanted him to. Hell after taking a look at Charlie's package, Kirby definitely wanted to take him for a test drive. She goes up to him.

"Hey." Kirby said casually.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Charlie asked.

"Cinema Club was awesome today." Kirby said.

"It was cool to see the survivors. Well except the whole fuck you thing by Gale Weathers." Charlie said. Kirby laughed.

"You weren't really going to tell her where Stab-A-thon would be were you?" Kirby asked.

"Hell no. No adults there. That's a only rule." Charlie said as Kirby nods. They both stop in front of a locker. Charlie stares at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking about our conversation last night." Kirby said as Charlie smirked. "That picture you sent me." She smirked.

"You liked that huh?" Charlie asks.

"Uh-huh. Very bold of you to send me a picture of your pecker." Kirby said.

"I liked the picture of your tits to." Charlie said moving closer to her. Both are smiling their lips inches away from each other. "You coming to stab-a-thon?"

"Send me an email. I'll come. You have to promise me that we will have a moment alone if I show up." Kirby said flirting.

"Promise." Charlie said as they are about to kiss.

"Hey guys." Robbie said coming up behind them. Charlie and Kirby immediately pull away from each other clearly annoyed with Robbie. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Charlie said annoyed.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Robby asks.

"Yes!" They say in unison. Robby smirks.

"Charlie, send the email. I'll be there." Kirby said kissing him on the cheek before walking away. Charlie nods.

"Later Kirby." Robby said.

"Dork." Kirby said her insult met for Robby.

Charlie rolls his eyes at Robby and walks away from him. Robby is confused but knows that something was about happen between Kirby and Charlie. He follows down the hall hoping to get the details from Charlie later.

Outside of the school building, Trevor who decided to leave Cinema Club moments after Gale, Sid, Billy and Tatum left, found them walking leaving the school building. Sidney, Billy and Tatum decided to take a stroll down memory lane. All three still have pictures of them in various different classrooms and doing different activities. There were several pictures of Tatum when she was on the cheerleading squad. There were pictures of Sidney when she was on the spelling Bee team winning 1st place trophy for Woodsboro and there a pictures of Billy with the baseball team having played the sport in his freshmen year. Woodsboro won the championship that year. Billy got injured and hasn't played since. Gale is surprised at all the photos and hadn't realized how popular they were back in high school. Trevor runs up to them.

"Hey Sidney." Trevor calls her. All four turn to see him coming up to them. "Hi."

"Hi, Trevor right?" Sidney asks. He nods. "Trevor, meet my husband Billy Loomis and my sister Tatum Alteri." She said introducing them to him.

"It's good to officially meet you." Trevor said.

"Same here." Billy said.

"I was wondering how Jill was doing. I didn't see her in class today." Trevor asked.

"She's fine." Sidney said.

"I'm just really concerned because I care about her." Trevor said. Sidney smiles.

"That's nice but she's ok." Sidney said. Trevor smiles glad that Jill's ok. "I'll tell my sister you said hi." Sidney said before she, Billy, Tatum and Gale turn and leave the school premises. Trevor is confused.

"_Sister, I thought she was her cousin?"_ He asks himself. He shrugs and walks away.

"Hey Will, you hungry? Aunt Katie is making something to eat." Scott asks. William doesn't answer. He's still shaken up about Olivia's murder. Watching her die was too much for him. Seeing his parents especially his mother hurt angered him but also scares him deeply. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost his parents. Like Billy William is a momma's boy. "Will, you ok?' Scott asks very concerned about his brother. William is seated on the sofa sitting with his head buried in his knees. Scott doesn't know what to do to help him twin brother. "Will, I know you're scared. So am I. We have to be strong for mom and dad." He said rubbing his shoulder. He could hear William sobbing lightly.

"If you smile, I'll give you a cookie?" Scott said smiling. William didn't budge. "It's gonna be ok Will." Scott said leaning his head onto William's to comfort his brother. Scott was the strong one between the both of them. A trait that Sidney bares. Both Sidney and Billy arrived back at Kate's house. "Mom! Dad!" He says running up to them. They hug him.

"Hey baby." Sidney said running her hand through Scott's hair.

"You ok kiddo?" Billy asks.

"I'm fine but William isn't." Scott said as Sidney moves towards the couch. Kate comes out of the kitchen. She watches the scene before her.

"How is he?" Billy asks.

"He's very shaken up." Kate said. "He's been like that all day. He hasn't eaten or spoken."

"William." Sidney calls him softly. "Honey, you ok?" She asks running her hands through his hair. William looks up. His tear filled eyes tell Sidney all she needs to know.

He doesn't say anything. "Come here." Sidney tells him pulling him into her lap. William crawls into her lap and hugs her tight. "It's ok." She says comforting him. Scott and Billy join them on the couch.

"It's about time we talked to guys about this whole mess." Billy said.

"We already know about ghost face. What happened?" Scott asks. Sidney and Billy look at each other.

"Your father and I tried to save Olivia but by the time we got there it was too late. She was already dead." Sidney said she held William.

"Ghost Face was still around and he or she called your mom. The two spoke briefly before your mom was attacked. I helped her but ghost face got away." Billy said.

"You two could've been killed." Scott yelled standing. He was angry that his parents would put their lives on the line like that.

"We know son." Billy said. Scott was balling up his fist angrily. Billy sees this. "Calm down son."

"No! How could you and mom put your lives on the line like that? How do you think we'd feel if ghost face actually does succeed?" Scott yelled.

"We understand you're angry." Sidney said.

"No you don't. Will and I can't lose you two. You understand!" Scott yells tears fall down his face. Billy and Sidney can see he's not angry but scared to. "If something ever happened to you two, I'll kill ghost face." Scott said.

"Honey, your father and I appreciate your concern. We do. We love you both so much and the last thing we want is for anything to happen to you two. Just as you don't want to lose us, we're gonna do everything we can to protect you and William.

"We'd gladly give our lives to make sure you two are safe." Billy said.

"No!" William said hugging Sidney even tighter. She responds by hugging him back. William sobs on her shoulder.

"Come here son." Billy said but Scott angrily turns away from him. Scott doesn't want Billy to see him cry. Realizing this, Billy stands up behind Scott and pulls him into a hug. Scott leans into his father as the tears fall down his face. Billy kisses his head as both he and Sidney comfort their terrified boys. Kate looks on understanding what William and Scott are feeling. She feels the same way for Jill and Sidney.

To Be Continued !


	12. Graveyard Visit

Chapter Twelve

Graveyard Visit

Billy, Sidney and the boys are on their way to the cemetery. Sidney felt it was time that William and Scott met their grandparents from her side of the family. Billy was worried that this visit would cause a break down for Sidney but knew his wife to be a strong woman. William and Scott watched her wondering if their mom would be ok. They knew that their grand parents were dead but wanted to make sure their mom could handle it.

"You ok baby?" Billy asks her while he drove towards the cemetery.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sidney said.

"Mom, are you sure you can handle it? We can do this another time." William said.

"No honey, I'm ok. It's about time, I saw them." Sidney said. The truth was Sidney wasn't sure if she could handle seeing her parents again. It was hard enough burying them one year apart from the other. Now she's here fifteen years later to see them. She had to brace herself for the visit that has been a long time coming.

The car pulls up to the cemetery. All four get out of the car. Both William and Scott have a bouquet flowers in their hands. All four made their way towards the grave sites of Neil and Maureen Prescott. Billy takes Sidney's hand in his as tightens her grip. He knew she was dreading this but it had to be done. The four come upon two grave stones both bare pictures of her father and mother. Sidney sees the picture and fights back her tears. She let's Billy's hand and moves forward towards their graves.

"Hi dad mom. Long time no see." She manages to joke. "I've been meaning to come home and visit with you two but I haven't for obvious reasons. You remember Billy." She said as Billy steps forward.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Prescott. It's good to see you guys again." Billy said. Short and simple.

"I want to officially introduce you to your grandsons. William and Scott Loomis." Sidney said as both William and Scott stepped forward.

"Hi grandpa and grandma." William said placing the flowers on the grave stones. "It's good to meet you. I'm William. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to meet you two. I'm sure we would've loved you."

"Hi grandma and grandpa. I'm Scott. I wish we could've gotten the opportunity to meet you. I hope that god is looking after you two and that you're safe. Oh and if you two are watching us, there's an easy way to tell us apart. William has long hair and I don't." Scott said chuckling. Billy and Sidney smiled knowing Scott's sense of humor.

"I guess I'm because I have some things I want to get off my chest." Sidney said kneeling down in front of her father's grave. She takes a deep breathe and sighs. "Dad, I miss you so much. I miss you every day. I miss how you always seem to know what say when I was feeling sad. I miss how you would take car of me when I was sick. The day I got married to Billy, I really missed you then. I wish you were alive to walk me down the aisle. Don't get me wrong, I love Dewey but I wished it was you." Sidney said letting the tears fall down her face. "I wish you could be here to see your grand sons. They remind of you in some ways. They're smart, hard working and love their parents. You'd be proud to have Billy as your son in law. He's been so good to me and has been there for me through it all. I love him so much." Sidney said as the tears continue to fall. "Dad, I love you. I wish you were here so I can hold you one more time." Sidney sobs as William wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Sid, babe, you ok?" Billy asks her concerned.

"Yeah. I have to do this." Sidney said looking at her mother's grave. Boys, you're grandmother was murdered by two of our friends. They sat in my face the entire time smiling knowing full well that they killed her." Sidney said as both Scott and William share the same expression. "My father was murdered a year later on the exact same day. That's how they died. Mom, I have some things I have to say to you. I love you and I do miss you but I'm pissed at you. I'm pissed at you for a lot of reasons. How come you never told me about your past? How come you never once mentioned that you went to aunt Kate's house? How come you never mentioned that you had a son? He's was my brother and I had to kill him. You abandoned him and when he came here to find you, you turned your back on again. How do you think he felt? I would be pissed to if you abandoned me. In fact you did, the night you left me alone when dad was gone on his business trip. You lied again saying you were on a business trip when you were really at aunt Kate's. To make matters worst, I found out that Jill isn't my cousin but my sister. My kid sister!" Sidney said. Both William and Scott had shocked expression on their faces. "You slept with aunt Kate's husband and got pregnant with my little sister. How could you do that to aunt Kate?" Sidney yelled. She was letting out years of frustration and unanswered questions. "Aunt Kate is a saint to have raised Jill when it was your responsibility to take care of her. Why couldn't you just be honest with me and dad about everything? Why did so many people have to die because of your indiscretions? I don't understand it. I never will because you'll were never honest with me and you didn't trust enough to confide in me and that's why I'm pissed at you. I know about what happened to you and you could've told me that to. I'm your daughter I would've never judged you. I would've been there you mom. Through it all I would've been there. You never game me that option. You didn't trust me and that hurts so much." Sidney said crying. "I don't know that I can ever forgive you for what has happened. My life hasn't been the same. You two didn't deserve to die had you been honest and truthful, who knows what could've happened. Mom, I love you but I'm mad at you and I don't know if I ever will get over this." Sidney said standing up. "How could you leave me alone? How could you?" Sidney sobs harder. Billy held Sidney from behind. William and Scott bowed their heads allowing their mom a chance to grieve.

Jill is sitting at the food court. A local hang out for teens in Woodsboro. She hadn't gone to school in the last two days due to the deaths of Olivia Morris and Sidney's publicist Rebecca Walters. She was also still dealing with find out that her cousin Sidney was actually her older sister. She didn't know how to handle this and needed someone to talk to. Jill called Kirby to meet her at the food court to talk. She really needed to talk about it. She had ordered a milkshake and fries but barely ate any of her fries. Kirby's car pulls up to the curb of the food court. She gets out and heads over to Jill's table. Jill doesn't see her.

"Jill." Kirby said as Jill looks up at her.

"Hey." Jill said.

"Hey what's up?" Kirby said sitting at the table with her. "You said you wanted to talk?"

Jill nods. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just shocked and angered. I don't know how to handle it." Jill said.

"What's wrong?" Kirby asked. "Did something happen?" Kirby asked. Jill nods as she begins to cry. Tears fall down her face. Kirby watched her concerned. She took Jill's hand in hers. "Sweetie, tell me what happened."

"I found out some news that changes things between me and Sidney." Jill said.

"What did you find out?" Kirby asks.

"I found out that she's not my cousin." Jill said.

"What? Sidney's not your cousin?" Kirby asked. Jill shook her head. "Then who is she to you?"

"She's my sister." Jill said.

"What?" Kirby asked.

"You heard me. Sidney Prescott-Loomis is my big sister." Jill said.

"How is that even possible?" Kirby asked.

"Apparently, my aunt Maureen slept with my father and ended up pregnant with me. She never told Sidney and I accidently found out." Jill said.

"Oh wow. That is….Wow." Kirby said. She was shocked at the news. She sat back in the chair. She didn't know what to say. "I'm shocked."

"You and me both." Jill said.

"Well how do you feel about that?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know. She's still my family but I don't know how to feel. I never got to know Maureen because she was too busy with her own life." Jill said playing with her food. "She's no mother of mines. She barely raised Sidney."

"Just because Maureen gave birth to you doesn't mean that she's your mother. Kate raised and you're her child bottom line." Kirby said.

"Yeah but Sidney and I are close but I just don't know what to do." Jill said.

"Honestly, you shouldn't do anything." Kirby said.

"What do you mean?" Jill asks.

"So what your mother is Maureen Prescott, you and Sidney are still close. Think of it this way, you may have lost a cousin but you gained a sister." Kirby said. "You two should remain close, only now you are sisters."

"Yeah that's true." Jill said smiling. Kirby always knew how to help her. "Thanks for being a good friend Kirby."

"My pleasure." Kirby said smiling. "Now, I'm gonna eat your fries cause you don't want them."

"Go for it." Jill said as Kirby ate her fries. Jill just laughed.

Tatum arrives at Dewey's house to pick Tommy up. Tommy and Gabe were doing their homework in the kitchen. Dewey is going over paperwork while enjoying a sandwich.

"Hey guys." Tatum said.

"What's up sis." Dewey said.

"Came to get my little man." Tatum said as she makes her way into the kitchen. "First, I'll enjoy a sandwich." She said smiling and begins to dig through the fridge for the ingredients to make her sandwich. Tommy and Gabe stared at their parents. Dewey and Tatum looked up to see the two boys staring at them. "What?" Tatum asks.

"Why are you staring at us?" Dewey asked.

"We're worried about you two." Gabe said.

"What are you talking about?" Dewey asked.

"Well, there are four people dead. Three of them are students at Woodsboro high." Tommy said.

"The same high school you and aunt Tatum went to when you were kids and the fifteenth anniversary of the Woodsboro murders was the same day aunt Sid and uncle Billy arrived in town." Gabe said.

"Coincidence, I don't think so." Tommy said. Both Tatum and Dewey watched them.

"Ok, first of, the fifteenth anniversary of the Woodsboro murders was two days ago, second, yes there are four people and third yes Tatum and I did attend Woodsboro High school. I don't see the point." Dewey said.

"Dad, T and I are worried about you and aunt Tay. I don't want anything to happen to you two. Aunt Sid and Uncle Billy were attacked. Jill was injured by the killer." Gabe complained.

"Yeah, I don't want to lose you guys." Tommy said. Tatum and Dewey knew they were worried for them.

"Guys listen, we appreciate your concern and we realize that you're worried something will happen to us but nothing's going to happen. Dew and I will do anything to protect you from this killer whomever this person is." Tatum said.

"That's right and the killer will be brought to justice." Dewey said.

"Yeah but how many people must die before that happens?" Tommy asked. "I already lost my father to murder, I won't lose my mother either."

"Tommy. I won't die. Ok? Nothing is going to happen to me." Tatum said. "Ok." Tommy nods.

"Don't worry about us ok?" Dewey asked his son. Gabe nods before heading upstairs.

"Late T." Gabe said.

"Late G." Tommy said each calling each other by the initials of their first name.

"Dewey hurry and find the killer ok?" Tatum tells him. Dewey nods. Tatum leave his house taking the sandwich with her.

Dewey watched them leave. He knew his son and nephew were worried for them. He realized that he'd do anything to protect his son, just as Tatum will do anything to protect her son. He had to hurry and find the killer before it was too late.

To Be Continued!


	13. Tatum Meets Her Maker

Chapter Thirteen

Tatum Meets Her Maker

That evening, Kate is cooking dinner in the kitchen. She asked if Sidney could help her. Sidney agreed. Both are making spaghetti and meatballs. Sidney is stirring the meat sauce while Kate makes the spaghetti. It's quiet. Kate looks over at Sidney. She wonders how her niece is holding up. Since she dropped a bombshell on her the other night, Sidney hasn't said much about it. Billy told Kate that during their visit to Sidney's parents' grave site, Sidney broke down and poured her heart out. Kate thought that was a long time coming. She decided to talk to her niece.

"Hey Sid." Kate said.

"Yes." Sidney said looking up at her from the meat sauce.

"I wanna thank you for helping me out with dinner." Kate told her.

"It's no problem." Sidney said.

"How are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I'm ok I guess." Sidney said.

"I know that I dropped a bombshell on you the other night." Kate said.

"It certainly was unexpected." Sidney said not looking at her.

"I wanted to apologize for that." Kate said.

"Why?" Sidney asked. "This wasn't your fault."

"I know it. It's just that I've held onto that for such a long time. I thought Maureen would've told you by now but now I see that I had to tell you." Kate said. "I couldn't keep that secret for the rest of my life. It was killing me. Seeing how close you and Jill were becoming, it was only a matter of time before it came out."

"I don't blame you for my mother's indiscretions. You're a saint aunt Kate. You truly are. I don't know how many other sisters would've raised another woman's child. I just don't understand why my own mother would do this and wouldn't confide in me." Sidney said. Kate couldn't answer that. "If it wasn't for her, all the murders and innocent people who died would still be alive. They might be happy about things but they'd still be alive to deal with it. Why did she keep so many secrets Aunt Kate?"

"I don't know sweetie. I wish I knew. I was her sister and she never confided in me either." Kate said.

"Where you mad at her when you found she slept with your husband?" Sidney asked.

"Of course was. I was hurt more than I was angry. I couldn't have any children and I was glad to raise Jill but I also wished that I had given birth to her myself." Kate said.

"Do you hate my mom for what she did?" Sidney asked. Kate stared at her.

"Do you?" She asked her.

"No, but I am mad and I don't know how to get past it." Sidney said.

"Me neither." Kate said as she kissed Sidney's forehead. Sidney smiled. "Where's Billy?"

"He's doing some paper work on his computer. You know keeping up with what's going on the job." Sidney said adding seasoning to the meat sauce.

William and Scott are in the living room watching TV with Jill. Both boys would stare at her every second or so. She noticed it but never said anything. She wasn't in the mood to talk about the problem. Both William and Scott knew why she was quiet. Having found out their extended cousin is actually their aunt came as a shock to them. They imagined how Jill felt learning that your cousin is actually your sister. That kind of news would shock anyone, though the boys didn't see anything different in Sid and Jill's relationship. The good news is that both are sisters now instead of cousins. To them it was better this way. They weren't sure how Jill felt about it but one thing's for sure, they love her no matter what. Tired of them staring at her, Jill finally turns to them.

"What?" Jill asks.

"Nothing, aunt Jill." Scott said smiling. Jill shook her head and turned back to the TV.

At Tatum's house, she is cooking dinner, a trait her mother taught her before she passed away. Tatum is making her mom's famous cheese burgers and fries. Tommy is in his room on his computer talking to Gabe. Both are messaging each other using their emails.

"Tommy, dinner's ready." Tatum calls to him.

"I'm coming mom." Tommy said as he says good night to Gabe before shutting off his computer and leaving heading downstairs to the kitchen. "Burgers, my favorite." Tommy said smiling.

"MMM-yummy." Tatum said smiling. She always loved to please her son. Both are about to sit down to eat their burgers when the phone rings. Tatum stares at it a second. That sense of de ja vue is coming back to her in full force.

"I got it." Tommy said getting up to get the phone. He picks up the receiver and answers. "Hello."

"Tatum Riley please." Ghost Face asked nicely.

"May I ask who's calling?" Tommy said politely. He didn't realize it was the killer's voice from the movie stab. Tatum would never allow him to watch the movie.

"Tell her it's an old friend. She'll know who it is." Ghost Face said.

"Ok. Mom, it's an old friend." Tommy said. He wasn't sure that was the case. Tatum gets up from the table sighing. She didn't know what old friend he was referring to but she'd find out.

"Hello." Tatum said.

"Hello Tatum, remember me." Ghost Face said. Tatum tenses up. She knows all too well who's on the other line. "Who is this?" She asked. Tommy looked up alarmed.

"You know who I am. Don't tell me after fifteen years you don't know who I am." Ghost Face said.

"What do you want?" Tatum asked angrily.

"I want you. That's a cute kid you got there. I'm gonna make him an orphan." Ghost Face says laughing.

"Fuck you. You lay one hand on my son and I'll fucking kill you." Tatum said angrily. Tommy is terrified. Tatum takes her note pad and writes on it. She hands Tommy the message. Tommy nods. The message reads: Go to your room, lock the door and call Dewey on your cell. Tommy runs upstairs.

"Oh don't worry about him Tatum, it's yourself you should be worried about." Ghost Face says. "Besides, Tommy's just a kid. I won't get him until he's a grown man." Ghost Face laugh.

"Fuck you!" Tatum yells.

Meanwhile Tommy has reached his bed room. He shuts the door locking it. Then grabs his cell phone and runs into the closet. He dials 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Help me please. The killer is in the house. He's gonna kill my mom." Tommy cries into the phone.

"Ok, hon. Calm down. What's your address?" The operator asks.

"925 Elwy Street." Tommy says into the phone.

"Ok, stay put the police are on their way." The operator says.

"Please hurry." Tommy said crying. His worst nightmare is coming true. He stays hidden in the closet.

Tatum is checking every inch of her house for the killer. She has since hung up on the killer. She checked the basement, the linen closet even the laundry room. No sign of the killer. She decides to run upstairs to check on Tommy. She does a quick check of her room, no sign of ghost face. She sighs deeply before heading to Tommy's room. He did exactly what she told him to do. She knocks on the door.

"Tommy, open up it's mom." Tatum says.

"Mom." Tommy said running towards the door. He quickly unlocks it and runs into her arms. Neither of them saw Ghost Face appear behind Tatum. Ghost Face plunges the knife into her back. Tatum falls forward into Tommy's arms. Ghost Face stabs her in the back again. She screams out. "MOM!" Tommy yells. Ghost Face grabs him by the throat and shoves him onto the floor hard. Tommy hits his head but is ok. He slides under his bed. Tatum tries to fight Ghost Face but is knocked down to the floor Ghost Face punches her in the face three times. Tatum bleeds from her mouth. Tommy watches horrified. Ghost Face plunges the knife into Tatum's stomach.

"Tell me, how does that feel Tatum?" Ghost Face asks using the voice changer.

"Fuck you." Tatum says defiantly. Ghost Face stabs her several more times to her death. Tommy is horrified watching his mother die. Tatum's lifeless eyes stare at her son who cries out for her.

Ghost face peers under the bed to see Tommy who screams. Ghost Face grabs him by the arm and pulls him from under the bed. Ghost Face towers over him as Tommy cries scared that he's gonna die. Ghost Face takes the knife and cuts his arm teasingly. Tommy cries harder the blood rushing from his arm. Ghost face cuts him again watching Tommy's face contort in pain. He does it one last time. Ghost Face peers down at Tommy and decides to give him a message to give to Sidney. Using the voice changer Ghost Face speaks.

"Give Sidney and Billy a message. Tell them, they're time to die is coming very soon." Ghost face says then shoving Tommy to the floor again. Ghost Face backs up and disappears out the house leaving a frightened child. Tommy leans over Tatum's body.

"MOMMY! Mommy wake up please. Please wake up." Tommy cries. "MOMMY!"

To Be Continued!


	14. Dewey's Pain

Chapter Fourteen

Dewey's Pain

After dinner, Sidney decided to watch some television. Scott and William were watching some movie and decided to join them. Billy had gotten caught up on his work and decides to watch the movie as well. Sidney is seated beside Jill. Billy is on the other side of her. Jill had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Sidney didn't mind at all. William and Scott are on the couch beside Billy on the couch. Kate had decided clean the kitchen. Sidney's phone rings. Everyone looks at it. Sidney and Billy share exchanges. She decides to answer it. This wakes Jill from her slumber as well.

"Hello." Sidney answers causally.

"Aunt Sid! Aunt Sid help me please!" Tommy's frantic voice yells.

"Tommy, slow down. What's wrong?" Sidney asks him. She's now alert. So is Billy, Jill, the twins and Kate.

"It's my mom! She's dead. Ghost Face got her!" Tommy yells. Sidney stares straight ahead. She's shocked. "Please help me. I'm scared!"

"Ok. Wait right there. We're on our." Sidney said. "Stay hidden until you hear my voice." She said gets up off the couch grabbing sneakers.

"What is it?" Billy asks.

"It's Tatum." Sidney said her voice is shaky. She's about to cry.

"Tatum!" Billy said. "Shit!" He curses getting up from the couch and grabbing his shoes.

"Jill, watch them for me." Sidney said. Jill nods. "Boys stay put." She and Billy leave the house in a hurry. They get into the rental car that they were given and drive off heading towards Tatum's house. Sidney dials Dewey's number from the her cell.

"Hello." Dewey said.

"Dewey thank god." Sidney said.

"Sid, what's up?" Dewey asked.

"Tommy just called me. It's Tatum. I think she's dead. You better get over they now." Sidney said.

"I'm on my way now." Dewey said. He and Sidney hung up their phones. Dewey grabbed his car keys. He was still in uniform. Gabe and Gale were in the living room.

"Dewey what's wrong?" She asks.

"It's Tatum. I gotta go." Dewey said as he rushed out of the house.

"Is everything ok mom?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know honey." Gale said.

Billy and Sidney arrive at Tatum's house. They see that the door is open. They cautiously move towards the house and then past the front door. Both glance at each other before making their way up the stairs.

"Tommy!" Sidney calls to him. "Tommy!"

"Aunt Sid!" Tommy comes running out of the room. He runs right into Sidney's arms. She hugs him tight as he cries.

"Where's your mom?" Sidney asks. Tommy points to his room. She and Billy move towards his room and stop dead in their tracks when they see Tatum's body. "OH GOD! TATUM!" Sidney cries at the sight of best friend.

"OH TATUM!" Billy said holding Tommy as he cries in his arms.

Sirens can be heard approaching the house. Several police cars pull up to the curb of Tatum's house. Deputies Hicks, Perkins, and Hoss lead the way.

"Police anyone home?" Deputy Perkins asks.

"Up here." Billy yells. All three deputies move up the stairs towards Tommy's room. They see Billy holding Tommy as he cries. "In there." Deputies Perkins and Hoss move towards the room and spot Tatum's dead corpse. Sidney is against the wall crying.

"Fuck!" Deputy Perkins said. "This is Tatum Riley. The sheriff's sister."

"Tommy, you ok?" Deputy Hicks asks kneeling before him. He shakes his head crying.

"An ambulance is on the way."

"Tatum!" Dewey can be heard calling her name. "TATUM!" He runs into the house and up the stairs.

"Sheriff, I'm sorry." Deputy Hoss said. Dewey pushes past him and enters Tommy's room and sees his sister's dead body.

"TATUM!" Dewey says kneeling down to her body. Using his fingers he closes her eyes. Tears fall down his face. He sees Sidney still standing against the wall crying. He goes over to her and the two embrace in an emotional hug. She sobs on his shoulder. Dewey is experiencing an emotion he doesn't express all the time. Anger. "Sid, you and Billy get Tommy out of the house." Sidney looks up at him and nods. She goes over to Billy and Tommy. The three head outside of the house. The ambulance look over Tommy's cut. They clean it up and put a bandage on it. Tommy continues to sob. The ambulance technician asks if he wants to go to the hospital. Tommy shakes his head no. Sidney says that he'll come with is.

"Sheriff, why don't you go home? We can take it from here." Deputy Hoss asked.

"That's my sister Hoss." Dewey says.

"I know sir. I'm terribly sorry for your lose. We'll finish up here and keep you informed I'm promise." Deputy Perkins said.

"Make sure to check on my nephew ok?" Dewey nods. Then turns and leaves. Deputy Hoss nods.

A horde of reporters are at the scene reporting the death of Tatum Riley-Altieri.

Sidney and Billy arrive back at Kate's house with a crying Tommy. Kate, Jill and the boys were still awake. Judging by the looks on their faces, told them something was wrong.

"What happened mom?" William asked.

"Dad!" Scott called to them. Neither of them said a word. The grief written all over their faces.

"Billy, Sidney what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Tatum is dead." Sidney said beginning to sob uncontrollably. Billy pulls her into his arms as she cries. Tears fall down his face as he grieves.

"No." William said his head dips low. Scott pulls Tommy into a hug as he and William comfort the grieving ten year old. Jill can't help but feel bad for Sidney and Billy. They lost a close friend. Tatum was like family to them. Her head dips low as well. Kate comes over and hugs her. She leans into her mother as the group grieves over Tatum's death.

Dewey arrives home. He moves towards the living. Gale and Gabe are there. Dewey paces trying to keep from crying. Gale watches him worried. From the look on Dewey's face, she knows it's not good. For the first time she's not aware of what's going on.

"Dad what's wrong?" Gabe asks. Dewey doesn't answer. He can't even bring himself to look at his son.

"Dewey, is Tatum ok?" Gale asks. Dewey looks up her. His tearful face tells her all she needs to know. "No. Not Tatum." She said understand clearly what happened.

"What? What's wrong?" Gabe asked getting scared.

"Son, your aunt Tatum is dead." Dewey said.

"NO! NO!" Gabe said as he sobs. "DAD!" Gabe said as he ran into Dewey's arms. Dewey hugs him as the two sob. Gale moves towards her son and husband and listens as they cry out. It was hard for her to listen to them cry. Dewey has never cried in front of her before. There's a first time for everything. Gale lets tears fall down her face. She and Tatum had become closer. It broke her heart to know she'll never have her talks with Tatum anymore. Dewey won't have his sister anymore, Gabe won't get to see his aunt anymore and Tommy won't have his mom. He thought about Sidney. She and Tatum will never get to talk or hug each other or spend time together. It's all be wiped away. Just like that. Tatum's life was snuffed out. Dewey frowned vowing to destroy the person responsible for Tatum's murder.

To Be Continued !


	15. We Should Leave Town

Chapter Fifteen

We Should Leave Town

It's six am. Dewey hadn't slept much. He spent most of the night tossing and turning until finally he got up and headed into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet sobbing to lightly. He didn't to wake Gale or Gabe. Both had gone to bed late last night after crying. He headed into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. He sat there thinking about his relationship with his sister. He loved her so much and both had a rocky relationship but they still loved each other. He didn't want her dead. His mind took him to his nephew Tommy. Tommy, the kid lost his mother. He's an orphan. Dewey would have to do something about that. He wasn't about to let someone else raise his nephew. He'd honor Tatum in raising her son.

Gale woke up from her slumber. She tossed and turned most of the night just as Dewey did. She heard him crying last night but chose not to bother him realizing he needed to be alone. She felt bad for her husband and didn't know how to hoe to help him. She looked around to see where Dewey was. He was probably in the kitchen or the living room. She got up and headed downstairs. He wasn't in the kitchen. She saw him sitting alone in the living room. He hadn't moved. His coffee was sitting on the coffee table. It was cold. She walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"Hey handsome." She said rubbing his back. Dewey looked up at her and smiled weakly. "How did you sleep?" She asked. She knew he slept. She was just making conversation.

"I barely slept." Dewey said.

"I'm so sorry about Tatum. I know she met a lot to you." Gale said.

"She was my sister. My only sister and that fucking killer took her from me. From Tommy. I've been sitting here thinking about her. She wasn't perfect but she was family. Now Tommy is without his mother and father. Mickey died before he was born and Tommy will be without his mother forever. To make matters worse, the killer cut Tommy's arm three times." Dewey said as Gale looked on shocked.

"Tommy got hurt?" Gale asked. Dewey nods. "Oh my god. Where is he now?"

"He's with Sidney and Billy. I asked them to watch him." Dewey said.

"Who is doing this Dewey?" Gale asked.

"I don't know. But whoever it is will pay for taking my sister from me." Dewey said angrily.

Sidney woke up with Tommy in her arms. She had spent most of the night comforting him. Tommy hadn't slept much and like his uncle spent the night tossing and turning. She got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen for coffee. She sat down at the table with her cup of coffee in her hand thinking about Tatum. She'll miss her sister. Tatum was her family, her life and it was taken out. Whoever did this will pay. Sidney frowned hard. She lost way too many people in her life. No more. She didn't see the little figure standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Tommy, morning." Sidney said staring at him. Tommy didn't respond. He stood there with a somber look on his face. "Did you sleep well?" He didn't say anything. "Come here." She said as Tommy slowly made his way over to her. "You know your mother loves you right?" Tommy nods. "I know you miss her. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her. I loved her so much and I'm going to miss her. I promise to help find your mom's killer." Sidney said. Tommy began to cry. Sidney pulled him into a hug. He hugged her tight.

Billy comes into the kitchen. He sees them hugging and wonders if Tommy is ok. He realizes that Tommy will never be the same again and will have to live his life without his mother. He's going to need all the support he can get. Dewey, Gale, Gabe, William, Scott, Jill, Kate, Sidney and himself.

"Hey Tommy." Billy said. Tommy pulled away from her to look up at Billy. "How are you holding up dude?" Tommy doesn't say anything.

"I think we should leave town. If we do the murders would stop." Sidney said. "Fuck the investigation. I'm sure they can find the killer without us." Sidney said to her husband.

"I agree that we should leave but I don't think the killings will stop." Billy said.

"I disagree. The killer is after us. If we leave town then the killer will stop killing innocent people." Sidney said.

"Or the killer could follow us putting our children at risk. Then again the killer could kill Gale and Dewey, then what?" Billy told her. Sidney sighs. She knows his right. Tommy meanwhile said nothing. The poor kid is too traumatized to say one word. Then he speaks.

"Don't go." Tommy said as Billy and Sidney looked at him. "You leaving isn't going to stop him. He told something he wanted me to pass on to you two."

"The killer gave you a message to tell us?" Sidney asked as Tommy nods. "What did he say?"

"He said that the time is coming for you two to die very soon." Tommy said his tiny voice shaky. Billy and Sidney share an exchange.

Deputy Hicks rings the doorbell. She wondered how Dewey was doing. She couldn't help but worry about her boss. He was sweetheart, kind hearted and a great guy. More important, she was in love with him. She knew he was married to Gale but felt Gale wasn't right for him. He needed someone who loved him for him and didn't try to change him. Gale was doing exactly that. She didn't hate Gale. She just wished she were married to Dewey and not Gale. Gale answers the door.

"Deputy Hicks, what's up?" Gale asks casually. She wasn't in the mood to banter with the deputy.

"Gale hi. How's he doing?" Deputy Hicks asked.

"Not so good." Gale said to her.

"May I come in?" Deputy asked politely.

"Sure." Gale said stepping aside and letting her into the house. Gale closes the door. "Any leads on the case?"

"Afraid not. We're still looking." Deputy Hicks said. Gale sighs heavily.

"Do you think that it would be a good idea if Billy and Sidney left town with their sons?" Gale asks. "The murders may stop if they were gone."

"Unfortunately, they can't leave during an open investigation. Personally, I don't think the murders will stop because you and Sheriff Riley were involved in the Woodsboro murders as well. The killer already got Tatum, there's a good chance, you, or Sheriff could be next." Deputy Hicks said. Gale looks down sighing.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Gale said.

"We have to keep investigating the murders and make certain you, Sidney, Billy, and the boys are protected.

"Have you talked to Tommy?" Gale asked.

"No not yet." Deputy Hicks stares at Gale a moment. "Gale, I wanna apologize to you." Gale looked at her confused.

"Why?" Gale asks.

"I know you don't like me and our bickering hasn't helped. Let me just your mind at ease. There's noting going on with me and Sheriff Riley except that he's my boss and my friend. That's it." Deputy Hicks said lying. She was very convincing because Gale was falling for it.

"I appreciate that Deputy Judy. I wanna apologize to. I was being a bitch." Gale said.

"It's ok." Deputy Hicks said. "It's moments like this that make you realize how valuable life is."

"That's true." Gale said.

"Can you tell him I stopped by? I don't want to upset him with any unnecessary questions." Deputy Hicks said.

"No problem. Thanks deputy Hicks." Gale said as Deputy Hicks turns and leaves. She nods before walking out the door.

"Deputies, thanks for coming." Billy said letting both deputies Perkins and Hoss into the house.

"You said it was urgent." Deputy Perkins said.

"It is. We need to talk." Sidney said.

"Ok. What's up?" Deputy Hoss asked.

"My wife and I need to know that if we took our boys and left town, would the killings stop? The killer is after my wife and I. We feel if we can somehow draw the killer out by leaving town that he or she or whoever it is would stop killing." Billy said.

"Listen, I know the two of you are blaming yourselves for what has happened but the truth is, you two have ties here. Who's to say that the killings will stop once you're gone?" Deputy Perkins said.

"Besides, we're doing everything we can to find the person responsible for these murders." Deputy Hoss said.

"Well, it's not good enough." Billy said. "These killings started because we returned home. Don't you guys understand that?"

"Yes we do." Deputy Hoss responds.

"Deputies, the killer holds us directly responsible for the murders. He even said so." Sidney said. Both deputies looked at her.

"The killer said something to you?" Deputy Perkins asked.

"Yes." Sidney said.

"When?" Deputy Perkins asked.

"Right after Olivia's death. I was in her room when the phone rang. I picked it up and it was the killer." Sidney said.

"What did he say?" Deputy Hoss asked.

"He said that I couldn't save them, I could only watch and that the killer would make me watch as he killed Billy in front of me and that I'd be the last to die." Sidney said. William frowned as he Scott and Tommy along with Jill listened in the other room.

"Deputies, we believe our leaving town would help. The killer only wants us and if we stay he will kill again to make us suffer." Billy said. "The last thing we want is to endanger anyone else."

"I realize you two don't want anyone else to get hurt but we have to follow procedure. This case is still open and unfortunately until it is solved, you two can't leave." Deputy Perkins said.

"Just so you know, by my wife and I staying here, more people will die." Billy said angrily.

"I hope you're wrong Mr. Loomis." Deputy Hoss said.

"Me to." Billy responds.

"We'll get going. You guys have a good day." Deputy Perkins said.

"We'll be in touch." Deputy Hoss said as the two left the house.

Billy is standing at the window visibly upset. He hated the fact that they had to stay longer than expected. It's not that he didn't love Woodsboro, it's his hometown. His and Sidney's. What bothered him was the fact that with he and Sidney still in town, people's lives were at stake. He didn't want anyone else getting killed. Sidney walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waste. She leans her head on his shoulder. Neither spoke. Both knew what this met and felt guilty for it.

The doorbell rings again. This time Kate gets it. She opens it to reveal Kirby and Charlie. Jill's friends.

"Hey Mrs. Roberts. Is Jill home?" Kirby said.

"Sure Kirby come on in." Kate said as Charlie and Kirby walk into the house.

"Hey you two." Sidney said.

"Hey Sidney, Billy. How are you?" Charlie asked.

"Good, thanks." Sidney said as Billy nods.

"Uh, I'm sorry to hear about Tatum." Charlie said.

"Yeah, we know how much she met to you two. We just wanted to say we're sorry for your lose." Kirby said.

"Thanks guys." Sidney said again. Billy smiles holding her hand leading her to the other room where the boys are.

"Hey guys why don't we go up to my room." Jill said leading them up to her room. She needed to talk and Kirby, and Charlie were as close to siblings as it gets for Jill, despite it being revealed that she actually had a blood sibling. Sidney.

To Be Continued!


	16. Sister's Talk

Chapter Sixteen

Sisters Talk

The cemetery is filled with patrons who knew the victim. Several chairs are surround by the open grave site of Tatum Riley. There are several people who knew Tatum. Her co-workers, her boss, a few patients that she helped. Her neighbors are also in attendance. Sitting in the front row are Dewey, Gale, Gabe, Tommy, Sidney, Billy, William, Scott, Jill, Kate, Kirby, and Charlie. The deputies are all there as well to make sure things are secure. The pastor gives his sermon while talking about Tatum. Everyone gave a moment of silence in a tribute to Tatum. Tommy spent entire sermon crying his little eyes out. Dewey let tears stream down his face remembering his sister as he has to say good bye. Gale held his hand the whole time. Sidney let tears fall from her face as well. She had a hold of Tommy as he cried. Billy held William's hand as he cried. Scott had his arm on his brother's shoulder to comfort him. Kate held Jill's hand. Kirby and Charlie held hands to. Something about funerals always brought out the sadness in everyone.

The Pastor finished his sermon. Everyone got the chance to say good bye. Everyone laid flowers on Tatum's casket. Tommy broke down again and was helped by William, Scott and Gabe. They took him Dewey's car. Gale, Deputy Hicks, Deputy Hoss, Deputy Perkins and Billy put flowers on Tatum's casket. Sidney and Dewey lingered a moment. The two spending the most time with Tatum.

"Goodbye sis, I'm gonna miss you." Sidney said then she leans down and kisses the casket before moving away.

"I'm so sorry Tatum. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I wish it were me in there. I would give anything to trade places with you." Dewey sobbed. "I know we never had the best relationship. But we became the best of friends. We protected each other though good times and bad. I'm gonna miss you so much. I promise, I will find the person who took you from us. I promise." Dewey said as he kisses her casket then places the flower on it.

Several limos and cars surround the streets close to the Roberts home. Kate volunteered to host the collation being held at her house. She hired a caterer and made some of the food herself. There a lot of people inside the Roberts home enjoying food and talking about their relationships with Tatum. Dewey was glad that some many people turned out to pay their respects. Tatum was lucky to have all these people who cared about her. Billy sees Dewey with a can of beer in his hand sitting by the window and decides to go talk to him. He knew Dewey was hurting. Tatum dying was tough on all of them especially Tommy.

"Hey. Dew." Billy said.

"Hey Bill." Dewey said taking a sip of his beer.

"Some turn out huh?" Billy asked him casually.

"Yep. Tay could be a handful but everyone loved her." Dewey said.

"That much is true." Billy said sipping his beer.

"How's Sid holding up?" Dewey asked him.

"She's being her usual tough self." Billy said. "How's Tommy?"

"Coping." Dewey said. "He's without his parents now. They won't be around to see him grow up. They won't get to experience his first love, his first kiss, the first time he has sex. His graduation." Dewey said.

"It's going to be hard on him for a while, he has family who will see him through this. You, Gale, Gabe, Me, Sidney, William, Scott. He even has Jill and Kate. He's not alone. Neither are you bro." Billy said.

"Thanks man." Dewey said.

"Not a problem man. Tatum was family to me. So are you." Billy said as Dewey stood up to embrace Billy in a hug.

"Do me a favor and check on Tommy for me." Dewey asked.

"Sure." Billy said standing and walking away leaving Dewey alone in his thoughts.

"Wow, look at the turn out." Kirby said as she, Charlie and Robbie walked into the house.

"I didn't know she had some many friends." Robbie says.

"Well, Tatum lived here before the murders and returned home. She has history here. It's only natural that people would come out mourn." Charlie said.

"I wonder where Jill is." Kirby said.

"She's probably with Sidney." Robbie said. "Speaking of which, Kirby, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us about Jill and Sidney."

"Yeah. You were going to say it but stopped." Charlie said.

"Well, come here." She said pulling them towards the foyer of the house. "Jill told me that her mother Kate isn't really her mom."

"Then who is she, her aunt or something?" Robbie asked.

"Precisely." Kirby said. Charlie and Robbie stared at her wondering who Jill's mother could be. Charlie figures it out. Kirby notices the look on his face. "You got it!"

"Yes." Charlie said.

"No." Robbie said.

"Doofus, isn't obvious?" Kirby asked. Robbie stared at them dumbfounded. "Maureen is Jill's mother."

"Maureen Prescott?" Robbie asked.

"YES!" Both Charlie and Kirby said.

"Wow." Robbie said shocked.

"How is Jill handling it?" Charlie asked.

"She's coping but she's still in shock." Kirby said. "I would be to if I found out Maureen Prescott was my mother." Robbie joked.

"I don't think that's why she's shocked. She's shocked because all this time, her mother never told her the truth. She actually overheard it while Sidney and Mrs. Roberts talked in the kitchen." Kirby said.

"Tatum was like a sister to Sidney so essentially, Sidney having lost a sister gained one." Robbie said as all three nodded. "It's natures cruel joke."

"That's one way to look at it." Kirby said sarcastically.

"I gotta say, Tatum was hot." Robbie said. "Pity she's gone. I think I could've had a shot with her." Robbie said. Charlie laughed as Kirby eyed him angrily. "What!" She shook her head.

"Dude, the woman is dead. Show some respect." Charlie said.

"My bad." Robbie said.

"Let's go see if we can comfort her." Charlie said as all three moved from the foyer towards the rest of the house looking for Jill. There were a lot of people so it may not be that easy.

Sidney sits in the small room alone. She's been needing to get away from all the angry looks the patrons have been giving her. Everyone in town blames her for what her mother has started. Some even went as far as to call her the grim reaper of death. Listening to the absent minded small town folks bad mouth her only fueled her anger and self blame. Honestly, she blamed herself for Tatum's death. Had she not shown up in town, Tatum would still be alive. Maybe if her mother had thought about her actions before hand, that maybe all the people she came in contact with wouldn't have died. Maybe if Maureen had taken responsibility of Roman and had become the mother he needed, he wouldn't have had to resort to murder. If Maureen had never slept with Mr. Meeks, maybe Randy doesn't feel the need to commit murder and Derek wouldn't have a need for revenge. Mrs. Meeks would still be alive. So would Derek. Her father would still be alive and would've been able to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. Maybe if Maureen hadn't sleep with Kate's husband, Jill wouldn't be her sister but her cousin. She let the tears fall down her face as she sorts through her emotions. She was left to deal with the after math of her mother's actions and it tortured her soul. Sidney sobs lightly unaware of the presence in the room.

Jill had been standing at the entrance watching Sidney. She felt so bad for her cousin turned sister. Tatum must've met the world to Sidney. Jill had no idea that Sidney's soul and her heart ached something fierce. Her heart and soul ached in a way Jill couldn't begin to imagine. Watching Sidney sob fueled her pity and sympathy for the woman. She decided that it was her time to comfort Sidney. She spent so much time taking care of her husband, her children and her career that no one stopped to take of her. She made her way over to her. Sidney looked up and saw Jill moving towards her. She smiled weakly not bothering to hide her tears.

"You ok?" Jill asked her. Sidney nodded but deep down Jill knew she was lying.

"No." Sidney said. She smiled weakly.

"I'm so sorry about Tatum. I know she was close to you." Jill said.

"Thanks. She was like a sister to me." Sidney said. Jill smiled at the statement. "I can't believe she's gone."

"I wish there was a way I could take your pain away." Jill said. Sidney smiled touched by her sister's words.

"There's nothing you could do about Tatum's death." Sidney said.

"That's not what I mean. I mean the pain you've been feeling for so long. Mom, I mean Maureen started all this and left you to deal with it. I wish that you were relieved of the burden. None of this was your fault and yet you're tormented by these events day and day out. I don't know how you manage." Jill said.

"I manage find knowing that I have people in my life that care about me. Its when those I love are killed that's when it hurts the most." Sidney said.

"Tatum was tough. I'll bet she fought hard until the very end." Jill said.

"Knowing Tatum, she wouldn't have went down fighting." Sidney said smirking. "Jill thanks for coming to funeral. You didn't have to."

"I know but I'm here to support you Sid. We're family. Families support each other." Jill said.

"That's true. Come here." Sidney said as she and Jill embraced in a hug.

Gale sees Dewey sitting on the porch alone. She decides to go keep her husband company. She realizes he's grieving over the loss of his sister and needs all the support he can get. She's a bit conflicted herself. The wife and mother side of her is telling her that she must stick by her family while the reporter side of her wants get the story at any cost. She fights off the urge to keep her reporter side at bay.

"Hey handsome." She said sitting down next to him.

"Hey beautiful." Dewey responds putting his arm around her shoulder.

"How you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm ok." Dewey said.

"I'm so sorry about Tatum. I know you miss her." Gale said.

"Yeah I do." Dewey said. "I keep thinking about our relationship. When we were little and our dad left, I knew I had to be the man of the house. I knew I had to take care of my sister and mother. I remember when Tatum followed me around town. She was just five or six. I was probably about ten." Dewey said remembering simpler times in his life. "I recall one kid picking on her. The first thing she did was call me. Actually that was the first time she called me Dewey instead of Dwight." He said smiling. Gale smiled to.

"She couldn't say Dwight?" Gale asked amused.

"No. She use to say Dewey, Dewey. I would correct her and say no Dwight." Dewey said as they chuckled. Gale laughs. "She would follow me everywhere."

"It sounds like you two were close." Gale said.

"Yeah, that is until were a little older. Sidney came into our lives. Tatum and Sidney became fast friends. That's when she began to distance herself from me. I don't think she did it intentionally but I do think that she and Sid became closer. It was the same time my dad left. Tatum was missing him but Sidney filled that void in her life. I just kept going to school and working after woods to make sure we had money and we ate." Dewey said.

"Where did you work after school?" Gale asked.

"I worked at the grocery store for the evening up until 9pm." Dewey said.

"When did you find time to do homework?" Gale asked.

"Before each of my classes." Dewey said as he and Gale laughed. His smile disappeared when he saw several news vans pull up to the curb of the Roberts home. Gale saw it to and both stood up off the chair. "What the hell are they doing here?" Dewey asks.

"I don't know." Gale said. She made her way towards the hordes of media.

"Sheriff, we're sorry for you're lost. Care to comment on your sister's murder?" Reporter one asks.

"Hey, what the fuck are you guys doing here?" Gale yells. Her yelling causes the patrons inside the house come out. This includes Sidney, Billy, William, Scott, Gabe and Tommy. Jill, Kate, Kirby, Robby and Charlie watched from inside the house. "Can't you see our family is grieving? Why don't you take your asses someplace else? Get out of here before I really get mad." She yells.

"Sheriff, we just wanna a comment." Reporter two asks.

"You got shit in your ears? My wife just told you to get lost. I just buried my sister and her son is grieving. You idiots have the audacity to come here and question me." Dewey said getting angry.

"Back the fuck off." Gale said. Deputies Hoss, Perkins Jenkins and Hicks made their outside stepping in front of Gale pushing the reporters away.

"You guys should go on about your business." Deputy Perkin said. All the reporters made their way off the Roberts property getting back into their vehicles and driving off.

Sidney was impressed with Gale. She could've used this to her advantage but chose to stand by her grieving husband. Sidney smiled realizing Gale had evolved into something more than just a reporter. She had become true family.

"Thank you for sticking by me baby." Dewey said his arm around his wife.

"Anytime honey." She said as the two kissed.

A little later on in the evening, several patrons had left the collation. Jill had gone outside to get some air. She was grateful that Kirby, Charlie and Robbie were there to keep her company. She saw them through the window playing the boys. Tommy hadn't smiled much but Robbie being funny made him laugh a little. She spots a figure moving toward the house. It's Trevor. She really didn't want to see him right now.

"Hi Jill." Trevor said walking up the stairs towards her.

"Please Trevor, just leave me alone. I'm so not in the mood for this." Jill said.

"I'm not here to give you grief. I just came by to see how you're doing." Trevor said.

"I'm fine. Now you know and you can go." Jill said. Robbie came outside of the house.

"Is everything ok?" Robbie asked as Trevor frowned. He knew Robbie liked Jill and would give anything to be with her but she had dated Trevor and still had some feelings for him.

"Everything's fine. Trevor was just leaving." Jill said as Trevor frowned turned around and left without saying anything. "Thanks for coming out the house Robbie. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"It's cool. You ok?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Sidney. She puts up a tough exterior but deep down she's hurting. I know it." Jill said.

"I know you're worried for her. Like you said Sid's tough. I can't even imagine what she's going through. Sheriff Riley is grieving in losing his only sister. It's gotta be tough for him as well as Sidney." Robbie said. Jill nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't get a chance to thank you guys for coming. You didn't have to." Jill said to him.

"It's no problem. We're friends. Friends stick by each other." Robbie said. If she only knew he was crushing on her. Jill smiled. "Come here." He said pulling her into a hug. Kirby and Charlie watched. They knew he liked her.

Billy hadn't seen his wife in hours. Sidney had spent so much time alone and didn't want to be bothered. He looked all over the house for her. He checked Jill's room. She was there with Kirby, Charlie, Robbie and the boys. He made sure they were ok. Kate was cleaning and received help from Gale and Deputy Judy Hicks. Perkins and Hoss were outside talking with Dewey. Where was Sidney? He went up to the guest room and found Sidney standing at the window. She had been crying. Sidney knew it was Billy who entered the room. His cologne gave him away. He walks up behind her, wraps his arms around Sidney's waste and pulls her into him.

"Baby, you ok?" Billy says leaning his head on hers.

"No, My best friend is dead. I couldn't save her." Sidney said as the tears roll down her face. "I should've been there. Billy. I should've saved her but I couldn't. It's my fault." Sidney sobs.

"Babe, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known she was in danger." Billy said.

"It should've been me." Sidney said.

"Wait?" Billy asked angrily.

"It should've been me." Sidney said firmly.

"What if it had been you? Then what?" Billy asked raising his voice. Sidney didn't respond. She really didn't know what to say. "What would that have done to William and Scott? How do you think they'd feel losing you? How do you think I'd feel losing you?" Billy asked.

"I'm tired of this Billy. I'm so done with shit." Sidney said sobbing.

"Baby, I know you're tired, angry, frustrated. I get that. I am to but that doesn't mean that you should want to die. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. William and Scott would miss you." Billy said.

"What about Tommy? He misses Tatum. He shouldn't have to go through what I went through." Sidney said.

"I understand baby but he'll have a support behind him just as you did. He won't be alone." Billy pleads with her.

"I miss her Billy." Sidney sobs harder. Billy pulls her into a hug. He comforts her as she sobs on his shoulder.

"We'll find who did this Tatum. I promise." He whispers to her. He holds Sidney so tight letting her cry as long as she needs to. He knew she was hurt at Tatum's lost. He was hurting to. Tatum was like a sister to him to. Both grieve.

To Be Continued!


	17. StabAThon

Chapter Seventeen

Stab-A-Thon

With the recent events being as traumatizing as it was, Billy had decided to take the boys around town for the day. He had taken them into town for breakfast, he let them play at the arcade, he made sure they had lunch and then took them to a movie. The evening was winding down and it was but the boys weren't quite ready to go home. He decided to take them to Basquin robins for some ice cream. Gabe got his favorite chunky monkey ice cream, Scott got cookies and crème, Will got vanilla and chocolate and Tommy got strawberry.

He hadn't felt like playing video games or going to a movie or eating for that matter. All he cared about was grieving for his mother. He wanted Tatum back and knew that wasn't going to happen. He resented his cousin and friends for having their parents in their lives. He had no one. Both his parents are dead and that bothered him. He was grateful that his uncle Dewey and Aunt Gale are in his life and is happy that Sidney and Billy are there to but it's not the same. Billy watched him and felt for the kid.

"How's everyone's ice cream?" Billy asked.

"Cool." Gabe said as they laughed.

"Thanks dad." William said.

"No problem." Billy said smiling. "Tommy, how's the ice cream?" He asked.

"It's ok." Tommy said playing with his ice cream. Billy sighed feeling bad for his little nephew. Gabe rubbed his shoulder.

Jill goes into the fridge to get something to eat. She hadn't eaten much with all the murders, the press and the police around her. It was a total nightmare. She didn't know how her sister did it. Sidney came into the kitchen watching Jill. She felt bad for her sister and knew what she was going through. Jill saw her and smiled weakly.

"I feel trapped in here." Jill complained. Sidney smiled weakly.

"I know what you mean." She said to her. "I'm sorry about Olivia. I know she was your friend."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about your publicist." Jill said. Sidney nodded.

"I feel like a prisoner in my own home. Mom won't let me go to stab-a-thon. It's a nightmare." Jill said.

"You know when someone tells you they know how you feel and their only telling you that to make you feel better?" Sidney asked her. Jill nods. "I know how you feel." Sidney said.

"I don't know how you dealt with it all. How did you do it? You know people looking at you and staring." Jill asked.

"People look at me?" Sidney joked. Jill smirked. Sidney leaned on the counter to talk to her sister. "The way I dealt with it all was that I thought about the people I cared about. It made it easier." Jill nods.

"I'm scared Sidney. I'm scared for you and Billy, my mom, friends, My self. I don't want you to die. I sure as hell didn't want you to die.

"Jill, I promise I will not let anything happen to you. Billy, Dewey, Gale and I will do everything in our power to protect those we love. You and I just learned we're sisters. I will not let whoever is doing this tear us apart." Sidney said. Jill smiled. "Come here." She said as She and Jill hugged tightly. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Jill said.

"Good." Sidney said.

"I'm gonna be in my room if you need me." Jill said.

"Ok." Sidney said as Jill left the kitchen. Sidney took one last glance outside the window making sure it was clear before heading into the living room.

Kirby's car pulls up to the curb of this barn. She figured this was where Stab-A-Thon was being held. It was secluded, no one knew it was there. It was perfect. She was impressed with Charlie and Robbie for picking the location. She got out of the car talking to Jill on her cell.

"I feel like a damn prisoner in this house. It feels creepy too." Jill said.

"What?" Kirby asks.

"It's weird. Olivia's house is boarded up. It's almost as if she doesn't exist. " Jill said.

"I think Olivia would understand." Kirby said. "You're not coming to stab-a-thon? I can swing by and pick you up?" Kirby asked. "Holy shit! Despite crash landing on planet dorkville, I think this could be fun. You should come."

"Fat chance. After last night, my mom won't let me go so I'm stuck. Besides, I've got heckle and jeckle watching me." Jill joked. Kirby smirked.

"Oh look who's here. It's your ex." Kirby said walking by Trevor.

"What is he doing there? That is not his scene." Jill said.

"I have no idea. Maybe he thinks you're here." Kirby said.

"Hey Kirby." Trevor said receiving the middle finger from Kirby.

"I wish I could be there but a last I have to stay in the house." Jill said.

"Ok, well you do your good girl thang and I will drink enough for the both of us." Kirby said.

"Talk to you later." Jill said.

"Later." Kirby said before they both hung up.

"What do you think sexy?" Charlie asks her flirting.

"Very impressive. You and I need to be alone." Kirby said. Charlie followed her to a secluded corner. Robbie smirked and kept greeting others as they made their way into the barn. Charlie and Kirby found a couple hey stacks and sat down to talk. "You know this is the perfect location. No one knows about this place." She said.

"More importantly it's secluded." Charlie said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kirby said.

"How come you never liked me before?" Charlie asked her.

"It's not that I didn't like you, it's hard for me to open up since….well you." Kirby said looking away. It was the first time she had shown a vulnerable side. Charlie knew who she was referring to. Before starting high school, Kirby had been dating Matthew Courtland. The two had been together going on a year and half until Matt broke Kirby's heart. She hasn't open up since and vowed to never give her heart to another guy. That is until Charlie showed interest. Deep down, she truly likes Charlie but is afraid of getting hurt again.

"Matt?" Charlie asked. Kirby nods. "How long has it been?"

"Three years." Kirby said.

"He was a douche." Charlie said. Kirby looked away. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Kirby said to him.

"I know that the only reason you wouldn't get with me was because you were still getting over your broken heart but deep down, I think you're afraid of getting hurt again. Am I right?" Charlie asked. Kirby smiled weakly. "It's ok. I understand. You know you have to kiss a few frogs to find your prince." He said smiling. Kirby smiled back.

"I think I already have." Kirby said leaning to kiss Charlie. Charlie leans in as well. Their lips meet as they experience their first kiss. The heat between is undeniable. Charlie's tongue probes the bottom of Kirby's lips as they part allowing him entry. They continue to make out heavily.

To Be Continued !


	18. Gale Is Attacked

Chapter Eighteen

Gale Is Attacked

Wearing a ghost face mask, Gale sneaks her way into barn pretending to be a party goer. She takes a drink and nods to a few teens trying to be social hiding her true agenda. Gale sees a set of stairs leading to the top of the barn. She decides to go up there. She begins placing cameras all around the top of the barn to get a view of the stab-a-thon. She hopes to get something on camera or the scoop like she use to do back in the day. Once the cameras are in place she sneaks out.

"Yes." She said to herself. "Damn I'm good."

Robbie finds Charlie with Kirby on top of him as the two are making out. Charlie's hands are all over Kirby's ass. Both are moaning as the kiss is heated. Robby can't help but stare at Kirby's ass. It looks so good to him. His dick was getting hard watching the scene before him. Charlie's hands continue to move from Kirby's ass to her breasts. She moaned loving the way it felt when Charlie touched her. Robbie hated to interrupt them but they had stab-a-thon to host.

"Ahem." Robbie said as Charlie and Kirby stopped kissing. Kirby removed herself from off Charlie as they fixed their selves up. "Sorry to intrude but…"

"But what man? We were busy here." Charlie barked.

"Sorry but we have to host the stab-a-thon." Robbie said smirking.

"I hope that thing is off." Kirby said angrily.

"Um sure." Robbie lied smiling.

"Asshole." Kirby said stalking off shoving past Robbie.

"Dude." Charlie said. Robbie gave him an apologetic look.

With Charlie and Robbie hosting stab-a-thon, Gale makes it back to her car unseen. She happy about having successfully installed cameras into secluded areas to capture the stab-a-thon. She smiles at the placement of the cameras.

"Perfect." Gale says smiling. "New work in progress. Chapter one, when I moved to Woodsboro, I never thought in a million years dreamed that I would again play a critical role in solving another series of these…" She says into her recorder pausing as she sees her cameras being covered up. "What the hell?" She asked as all four cameras are covered and she sees Ghost Face. She looks around shocked.

Dewey is driving his patrol car down a street. His cell phone rings and recognizes the number to be Gale's. He's has heard from her since this morning. He wondered what his wife was up to. He answers his phone.

"Gale where are you?" Dewey asks her.

"I followed the kids to the stab-a-thon." Gale told her husband. "There's an old abandoned farm on Fort Dillon Road. I've got it under surveillance. I think the killer is about to make his move."

"What makes you so sure?" Dewey asked her.

"You do a remake to out do the original that's what the kids said. This party is all about the stab movies. Come on. How medda can you get?" Gale asked.

"How whadda can you get?" Dewey asked not knowing the lingo kids use today.

"I don't know. I heard them say it. Dewey listen to me you have to get out here. Come on you catch the killer, I get the story, it's a win, win." Gale said to him.

"I thought you were going rogue Gale?" Dewey asked her.

"Oh come on. Are you serious? Come on. Forget it. Thanks for having faith in me. I have to fix my equipment." Gale said hanging up on Dewey.

"Gale!" Dewey said then hanging up his cell phone and turning on the siren as his patrol car sped up.

As the movie continues and the teens are engrossed in the stab movies, Gale slips back into the barn unnoticed by the teens. Charlie has his arm around Kirby who is drinking and eating popcorn. Robbie is recording everyone at stab-a-thon using his recording equipment. Gale begins looking at the cameras to see what's wrong with it. She has no idea the killer is behind her.

Dewey's patrol car pulls up the barn in which stab-a-thon as is being held.

"Gale!" Dewey calls her name but she is nowhere to be seen. Her car is there though. He decides to call for back up. "Deputy Hicks, how far are you from Fort Dillon Road?"

"About five minutes at the most Sheriff." Deputy Hicks said.

"Good, I need you here. Something's about to go down." Dewey said. He leans into Gale's car looking for her. He sees her remote that controls the cameras and notices Ghost Face behind Gale. "Gale!" He yells and runs towards the barn.

Meanwhile, Gale has no idea the killer is behind. She sees another small remote and notices the camera sitting in the middle of the haystack. It's not her camera. As she moves closer towards it, her own camera captures the killer sneaking up behind her.

Gale spins around to see Ghost Face behind her. Ghost Face swings the knife at her missing. Gale falls back on a haystack as Ghost Face goes for her again. She moves again. Ghost Face chases her around a pile of hay stacked on each other. She goes one way, Ghost Face follows. She goes the other way, Ghost Face follows. Gale shoves the hay stack onto Ghost Face who moves. Gale tries to run but Ghost Face grabs her shoving her onto the floor. Both wrestle a moment. Gale brave to the bitter end has words for Ghost Face. Ghost Face is on top of her the knife in his hand.

"Go ahead if you've got the guts." Gale spats. Ghost Face stabs her in the shoulder. Gale screams.

"GALE!" Dewey yells firing his weapon. All the teens scatter out of the barn. Ghost Face ducks the shot as Gale rolls away and off the second level of the barn. She lands on a stack of hay. Dewey runs up to see if he got the killer but he's gone. He goes back over to Gale who's clutching her shoulder. "Gale, you ok?" He asked.

"No. My shoulder hurts. Did you get him?" She asked.

"No. He got away." Dewey said. "Don't worry help is on the way. Put pressure on it."

"What's the status on that ambulance?" Deputy Hicks yells into her walkie talkie.

"Dewey, the killer is recording the murders. This time, he's making the movie." Gale said as Dewey stared at her.

The ambulance rush Gale into the emergency room. Dewey is with her. Thank god Billy had Tommy and Gabe. He didn't want them to see Gale like this. Thank god she was alive. Injured but alive.

"I'm so sorry for pushing you away. From now on it's you and me forever." Dewey said.

"Gabe and Tommy. Don't forget our boys." Gale said smiling. Dewey found it charming how she referred to her son and nephew as their boys.

"Right. You, me, our boys forever." Dewey said smiling.

"Dewey, do me a favor." Gale asked.

"Anything." Dewey told her.

"Get that motherfucker." Gale said to him.

"You got it baby." Dewey said as the nurses and doctors took her the rest of the way. Dewey stood back a moment before leaving to catch the fucker who attacked his wife and murdered his sister.

To Be Continued!


	19. The Killer Calls Sidney

Chapter Nineteen

The Killer Calls Sidney

Sidney had decided to go into the kitchen to make herself some tea. She's sipping the tea while reading a magazine. She wanted to take her mind off things for an evening. Sidney was also grateful that Billy had taken the kids out for the evening. She was at least free of William hovering over her. She loves her son but she was tired of him hounding her and asking if she was ok. William was a lot like Billy, a momma's boy. Scott was like her. he loves his parents but needs his space. Her cell phone rang and it was Billy calling her.

"Hello." Sidney said casually into the phone.

"Hey baby." Billy said.

"What's going on? How are the boys?" Sidney asked.

"They're fine. The boys and I hung out all day. We saw a movie, had lunch, played games and now we're having ice cream." Billy said.

"Sounds like fun." Sidney said smiling. She was glad that the kids did something to take their minds off things.

"Yeah. They had a good time kicking my ass in video games." Billy said smirking. He turned to Gabe and Scott who are playing the PSP system. Gabe is encouraging Scott. William and Tommy were playing finger hockey.

"I'm sure." Sidney said. "How's Tommy doing?"

"He's coping. You know going through the motions." Billy said.

"I know all too well what he's going through." Sidney said.

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna keep them out for at least another hour and then we're coming back to the house." Billy said.

"Ok. I'll see you soon. Love you." Sidney said.

"I love you to." Billy said.

"Give the boys kisses for me will ya?" Sidney joked knowing that Billy wouldn't do that.

"Yeah ok." Billy said smiling. "Bye."

"Bye." Sidney said hanging up her phone. She chuckled to herself. Billy wouldn't give the boys a kiss for her. She'd have to do that when they got back. She goes back to reading her magazine and drinking her tea when she hears a noise. She looks up but doesn't see anything. She hears the noise again and places her cup of coffee down on the counter. Sidney slowly moves towards the back porch. She opens the door and notices the wind chimes in dangling. Sidney sighs realizing it was the wind chimes she was hearing. She removed them placing them on the chair out back. When she turned around she was met with Kate moving up the back porch carrying groceries. "Oh god Kate you scared me." Sidney said holding her chest.

"Sorry. Hey who moved my wind chimes?" Kate asked.

"Oh I did. I thought I heard something out here." Sidney said.

"Can you take these inside, I have some more stuff in the car." Kate said.

"Ok." Sidney took the bag from Kate and went back into the house. She begins to remove some of the groceries when the phone rings. Sidney stops a moment, stares at the phone before ignoring it. It continues to ring. "Jill are gonna get that?" she yells up to Jill's room but get's no answer. Sidney sighs and moves towards the counter where the phone is. She picks up the phone. "Roberts residence."

"You're survivor aren't you Sidney?" Ghost Face asked. Sidney tenses immediately recognizing that eerie voice. "You're one an only skill. You survive. We'll I've got one question for you. What good is it to be a survivor in this little drama if everyone around is dead?"

"Who are you?" Sidney asked.

"Turn on the TV to channel six." Ghost Face tells her.

"Who the fuck are you!" Sidney asked raising her voice.

"Turn it on. Watch the teaser." Ghost Face said.

Sidney turns on the television. A news reporter comes on TV.

"It nearly turned deadly tonight with the latest victim being Gale Weathers–Riley, the wife of Woodsboro's sheriff. She's in serious condition after being stabbed. Her assailant then fled the scene. Ghost Face laughs as Sidney shuts the TV off. "You glad you came home Sidney? Has it been worth it yet?"

"Why are you doing this?" Sidney asks.

"Friends count but it's the family ties that cut deep am I right?" Ghost Face asks.

"What do you mean?" Sidney asks.

"The ones you're closest to. What's more important than family? The bond of blood." Ghost Face says.

"Don't." Sidney pleads.

"You're, aunt, your cousin. Oh wait. Jill is your sister isn't she?" Ghost Face laughs as Sidney frowns hard. "I might even take it up a notch and go after that husband of yours Billy Loomis."

"DON"T." Sidney yells.

"Or maybe even your baby boys William and Scott. They aren't babies anymore, are they Sidney? My have they grown." Ghost Face teases.

"You don't touch my boys. Don't bring them into this." Sidney yells.

"They were already doomed being born into your family!" Ghost Face says.

"I swear if you so much as touch a hair on their heads, I'll kill you myself." Sidney threatened angrily. Ghost Face laughs. "You know I can do it."

"You can't save them. All you can do is watch." Ghost Face says laughing. Sidney hangs up the phone and runs up the stairs.

"Jill." Sidney calls to her sister. She enters her room to find that Jill had snuck out. She'd have to have a little talk with her kid sister later. Meanwhile she had to make sure Jill was safe. She sees her lab top sitting on her bed and opens up. Sidney sees the message from Jill to Kirby telling her to come pick her. Kirby tells her that they moved Stab-a-thon to Charlie's house. "Charlie's house." Sidney said to no one in particular. She looks through Jill's list of friends and comes across Charlie's name. she finds his address and quickly writes it down on a piece of paper she found on Jill's nightstand. She frowns as she shuts the lab top off.

To Be Continued!


	20. Kate Dies

Chapter Twenty

Kate Dies

Sidney comes down the stairs worried for her sister. Kate moves into the kitchen carrying the rest of the groceries. She found out where Jill had gone but it didn't stop her from worrying considering the conversation she just had with the killer.

"Kate." Sidney yells. Kate places the bag of groceries onto the counter. "Kate."

"Sid. What's wrong?" Kate asks.

"Jill's not in her room. Kirby came and got her. You gotta call her and get her back here." Sidney said.

"Ok." Kate said pulling out her phone and dialing Jill's number. It rings and goes straight to voice mail. "She's not picking up. What's going on?"

"The killer called and said he's coming after me. He wants my family first." Sidney said.

"Oh my god. You should call Billy." Kate said. Sidney nods and dials Billy's number.

"Shit! His phone went to voicemail to." Sidney said. "Let's get the cops."

"The cops aren't there." Kate said.

"What?" Sidney asked.

"They were there when I came in but they're not there now." Kate said.

"Let's get to Charlie's." Sidney said as they moved towards the back door. Sidney opens the door and sees Ghost Face's reflection in the wind chimes. She immediately closes the door locking it. "Out the front." Sidney says as both women move towards the front door.

"Kate opens the door and Ghost Face is right there. Sidney attempts to shut the door but Ghost Face is able to get the knife in the door. Sidney and Kate use all their strength to close the door. Kate uses her foot to slam the door shut. Ghost Face is able to stab her in the back through the mail slider in the door. "We gotta get out of here." She stops when she sees Kate hasn't moved. "Come on Kate." Kate doesn't move. Blood trickles from Kate's mouth. Sidney realizes something has happened. She grabs her as Ghost Face manages to pull the knife from Kate's back. Sidney holds her realizing she's been stabbed. "Oh god." Sidney said.

"Tell Jill, I love her and that I'm sorry." Kate mustered before dying in Sidney's arms.

"No." Sidney cries out. She gently lays Katie back down on the ground before getting up and running towards the back door again. She runs right into Deputy Hicks. "Deputy Hicks."

"Sidney what's wrong?" Deputy Hicks asks.

"We were attacked. My aunt is dead." Sidney said.

"Where?" Deputy Hicks asks.

"At the front door." Sidney responds.

"Show me." Deputy Hicks says as Sidney takes her to where Kate's body lies. Deputy Hicks steps in front of Sidney to view the body.

"What's going on?" Came another voice.

"Kate Roberts is dead. Where the fuck were you and Hoss?" Deputy Hicks asks.

"I don't know where Hoss is. He went to make his rounds and when he didn't return, I went to look for him." Deputy Perkins said.

"While you were gone, it got another person killed." Deputy Hicks lectured.

"Fuck!" Deputy Perkins cursed. He felt bad. He hadn't met for Kate to get killed. He wanted to make sure his partner was ok.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out. Have you tried calling Deputy Hoss on the radio?" Deputy Hicks asked.

"Yes but he isn't picking up." Deputy Perkins said.

"Shit." Deputy Hicks says. Neither of them noticed Sidney move towards the back of the house. She got into Kate's car and pulled off. "Call this in." She orders.

"This is deputy Perkins. There was a homicide at the Roberts residence. No sign of Deputy Hoss."

"Copy that deputy." Said the operator's voice.

"Sid, I'm sorry for your…" Deputy Perkins trailed off realizing Sidney has left.

Sidney sped down the streets of Woodsboro residences hoping to save her sister. She tried several more times to call Billy but no answer. She figured his cell was out of range couldn't get a signal. No matter how she looked at it, she was the only one who could save her sister.

To Be Continued!


	21. StabAThon Continued

Chapter Twenty-One

Stab-A-Thon Continued

After what took place at the barn, Charlie, Robbie and Kirby decided to continue their tradition of watching all seven stab movies at Charlie's house. Kirby had picked Jill a few houses away from Jill's so Sidney wouldn't see her leave. Jill hated being cramped up in the house and felt like a prisoner thus the reason for sneaking out. Robbie was happy Jill could make it. He was crushing on her big time and was disappointed when she didn't show up at the barn. He was even more upset that Trevor showed his face. All four are in a large room what Charlie likes to call his media room. It's where he stores most of his movie equipment. Inside the room are two love seats, a big 50' flat screen TV, a blue ray DVD player, and surround speakers. There's a coffee table in front of the love seats and to the far left are Charlie's media equipment. Charlie is seated next to Kirby on one side of the love seats while Robbie and Jill are on the side.

"Since, stab-a-thon was canceled, I figured we can continue it here. My place." Charlie said with his arm around Kirby who takes a sip of her drink. Robbie and Jill smile.

"I had no idea you two began dating." Jill said to Kirby.

"We're soul mates right babe?" Charlie asks smiling.

"You got that right stud." Kirby said as they kissed.

"You want some?" Robbie asked taking a sip of tequila.

"Sure." Jill said taking the bottle from him and sipping it herself. She squinted as the liquor stung her chest. "Damn that's good." She said as they laughed. Robbie smiled as they drank.

"Come on Charles, play the movie." Robbie said. Charlie presses a button onto the screen. The movie comes on. Charlie is blowing in Kirby's ear cause it's turning her on. He wraps his arm around her waste as sticking his tongue in her ear. Kirby's moans are getting Charlie turned on.

"So." Robbie said whispering to Jill who was watching the movie.

"So." She said.

"I'm glad you came." Robbie said to her. He was staring her. She was so beautiful. His stomach ached as he had butterflies in them. Jill always made him feel nervous. She looked at him. Both smiled nervously at each other.

"Me to." She said.

"You and Trevor aren't together anymore?" Robbie asked her.

"Nope." Jill responds.

"So does that mean you're a free agent?" Robbie asks.

"Yep." Jill asks. Both look over at Kirby and Charlie who are engrossed in their own make out session. Kirby is cradling Charlie's lap as they tongued each other down. Charlie has his hands on her ass. Both are groping each other. Jill was definitely uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go get some more popcorn." Jill said standing up and begin to leave the media room.

"I'll help." Robbie said as he got up off the couch and followed Jill into the kitchen.

Charlie laid Kirby on her back and got on top of her. Charlie has his hands all over her chest.

"MMMM. Tell me you want me." Charlie moans in Kirby's ear.

"I want you Charlie. I want you so bad." Kirby moans as Charlie sucks on Kirby's neck.

In the kitchen, Jill finds two packs of pop corn and puts one in the microwave. She goes into the cabinet to grab another bowl but it's too high on the shelf. She cannot reach it. Robbie watches her a moment amused at how she keeps trying to grab the bowl. He notices something else, her breasts. Every time she jumps up her breasts move and it was a turn on to him. Finally after admiring her breasts for what seemed like a long time, Robbie moved towards the cabinet and easily grabbed the bowl from the cabinet.

"Hey you go my lady." He said in an English accent. Jill smiled.

"Thanks." Jill said.

"No problem." Robbie said as Jill moved away from him towards the microwave to remove the popcorn. She pops in another pack. Then pores the first bag of pop corn into the bowl. "I had no idea, Kirby was into Charlie." Robbie said as Jill smiles. "I mean Charlie always said she was into him but I didn't believe him."

"She could do worst. I mean she could date Trevor." Jill joked.

"She won't." Robbie said as they chuckled.

"Of course not. She'd rather eat dirt first." Jill said laughing. She was unaware of what took place at her house. She had no idea that her mother is dead and that her sister is coming to save her.

"So, I how are things going between you and big sis?" Robbie asked.

"You mean Sidney?" She asked. Robbie nods. "Things are ok. We talk."

"How do you feel having her as a sister instead of a cousin?" Robbie asked.

"I don't that there's a difference outside of the obvious. I love her no matter if she's my sister or my cousin. We're still family. No matter how far we were from each other, she's always a phone call away. I can't tell you how many times I've called her about Trevor." Jill said smiling. Robbie smiled back. "I know she got tired of hearing about him."

"I doubt that." Robbie said leaning against the counter next to her.

"Maybe, but she's heard it all." Jill said.

"Have you talked about us with Sid?" Robbie asked.

"In glowing terms." Jill said as the both laughed. The truth was, Jill mentioned her friends in passing but only talked about boys with Sidney.

"Can I ask you something?" Robbie asks.

"Sure." Jill says to him.

"Why did you and Trevor break up?" Robbie asked.

"I'd rather not say." Jill said.

"Come on Jill, you can tell me anything." Robbie said. She realized he didn't have his webcam on his head. She smiled. "You noticed my webcam isn't on my head?"

"Yeah." She said.

"So you can tell me. What did he do the piss you off?" Robbie asked.

"He cheated on me." Jill said bitterly.

"Shit. I'm sorry." Robbie said to her. Jill shrugs.

"The story of my life. I meet the right guy who turns out to be the wrong one." Jill said.

"I agree." Robbie said as Jill looked at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that Trevor's an asshole and doesn't deserve you. Now, a guy like me can't even get a date would treat you like a princess." Robbie said as Jill smiled. "Of course, you'd never like me. I'm not much to look at." He said turning his head away. Jill caught this. Robbie never had many girlfriends from what she could tell and it bothered him.

"You sell your self short Robbie." Jill said to him.

"Really?" Robbie asked.

"Yes. You're cute and handsome. You make me smile when I'm down and you're there for me. Girls like that. I like that." Jill said to him.

"Really?" Robbie asks.

"Yes." Jill told him.

"Would you ever consider going out with me?" Robbie asked her.

"Sure." Jill said smiling. She liked Robbie a lot. Despite his goofy nature and geek ways, there was still something about him that she liked. Robbie moved closer to her.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" Robbie asked her. Jill was already leaning into him. Their lips touched. Jill noticed how soft Robbie's lips felt. Robbie moves into her as he deepens the kiss. Jill's back is against the counter. Her hands wrap around Robbie's neck. His hands find the small of his back. Both are into the kiss enjoying each other's embrace.

"Well isn't this a sight." Came the menacing voice of Trevor. Both Robbie and Jill parted. Robbie was shocked to see Trevor standing at the back door that was left open. Robbie didn't move though. He wanted to protect Jill in case Trevor decided to get violent.

"Trevor what are you doing here?" Jill asked angrily. She didn't want to see him.

"Why do you have your hands all over my girl Robbie?" Trevor asked totally ignoring Jill's question.

"Because he's with me now." Jill said.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"That's right. She's my girlfriend now Trevor. Get over it." Robbie said.

"You think you're bad ass don't you Robbie?" Trevor asked moving towards him.

"Trevor, just leave us alone." Jill said.

"You motherfucker." Trevor says before punching Robbie in the face. Robbie tries to get up but Trevor kicks him in the face.

"Trevor, stop it!" Jill yells grabbing Trevor's jack. In a fit of rage, Trevor grabs her and shoved her hard onto the floor.

"Shut the fuck up!" Trevor yells at Jill. Jill stares up at him scared. Tears roll down her face as she doesn't recognize the man she sees standing in front of her.

Upon hearing the noise, Kirby and Charlie come storming into the kitchen.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kirby yells. She sees Jill on the floor crying. "Jill." She goes over to her friend.

"Robbie." Charlie said going over to Robbie who is sitting up. Trevor has since backed up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Charlie yelled at Trevor.

"I wanted to see Jill." Trevor said.

"Well she doesn't wanna see you! Fucking prick!" Robbie yells his nose and left eye is bloody

"Why don't' you just leave Trevor." Kirby said. "Leave us alone."

"You're gonna choose him over me?" Trevor spat.

"Fuck you. I don't even know you anymore. Leave me alone." Jill said crying. She clutched onto

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Trevor said angrily before leaving.

"Dude, you ok?" Charlie asks.

"I'll be fine." Robbie said holding his nose. Charlie helps him to his feet.

"Come on Jill." Kirby said helping her up as well. "He's gone now. He can't hurt you."

"What the hell happened?" Charlie asked.

"He came into the back door and saw me and Jill kissing." Robbie said. Jill blushed. Kirby smirked.

"Nice." Charlie said high fiving Robbie.

To Be Continued !


	22. Ghost Face Arrives

Chapter Twenty-Two

Ghost Face Arrives

Dewey's patrol car pulls up to the Roberts residence. He heard the distress call over the radio about Kate's death. He wondered if Sidney was ok. He attempted to call Sidney but her cell phone goes straight to voicemail. He called Billy but his phone went straight to voicemail as well. He sighed heavily as he got out of the patrol car and made his way towards the Roberts residence. There to greet him was Deputy Hicks.

"What the hell happened?" Dewey asked.

"Sir, Sidney said that she and Kate were attacked and Kate was killed." Deputy Hicks told her boss.

"Where's Sidney?" Dewey asked.

"She's gone. I think she went to look for Jill." Deputy Hicks said.

"Where's Deputy Hoss?" Dewey asked.

"I don't know." Deputy Perkins said. "I went looking for him. He's no where to be found."

"Shit." Dewey curses. "Ok, we need to get this taken care of. Now!" Dewey says. Deputy Perkins and Hicks along with other deputies get to work. He steps outside removing his cap. He runs his hand through his hair and tries dialing Billy's number again. It goes to voicemail again. "Billy listen, it's Dewey. Please call me back it's urgent." He sighs closing his phone.

Billy is on his way back home. He didn't realize Dewey and Sidney had been tying to reach him. He had decided to shut his phone after speaking with Sidney so that he and the boys wouldn't be disturbed. Seated in the back seat are William, Gabe and Tommy. Scott is sitting in the passenger seat playing a football game on his PSP. Billy sighs as he and the boys are stuck in traffic. He takes out his cell phone and turns it on. He sees he's got a few missed calls. All of them he recognized to be Sidney and Dewey. Dewey did leave a message. Billy listened to the message and then tries calling Dewey back. Dewey's phone goes to voice mail. Scott stares at him.

"Dad, is everything ok?" Scott asks.

"Yes. I was just check in with your mother. Don't worry about it." Billy said as Scott nods. He goes back to playing his video game. He turns on the radio to listen to the news.

"_The town is still in shock of the events that happened tonight. Gale Weathers-Riley was stabbed while at the stab-a-thon location. She was taken to the hospital and is listed in critical condition. Her husband Sheriff Riley was at the hospital with her." The reporter said._

All five heard the news. Gabe was the first to speak.

"Uncle Billy!" Gabe yelled scared that his mother was dead. "We gotta go to the hospital."

"Shit!" Billy said. He then spins the car onto the lawn on the highway going in the opposite direction. They had passed the exit for the hospital fifteen minutes earlier. Billy sped in down the highway. William is consoling a frightened Gabe who cries. Tommy frowns hard. "Scott, try calling your mother?" He tells him. Scott uses his cell to dial Sidney's number. Her phone goes straight to voicemail.

"Voice mail dad." Scott said.

"Shit!" Billy cursed.

"Dad, where's mom?" William asks.

"I don't know son. I will find her." Billy said continuing to speed down the high way.

Robbie is seated at the kitchen table. Jill is holding his head up trying to clean his cut. Robbie took a beaten for her. He didn't care because she was worth it. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Her heart raced having kissed one of her closest friends. She took a piece of cotton and put peroxide on it then applied to Robbie's cut above his eye.

"You ok?" Jill asked him.

"Yes." Robbie said.

Both Kirby and Charlie walk into the living room.

"He's gone." Charlie said to them.

"What the hell happened?" Kirby asked.

"We told you. Robbie and I talking and then we started to kiss when…" Jill said. The lights shut off scaring the girls.

"Shit!" Charlie cursed. "It's probably just the circuit breaker. We'll check it out." He said taking Kirby's hand leading her to the back door. Jill and Robbie had their backs to the back door and didn't notice Ghost Face sneak into the house.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for standing up to Trevor on my behalf." Jill said to Robbie while placing a bandage over his cut. Robbie smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure." Robbie said.

"Trevor can be a dick." Jill said shaking her head. She closes the first aid kit and places it on the table.

"Yes he can. What I saw with him was passion. There's nothing like fighting for the woman you love. In his case lust." Robbie said. Jill looked at him.

"Are you trying to talk me into going back out with him?" Jill asked.

"Hell no! Where would that leave us?" He asked. Jill blushed. Robbie smiled. First time in his life he's got a girl blushing. "Besides, I want the opportunity to show you what it means to be loved." He said to her. Jill stares at him flustered. It was a turn on when guys talked like that to her. He took her hands in his and leaned into her. Both continued where they left off. The kiss is heated. Both are moaning.

Suddenly, Ghost Face pops up behind Robbie stabbing him in the right side. Jill screams. Robbie pushes her back to Ghost Face doesn't get to her.

"Robbie!" Jill says crying.

"Jill, Run. RUN." Robbie yelled to her as she takes off down the hall and up the stairs to Ghost Face cuts Robbie's stomach. He falls to the floor clutching his stomach. He figures his best chance of survival is to close his eyes and pretend he's dead. He does this. Ghost Face falls for it. Robbie passes out from the blood lost. The lights come back on. Ghost Face hides.

"I told you I could do it." Charlie says to Kirby as both make their way back into the kitchen.

"That's ten bucks I owe you." Kirby joked.

"I tell you what, you can pay me in kisses." Charlie said. Kirby smiled as she leaned into him for a kiss. She pulls away frowning. She sees Robbie's body on the floor. "What?" Charlie asks.

"What the hell?" Kirby asks going over to Robbie's body. She leans down to see if he's dead. "Holy shit!" She curses.

"What happened to Robbie?" Charlie asked alarmed.

"I don't know. Shit where's Jill?" Kirby asks.

"We have to find her." Charlie said. Ghost Face pops up behind him. Kirby screams and takes off down the hall in the same direction Jill ran in. "Motherfucker." Charlie curses trying to fend off Ghost Face. "Come on asshole!" He yells as he puts his fist attempting to fight Ghost Face. Ghost Face looks amused and plays along. Charlie swings at him like a boxer. Ghost Face ducks. Charlie swings again this time connecting with Ghost Face's jaw. Taken back by the punch, Ghost Face throws one of his own. This one connects with Charlie's jaw and then Ghost face hits Charlie on the back of his head knocking him out. Ghost Face takes Charlie's body outside on the back porch.

To Be Continued!


	23. Sidney To The Rescue

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sidney To The Rescue

Billy's car pulls into the parking lot of the hospital. He and the boys get out of the car and run into the emergency area. Billy sees the receptionist at her desk. He runs up to her station in a frantic.

"Excuse me. Gale Weathers-Riley, what room is she in?" Billy asked.

"I'm sorry sir and who are you?" The receptionist asked. She must be new and doesn't recognize Billy Loomis.

"Billy Loomis. This is her son Gabriel Riley." Billy said.

"My mom. I wanna see my mother." Gabe demands.

"What room is she in?" Billy asked.

"We'll take it from here." Came the voice of a deputy who knew Billy and the others. "Right this way." The young deputy says leading the way to Gale's room.

"Deputy, is Gale ok?" Billy asked.

"She's going to be ok." Deputy said. "She was stabbed in the arm.

"I wanna see her." Gabe said. The deputy leads them into a room Gale lies on her back her shoulder is bandaged up. She's resting. "MOM!" Gabe said running over to her.

"Aunt Gale." Tommy said finally speaking showing concern for his aunt. This woke Gale up.

"Hey boys." Gale said weakly. Gabe leaned over and gave Gale and nice tight hug. She loved it. She smiled even though she was in pain.

"You ok mom?" Gabe asked her.

"Yeah aunt Gale are you alright?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Gale said. She rubbed both Tommy and Gabe's head.

"We're glad you're ok aunt Gale." Scott spoke up.

"Yeah." William said.

"Thanks boys. Billy." Gale said.

"I'm glad you're ok." Billy said.

"Thanks. There's something you should know." Gale said. Billy looked at her.

"Something happened at Kate's house. I think Sidney maybe in trouble." Gale said.

Billy's eyes went wide. It made sense. She hadn't answered her phone because she was probably too busy trying to stay safe.

"Shit!" Billy said. "I'm going back to the house. You boys stay put." Billy said firmly.

"BUT DAD!" Scott said.

"We have to help mom." William begged him.

"Stay put. Don't move. I'll find your mother." Billy said rushing out of Gale's room. "Deputy, please make sure my boys don't leave."

"I will." The deputy said.

"Thank you." Billy said as the deputy nodded. Billy ran out of the hospital. He jumped back into the rental and drove off heading for Kate's house. He didn't know what was going on and was unaware that Sidney and Kate were attacked. Kate was now dead and Sidney left the house to save her little sister. His car sped down the free which was pretty much empty now.

Jill slowly opens the door to the linen closet. She had ran in there to hide from Ghost Face. She looked around to see if Ghost Face was still out there. She looked in both directions from the foyer to the basement door. Satisfied that Ghost Face wasn't around, Jill snuck out of her hiding place and went looking for Charlie and Kirby. She snuck back into the kitchen and sees Robbie on the ground and feels bad about leaving him. She doesn't realize he's passed out. Suddenly a hand grabs her shoulder. She screams.

"SHHH, it's me." Kirby whispers.

"Oh god I thought you were dead." Jill whispers back.

"No." Kirby said.

"Where's Charlie?" Jill asks.

"I don't know. I took off down the hall when the killer showed up. He's probably dead somewhere." Kirby said panicking but whispering. "We gotta get the fuck out of here."

"Let's go." Jill said taking Kirby's hand and running towards the front door. They open the door and there is Sidney coming up the stairs. "Shit Sidney. I'm sorry for sneaking out of the house." Jill said stunned.

"There's no time for that Jill, we gotta get out of here now." Sidney said. Suddenly Ghost Face appears on the lawn. "Run!" Sidney said as Kirby, Jill and Sidney made a B line for the stairs. Ghost Face chases them getting a hold of Sidney's leg. Sidney kicks Ghost Face down the stairs. All three girls get to the top of stairs and into Charlie's room. Sidney locks the door. Ghost Face bangs on the door. Jill and Kirby hold onto Sidney. Thinking on her feet, Sidney takes out her cell phone. She eyes the closet. "Jill Kirby, get in the closet." She tells them.

"Why?" Kirby asks.

"Just do it. I'm gonna lure the killer towards me. Both of you hide in the closet now she whispers. Jill and Kirby swiftly move towards the closet and close it locking it. Both hide behind the big TV stand in the closet. Charlie uses this closet for his media equipment. Both held their mouths shut.

Sidney opens the door to the balcony and heads outside into the night. She looks back at the door. Ghost Face kicks the door open. Sidney hides under the bed. Ghost Face sees the window open. Ghost Face thinks Sidney has gone out onto the balcony. Ghost Face heads out there holding the knife looking for Sidney. Sidney meanwhile sneaks from under the bed and slowly methodically moves towards the killer. Ghost Face senses someone behind him. He turns and sees Sidney behind him. Sidney uses a karate kick and lands the kick to Ghost Face's temple. Ghost Face falls off the balcony to the ground. She looks over to the balcony and sees Ghost Face on the ground knocked out.

Satisfied that he's out, Sidney goes back into the house. She knocks on the closet. Kirby and Jill know it's her. They opened the door.

"You ok sis?" Jill asks. Sidney smiles at the sentiment. It was the first time she called her that.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sidney said.

"Did you kill the fucker?" Kirby asked.

"I think so." Sidney said. "I snuck up behind him and kicked him off the balcony. I saw him fall.

"Where is he?" Jill asks.

"He's on the ground." Sidney said. All three look over the balcony railing to see Ghost Face is gone.

"Oh Shit!" Sidney cursed.

"Where the fuck is he?" Kirby cursed.

"Fuck me." Jill said not believing the killer is still alive. What were they to do?

To Be Continued!


	24. Dewey Calls Billy

Chapter Twenty-Four

Dewey Calls Billy

Dewey is sitting in his car worried sick about Sidney and Jill. He wondered where they were. He has tried calling Sidney and Jill both their cells go to voicemail. Dewey had called Billy as well but his phone went to voicemail. He had no idea that Billy was on his way back to the house. He decides to try Billy's cell one last time.

"Come on pick up Billy." Dewey said.

"Dewey, what's up?" Billy answered already aware it was Dewey who was calling him.

"Finally. Billy where the hell are you?" Dewey asked him.

"I'm on my way back to Kate's. What's going on? Where's Sidney? Gale said she may be in trouble." Billy asked.

"Kate was murdered. I think Sidney went looking for Jill." Dewey told him.

"Shit!" Billy cursed. "Where is Jill now?"

"I don't know decides to try Billy's cell one last time.

"Come on pick up Billy." Dewey said.

"Dewey, what's up?" Billy answered already aware it was Dewey who was calling him.

"Finally. Billy where the hell are you?" Dewey asked him.

"I'm on my way back to Kate's. What's going on? Where's Sidney? Gale said she may be in trouble." Billy asked.

"Kate was murdered. I think Sidney went looking for Jill." Dewey told him.

"Shit!" Billy cursed. "Where is Jill now?"

"I don't know." Dewey said.

"Fuck!" Billy shouts.

"Where are the boys?" Dewey asked.

"I left them at the hospital with Gale. A couple of your deputies are watching them." Billy said.

"Ok good. Listen, come back to Kate's house. We have to find out where Jill and Sidney are." Dewey said.

"I'm on my way." Billy said as he hung up his phone. Dewey sighed sitting in his car. His deputies were hard at work trying to clean up the scene. Kate's body was already taken to the coroners. Deputy Hicks has already gathered pictures of the crime scene. He wondered where Hoss was. Did Ghost Face get to him to? Dewey didn't know. All he knew was that he was down a deputy.

Meanwhile, Sidney, Jill and Kirby share the same dumbfounded stare. Sidney could've sworn that she killed Ghost Face. Jill stands on the balcony with Kirby wondering where Ghost Face was. Sidney is stunned. She could've sworn that she kicked Ghost Face off the balcony and he fell hitting the ground.

"What the fuck." Sidney cursed.

"Where is he Sidney?" Jill asked.

"He was down there." Sidney said running a hand through her hair. "I could've sworn I killed him."

"Fuck! Now what?" Kirby asked.

"Ok, I'm calling Dewey. You two go back into the closet and hide again." Sidney said.

"What!" Jill asked.

"Just do it." Sidney told her, "Do not move." Sidney said. She dialed Dewey's cell phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Sid." Dewey answers.

"Dewey." Sidney said.

"Thank god. Where are you?" Dewey asks.

"I'm at Charlie Walker's house. Kirby and Jill are with me." Sidney said. Ghost Face appears behind cutting her arm. Sidney screams as the phone drops. Jill and Kirby run out of Charlie's bed and back down the stairs.

"SID! SID!" Dewey calls her name. He could hear Sidney being attacked by Ghost Face. The phone goes dead. He hangs up. He calls Deputy Hicks. "Hicks, you and Perkins, head to the Walker house. I'll be there going there my self. That's where the killer is. Sidney and Jill are in trouble. Kirby Reed is with them. Tell Deputy Jenkins to wait for Billy and tell him what's going on. I'm having trouble getting through to his cell phone."

"Roger that Sheriff." Deputy Hicks said. She and Perkins are still in the house. "Perkins, we need to head to The Walker house." Deputy Hicks said,

"Why?" Deputy Perkins asks.

"That's where the killer is. Jenkins, you stay and wait for Billy Loomis. Sheriff is having trouble getting through to his cell." Deputy Hicks said.

"Got it." Deputy Jenkins said.

Both Deputies Hicks and Perkins ran out to their squad cars and drove off heading towards Charlie's house their sirens are blaring loud.

Jill follows Kirby into a small hiding room in the back of the house. Both girls are terrified. Ghost Face had knocked Sidney off the balcony. Sidney falls and is knocked on conscious. Ghost Face thinks she's dead and decides to turn his attention back to finding Jill and Kirby. Mean while Jill and Kirby hid hoping Ghost face didn't find them.

"I wonder where Sid is." Kirby asks.

"We have to find my sister, Kirby." Jill told her. Since finding out that Sidney is her sister, Jill has grown emotionally attached to Sidney. Kirby understood this.

"If we leave this room, we're dead." Kirby said.

"Kirby, that's my sister out there. I can't just leave her out there to die." Jill said.

"I know Jill but I don't want to lose you." Kirby said.

"I know but Sidney is my sister and she needs me. I can't leave her out there." Jill said.

"Ok. We'll go look for her." Kirby said sighing. She truly didn't want to look for Sidney but knew Jill wanted to make sure her sister was ok. Just as the two girls are about to leave the room, Kirby's phone rings. Both stop in their tracks. "Fuck."

"Answer it. It could be Sidney." Jill said.

"She doesn't have my number." Kirby said watching Jill. "Fuck it." She said deciding to answer her phone. "Hello."

"Well hello Kirby." Ghost Face said.

"Who is this?" Kirby asks.

"Surely you know by now who I am. I mean we spoke recently remember?" Ghost Face said his voice menacing.

"What do you want?" Kirby asked.

"I hear you like horror movies. How's about a trivia game. Category is Horror. What do you say Kirby?" Ghost Face asked.

"No fucking way. Leave us alone." Kirby said.

"Are you sure you won't indulge me I a quickie?" Ghost Face taunts laughing.

"Fuck you." Kirby said defiantly.

"What if I told you the trivia game could save a friend's life?" Ghost Face asked.

"What?" Kirby asked.

"Don't you wanna save him Kirby?" Ghost Face asked.

"What's going on?" Jill asked. Kirby put up her hand to tell Jill to be quiet.

"He needs you Kirby." Ghost Face said. "I know how close you've gotten to him. How's about playing a game to save a friend."

"What friend?" Kirby asked.

"Look out side. You'll see what friend I'm referring to." Ghost Face told her. Out of the corner of her eyes, Jill can see Charlie tied to a chair in the manner that Steve Orth was when he was murdered.

"No." Jill said. "Kirby." She calls her name. Kirby turns to her. Jill points in the direction in where Charlie is. Kirby sees this and runs towards the glass door.

"Fuck!, Fuck no." Kirby said. She can hear ghost face laughing amused. "Charlie! Charlie!" She screams. Charlie can hear her. He looks up and looks around to see where Kirby's voice is coming from. She bangs on the glass door. Charlie looks in her direction. "Charlie!" Kirby yells. Tears begin to drip down her face. She was just getting close to him. Now he could be killed.

"Oh Kirby. You still there?" Ghost Face said taunting her.

"Let him go." Kirby demanded. Jill was in the back worried. She could see Charlie helplessly tied to that chair. Blood his no doubt streaming from a cut above his eye.

"That all depends on you sweetheart." Ghost Face said.

"Just let him go." Kirby begged.

"You play the game and win, he lives. In fact, I'm feeling so generous, I'll you all live. It's up to you Kirby. You win, you live. You can save the others and be a hero." Ghost Face said.

"How do I know you're not full of shit?" Kirby asked harshly.

"The only way to find out is to play the game Kirby." Ghost Face said.

"Fine." Kirby said.

"Alright. There are five questions Kirby, you answer them correctly, Charlie lives. Answer just one wrong and I slit his throat. Answer them all wrong and everyone dies."

"Fine just get on with it." Kirby said anxious to get this over with.

"Name the killer in A Nightmare on Elm street?" Ghost Face asked.

"Freddy Kruger." Kirby answers quick.

"What year was Friday the 13th released?" Ghost Face asked.

"1980." Kirby answered correctly.

"Name the original actress of nightmare on Elm street reprised her role in three and six." Ghost Face asked.

"Heather Langenkamp." Kirby asked correctly again. Jill was silently cheering her on.

"Who said this: All fun and no play makes Jack a dull boy?" Ghost Face asked.

"Jack Nicholson-The Shinning." Kirby answered correctly again.

"Very good Kirby. You are as smart as you are hot."

"Thanks, what's the last one?" Kirby asked confidently.

"Name the killer in Friday the 13th?" Ghost Face asked. This question worked fifteen years ago. Why not try it again.

"Jason Vorhees." Kirby asked.

"I'm sorry that's a wrong answer." Ghost Face said.

"No it's not." Kirby said sure of her answer.

"Yes it is. You need help ask Jill. I know she's standing with you." Ghost face told her. "Go on ask her." Kirby looks over at Jill who has a frightened look on her face. Jill shook her head from side to side.

"Come on Jill. You know this answer is right. We've saw this movie ten million times." Kirby said.

"No, Kirby don't you get it. It's a trick question. The original killer in Friday the 13th was Mrs. Vorhees. Remember?" Jill asked. Kirby's face told her everything she needed to know. Jill was right. Mrs. Vorhees was the original killer. Kirby has been tricked.

"Fuck!" Kirby said as Ghost Face laughed.

"Well, it seems as though you've got a question wrong. You know what happens don't you Kirby?" Ghost Face asks.

"NO! Please don't. I'll answer another question please don't." Kirby pleads.

"Sorry, I'm afraid Charlie's a gonner." Ghost Face said.

"NOOOOO!." Kirby screams crying.

Billy's car pulls up to Kate's house. He immediately jumps out the car and runs into the house. He hoped Sidney wasn't hurt.

"Sidney! Sidney!" He called his wife's name. She didn't respond. Billy stops seeing Kate's dead body. He frowns hard angered at the site before him. Deputy Jenks sees him and goes over to him. "Deputy, what the fuck happened?"

"Kate Roberts and your wife Sidney were attacked. Kate was stabbed in the back while they tried to escape." Deputy Jenkins told him.

"Where's my wife?" Billy asked.

"Sheriff told me to tell you that Sidney went to Charlie Walker's house to help Jill. Both maybe in trouble. Sheriff, deputy Hicks and Hoss are on their way now." Deputy Jenkins.

Where's Charlie Walker's house?" Billy asked.

"It's a cross town on Cooperlane. 1065 Cooper Lane." Deputy Jenkins said. Billy turned and took off out of the house. Billy jumped back into his rental and drove off speeding down the hall streets of Woodsboro. He hoped his wife and sister in law were ok. Billy knew he'd had a drive a long ways to go, thus the reason he was driving so fast. He hoped Dewey would get there in time to save his family. The question was would he?

To Be Continued!


	25. Kirby's Challenge

Chapter Twenty-Five

Kirby's Challenge

"WAIT Please!" Kirby shouts. She cries as Ghost Face snickers on the phone.

"I'm still here Kirby." Ghost Face says.

"Please, give me one more chance. Please." Kirby said.

"Alright. You got one more question." Ghost Face told her.

"Ok." Kirby said the panic in her voice.

"I want you to tell me what door I'm at." Ghost Face challenged.

"What?" Kirby asked.

"Charlie has three entrances. The front door back and side. Which one am I at?" Ghost Face said.

"I don't know." Kirby said.

"Figure it out." Ghost Face said. "Charlie doesn't have much time."

"OK! OK! UH. You're at the back door." Kirby guessed. She really didn't know where the killer was.

"Wrong again Kirby. You lose." Ghost Face says before hanging up the phone.

"No!" Kirby said and then attempts to open the door to save Charlie. Jill grabs her arm. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Jill asks her.

"I'm going to save Charlie." Kirby said struggling to get away from Jill.

"What if the killer is out there? You both can be killed." Jill told her.

"I can't just leave him out there." Kirby said crying. "I have to save him."

"No." Jill says.

"Let go of me." Kirby said yanking her arm free of Jill's hand. She opens the door and sneaks out. Jill closes the door and locks it back behind Kirby. She checks both directions to make sure Ghost Face isn't around. Then runs up to Charlie trying to untie him. Ghost Face appears behind her running up to her and stabbing Kirby in the back. She screams. Jill screams banging on the glass. "NO!." Kirby yells trying to move away from Ghost Face but he follows her. Ghost Face kicks Kirby hard on her back. Charlie is tied to the chair trying to get loose. He's screaming through the tape calling Kirby's name. Ghost Face kicks Kirby hard on her back. In the same exact spot she was stabbed. Kirby falls hard on the ground. Ghost Face kneels down over her the knife poised in the air. "FUCK YOU!" Kirby screams. Ghost Face slams the knife in Kirby's stomach several times.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO KIRBY!" Jill screams. Charlie screams as well. Both pained by watching their friend and current mate being killed. Kirby gurgled up blood before taking her last breathe. "NO." Jill cries out. Charlie shuts his eyes letting the tears fall down his face. Ghost Face stands and makes his way over to Charlie. The helpless teen can't defend him self. Jill sees this. "NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, Charlie!" She screams. Ghost Face sees her and rotates around Charlie. Ghost Face is now standing behind him. Charlie screams. Ghost Face slowly methodically pulls Charlie's head back raising the knife high poised to strike. "NO Please!" Jill begs banging on the glass. Charlie screams. Ghost Face cuts Charlie's throat causing his blood to pore out of him. "NOOOOOOOO!" Jill screams. Charlie dies as the life is drained out of him. Ghost Face walks up to the glass door and tapes it. Jill looks up scared to death and backs up crying. Her friends are dead, she doesn't know where her sister is and she was trapped. She didn't know what to do. Ghost Face watched her as she cried. She had to get it together. Jill backs up and unlocks the small door she and Kirby went into earlier and begins running. She runs dead smack into the one person she thought to be dead…her sister Sidney. "Sidney."

"Jill. Thank god you're ok." Sidney said pulling Jill into a tight hug. Both hugged.

"I thought you were dead." Jill asked.

"No. I was just hurt." Sidney said. "Are you ok?"

"No. Kirby and Charlie are dead." Jill said crying. Sidney pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry sis." Sidney said.

"What are we gonna do Sid?" She asked.

"We have to get out of here." Sidney said. She sees the front door and decides this is the opportunity to escape. "Come on." She said taking Jill's hand as they headed for the door. Suddenly, Sidney ghost face appears and stabs Sidney in the stomach.

"SID!" Jill calls her. Sidney holds her stomach as blood gushes out. She falls back against the wall sliding down to the floor. Ghost Face just watched her. "NOOOOO! SID." Jill cries.

"JJJJIILLLL" Sidney spits out.

"Come on." Jill said grabbing onto Sidney's arm and lifting her up. She holds Sidney as they turn back in the opposite direction and begin to run when they a figure appears before them wielding a gun. "You!"

"What are you doing here?" Sidney asked her voice barely over a whisper as Jill held her.

To Be Continued!


	26. Surprise Sidney

Chapter Twenty-Six

Surprise Sidney

"You!" Jill asked. She was shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Sidney asked.

"Looking for the two of you." Came the voice of deputy Ross Hoss. He had his gun pointed directly at them. Ross had this look in his eyes that wasn't recognizable to Jill. Sidney though recognized it all too well. Ross had the look of a sadistic serial killer.

"The killer is right behind us." Jill said frantically. Sidney hadn't moved. Something about the look in his eyes told her they weren't safe. Their night of terror is only getting worst.

"He's not here to help us." Sidney told Jill.

"What?" Jill asked.

"He's working with the killer." Sidney said. Jill looked from Ross to the Ghost Face back to Ross who was now smirking.

"Who are you?" Jill asks angrily. "Who the fuck is under that mask?"

"Go ahead. Show them who you are." Ross said still holding his gun aimed at them. Ghost Face slowly removes the mask to reveal…..Trevor Sheldon. Ross laughs evilly.

"Surprise Ladies." Trevor said smirking.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it." Sidney said holding her stomach.

"How could you Trevor?" Jill asked.

"There's only so long I could go playing the caring boyfriend." Trevor said grabbing Jill while Ross grabs Sidney and both shoved them back into the kitchen.

"So you two were in on this the entire time?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah well, it was genius. Pure genius. It worked perfectly." Trevor said smiling.

"We fooled you. Especially you Jill." Ross said smiling. Jill stared at him angrily.

"How could you do this Trevor. Robbie, Kirby and Charlie were your friends." Sidney spat.

"Friends! They didn't give a shit about me. They only cared about Jill. I was a piece of shit to them. Fuck them. They're dead and ain't a goddamn thing anyone can do about it!" Trevor yelled. Sidney rolled her eyes. Trevor smiled. "We fooled you all. Ross here fooled that idiot Sheriff Riley."

"Yeah he's such a fucking moron. Didn't even notice I was gone half the time. It felt doing what we did. Almost as if were making a movie."

"Really?" Sidney spat again.

"It was very easy." Ross said. "I took lessons from the original killers. Remember Sidney, Randy Meeks, Stu Macher, Derek Feldman, Mrs. Meeks, Detective Kincaid, Angelina Tyler and my favorite of them all, Roman Bridger, your brother." Ross said to Sidney's face.

"So this, all this, the murders were all about getting at me. You want me? Here I am. Get on with this shit. I've heard all before. You got me right where you want me so fucking kill me already. I'm sick of this shit." Sidney said angrily. Ross smiled amused.

"You'll die when I want you to Sidney. But your wrong about one thing." Ross said to her. Trevor and Jill listened.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Sidney said still clutching her stomach.

"This was about you at all. In fact you were bait." Ross said staring at her.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Jill asked.

"This wasn't about you Sidney, it has to do with someone else. Your deaths especially Sidney's will make this person suffer just as I had all those years ago. Before I kill this person, he's going to suffer knowing there wasn't anything he could do to save you." Ross said smiling. Jill looks utterly confused as to who Ross was referring to. Sidney knew instantly who Ross was speaking of, her husband Billy.

"Billy!" Sidney said. Ross smirked.

"Now you got it." Ross said.

"This was all about my husband?" Sidney asked.

"Yes. He has to pay for what his father did." Ross yelled.

"Why kill all those people? Why not just go after him yourself like a real man." Sidney taunted. Ross punches her in the stomach where she was stabbed. Sidney groans as she falls to one knee holding her stomach.

"SIDNEY!" Jill called to her. Trevor grabs her.

"Come here." Trevor said grabbing Jill.

"It's not very good idea to taunt me Sidney. Tatum did that and I drove my knife into her." Ross said. He roughly grabs Sidney pulling her to her feet again. Sidney's face looks fluster, worn out. She's been through so much. "Your asshole of a husband has to pay for his father's mistakes. See I was too young to understand what he did. I couldn't do anything about it. By the time I was old enough, Hank Loomis had left town. I figured I go after his son Billy. Then I realized I'd have to plan this out. How could I get to Billy? Then it hit me. I'm gonna take away from Billy what was taken from me…..You. You were the key Sidney. I'm going to kill your husband but I'm gonna make him grieve over the lost of his beloved wife Sidney Prescott-Loomis. I'll go down in history for making that happen. I'll tribute your death to those who tried and failed." Ross says smiling.

"You're fucking psychotic." Sidney says.

"Yeah well it wouldn't be if not for your father in law." Ross said.

"What mistakes are you talking about?" Jill asks.

"Should I tell them?" Ross asked.

"Well seeing as how they're going to die anyway, why not?" Trevor said smirking still holding the knife pointed at Jill.

"Well you see it's like this, Roman wasn't the only one with a grudge against his sibling." Ross said smiling. Sidney stared at him shocked. "That's right, I'm your brother in law and that fucking husband of yours is my older half-brother."

"No fucking way!" Jill said.

"That would make us family." Ross said. "It seems as though Maureen wasn't the only whore in town. You're father in law raped my mother getting her pregnant…with me. Her husband couldn't handle that. He abandoned my mother when I was just five years old. My mother went into such a depression she ended committing suicide two years later. I later found out that my mom was raped by a co-worker and that man was Hank Loomis." Ross said angrily. "I spent the majority of my childhood going from foster home to foster home dreaming, praying for the day that I can get my revenge on Hank Loomis. I showed up in town and found out dear old dad had moved away. You can imagine my disappointment to learn my father the rapist would never pay for his crime. Roger Corman had to pay for his and so did John Milton. Too bad I couldn't follow suit. So I figured I'd lay low and wait for the moment to strike. I had no information on where Hank Loomis…." Ross said. Sidney finishes his sentence.

"Let me guess, you found out three of the original survivors had moved back to Woodsboro and have been plotting your revenge. You figured if you couldn't to kill your father then you'd go after your brother. Only you had to wait for your opportunity to strike." Sidney said. Ross nodded.

"When I heard your book tour and that Billy boy my bro would be coming with you, I knew this would be perfect. All I needed was a partner and as fate would have it, I met Trevor." Ross said. "He went on and on about how hated the fact that his girlfriend's cousin the great Sidney Prescott-Loomis was coming to town and wanted nothing but to fucking destroy you."

"We talked and came up with a brilliant plan." Trevor said smiling.

"I hadn't anticipated you bringing the rugrats with you." Ross said. "I'm going to make them orphans. I will kill you, Trevor here will finish that little bitch over there." He said referring to Jill who frowned. Billy's going to find your dead bodies and cry his eyes out. When it's all said and done, I'll kill him. By the time the police discover what has happened, I'll be long gone. Trevor will be the survivor and he'll tell the story of how Robbie committed all these murders and even tried to kill him. He was able to kill Robbie and survives it all." Ross said.

"You really think that's going to work?" Jill asked.

"Yeah it will once you two are dead." Trevor said smiling menacingly.

"What's my role in all of this?" Jill asked hoping to keep them talking to buy her enough time to think of a plan to get Sidney and herself out of there.

"You my dear are a casualty. Though I guess in some way you're apart of this seeing as though you are my sister in law." Ross said.

"I thought you loved me." Jill asked her question directed at Trevor. "Why did you do this?" Jill asked. She thought about all the times he claimed to love her and wanted to be back with her. She had her hand behind her back reaching for the glass bottle. Out of her the corner of her eye, Sidney could see what Jill was doing and played along never giving it away. A pro at survival she is.

"I never loved you Jill. Who would want you? You're a skinny fucking bitch with no personality. All I wanted was sex and that wasn't good. The truth was Olivia was a better lay than you were." Trevor said smiling. Jill frowned hard and out of sheer frantic grabbed the bottle and smashed it over Trevor's head. Trevor screams falling on to the floor. Jill reaches for Sidney trying to pull her towards the back door.

"Not so fast bitches." Ross said grabbing them both. Both girls hit the floor hard. Sidney groans as she is still bleeding from her wound. "You two ain't going nowhere. This isn't over. Billy will suffer. You two will die." He spats. Sidney looks up into his eyes frowning hard. She had to think of something. If she was going to die, she wasn't taking Jill with her. She would take one of two fuckers with her. Which one? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that this ends.

To Be Continued!


	27. Jill's Attack

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Jill's Attack

Trevor had recovered from being hit over the head with a bottle. He was pissed. He stood up and immediately went for Jill. He accidentally drops the knife and kicks it across the floor. Sidney sees this and hopes it comes in handy later. He took the knife and stabs her in the right shoulder. Jill screamed out in pain holding her shoulder. Sidney tries to move but Ross has a hold of her shoulder and is still pointing the gun at her. Trevor grabs her roughly by her right arm the same arm he stabbed and shoved her into a glass picture frame. Jill yelps in pain.

"Jill!" Sidney cries out for her. Ross is loving this.

"You fucking bitch." Trevor said spitting out of his mouth as he growled in anger over being hit in the head with a bottle. He lifts Jill in the air and stands over the glass living room table. He then slams her whole body into the table crushing the glass instantly. Jill groans in tremendous pain. Sidney turns her head as she is forced to watch her sister's attack.

"YEAH!" Ross yells loving the animalistic way Trevor is brutalizing Jill. Trevor smirks clutching the knife.

"Time to die bitch." Trevor says holding knife high poised to strike down on Jill who is barely moving. Ross sees this and thinks she's dead.

"That's enough Trev. That bitch is done for. We still have this bitch to worry about." Ross said barking orders. Like a little puppy, Trevor moved back towards them. Sidney lets tears fall down her face. She didn't want this for her sister. It was one thing when the killers went after her but to involve her family was something else. Her aunt had already died, why did it have to be her sister to.

"You're fucking coward for beating up a girl. You're no real man Trevor." Sidney spat angrily.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." Trevor said before slapping Sidney's face hard. Ross shoved him back.

"You won't hurt her." He said to Trevor who stared angrily at Sidney. Ross turned back to Sidney with a sadistic smile and says. "That's my job."

Jill meanwhile comes to. Her eyes are red from the blood that his pores from her cut up face. She eyes the knife a few feet away from her and slowly crawls to it. Ross and Trevor have their backs to her and don't see her moving. She uses this as an advantage. She realizes she doesn't have much time and has to do something to help Sidney. This is it. Her only chance and something has to happen.

Sidney still clutching her stomach sees herself stuck between Ross and Trevor. She's getting weak from the blood lost. Her knees are weaker, her eyes are becoming blurry. She realizes if she doesn't do something, she's as good as dead.

"It's time to kiss your ass good bye." Ross said. Suddenly Jill uses the knife to cut the back of Trevor's ankle.

"OWE. Fucking bitch!" Trevor said as he fell onto the floor. Blood pored out of his wound. Trevor sees Jill trying to get to her feet and moves towards her. He tackles her to the ground trying to get the knife away. Both are able to get to their feet. Ross has the gun pointed at them but doesn't want to hit Trevor. Jill is able to get the knife away from Trevor.

"Asshole." Jill says before stabbing Trevor in the gut. Trevor groans in pain holding his stomach. Ross is shocked.

"Trevor!" He calls his name.

"Ross." Trevor grunts trying to stay on his feet but the blood is poring out of his stomach matching Sidney's wound perfectly. Ross points the gun at Jill's head poised to shoot her but at the last second Sidney grabs at the gun making him point it at Trevor's head. A shot is fired and Trevor goes down falling forward on the floor. Exhausted, Jill falls to the floor as well.

"FUCK!" Ross screams and punches Sidney in the face. Sidney groans in pain from the blow. "BITCH!" He yells. "Your husband should be arriving any moment. It's your turn to die Sidney."

"Fuck you." Sidney spat. Ross takes the knife and drives into her stomach one last time. Sidney's eyes are wide with shock as the blood seeps out of her like a river. Her eyes go dark as she loses consciousness. She falls forward onto the ground. She doesn't move. Ross smiles at the carnage that he and Trevor have caused. Too bad Trevor was dead but he had to wait for Billy. He was the last to go. He hears a car's engine roaring down the street and decides to hide. He hides in the kitchen closet.

Billy's car pulls up to the curb of the Walker home. He immediately jumps out of the driver's seat and runs around the house. He needs to find his wife but is unaware of the murderous rampage that has taken place. He moves around the house.

"Sidney! Jill!" He calls their names hoping someone answers. "Hello. Anyone here?" He yells and moves around the house. He sees two dead bodies that belong to both Charlie and Kirby. "Oh shit!" He said moving towards their bodies. He leans down and get a good look making sure they are dead. He stood up. "Sidney! Jill!" He called their names again. He sees the back door open and decides to go in. He stops upon seeing three more bodies. He moves towards Robbie and leans down. He reaches for Robbie's wrist to check for a pulse. He's getting one. It's weak but it's a pulse none the less. He realize Robbie is still alive and breathing but very much out cold. He realized that he'd have to call for help. He needed to find his wife and sister in law first. He turned to his left to see his sister in law's body on the ground. "Shit Jill." He moved over to her. "Jill can you hear me?" He asked but she didn't answer or move. He checked her pulse and she was still breathing. He didn't realize that the killer was still in the house. Billy went for his phone and straight ahead at the body. He recognized the body immediately belonging to his wife Sidney. "SID, SIDNEY!" He cried out going over to her body. He picked her up and pulling her close to him. "SIDNEY, BABY, wake up please! Sidney baby wake up. Please wake up." Billy cries. "NO, NO, NO. Baby please wake up." He cries out. The tears streaming down his face. This couldn't be happening. His wife, dead. How would he explain this to their children? How would he take care of his boys on his own? He couldn't raise their boys on his own. He kissed her lips and her forehead. He had no idea the killer was silently approaching him. He heard the glock and felt the barrel of the gun on the back of his head.

"Hello big brother." Ross said pointing the gun at Billy's head. Billy gently laid Sidney back down on the ground and slowly turned his head to meet the eyes of the man who killed his beloved wife. He frowns hard. The grief replaced with pure anger. Rage. This man was going pay for what he did to Sidney.

To Be Continued !


	28. Billy's Rage

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Billy's Rage

Billy slowly stands to his feet. Ross moves with his the gun still pointing at Billy's face. Billy doesn't blink. Billy stares past the gun at Ross trying to figure out why he'd do this. Ross meanwhile smirks as he watches the man he calls brother. Of course Billy doesn't know that they are brothers. Billy is angered. His grief was replaced by anger and rage. What did Ross Hoss have to do with his the murders other than committing them? What was his role in this? Billy didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that his wife was dead because of this man.

"You're the one behind these murders?" Billy asked with venom in his voice.

"Yeah that's right." Ross said. "All this was for you dear brother."

"You flatter me." Billy said angrily. "You killed my wife?"

"That's right. I killed that bitch wife of yours." Ross said smirking. "It felt good to stick her."

"You motherfucker. You're a dead man." Billy spat.

"Funny I'm the one holding the gun. You're gonna pay for your father's mistakes." Ross said.

"I don't give a shit what your deal is. All I care about is the fact that you took my wife from me and now I'm gonna fucking kill you." Billy said angrily.

"I'm the one holding the fucking gun asshole!" Ross spat. Billy frowned. "I'm gonna shoot you right between the eyes and you wanna know why?" Ross yelled. Billy doesn't respond. "Because dear brother, I've been waiting a long time for this. This is revenge for my mother."

"Then what are you waiting on? Shoot me." Billy said moves closer to him the barrel of the gun pointed directly at Billy's head. He isn't afraid to die. If it means dying to be with his wife and protect his family then it was worth dying for. Ross smiles evilly excited about exacting his revenge on a Loomis. Not the right Loomis but a Loomis none the less. He pulls the trigger. Billy doesn't flinch. Nothing happens. Ross frowns shocked. There are no more bullets in the gun.

"Oh fuck!" Ross yells. Billy smirks and in one swift movement takes the gun out of Ross' hand. Billy punches Ross in the face. Ross swings back at Billy but Billy ducks and punches his stomach then his face again. Ross groans in pain. Billy punches him in the face again knocking to the floor. He kicks Ross in the ribs a couple of times. Ross is bleeding from his lip and nose.

"Come on get up you mother fucker! Get up!" Billy yells. Ross tries to get to his feet but is slow in doing so. Billy grabs him and shoves him into the stove. Billy removes one of the pans hanging from above Ross' head and begins hitting Ross across the head and face with it. Ross groans Billy spits on Ross before kicking him square in his nuts. Ross groans holding himself before Billy hits him one last time over the head. Ross falls forward onto the floor in pain. Blood pores from his bruised face and nose. The side of his ear is damaged. Billy leans over Ross and wraps his hands around Ross' throat. "This is for Sidney." He said squeezing his neck for all it's worth. Ross gasps for air but begins to lose conscience. Bill continues to hold his throat as Ross passes out.

Sirens can be heard by Billy outside. Dewey's patrol car had pulled up to the curb of the Walker house hold. Deputy Hicks and Perkins were right behind him. Deputy Hicks kicks the front door open.

"Police, anyone home?" She asks.

"In here." Billy says. She, Dewey and Deputy Perkins all made their way into the living room. They find Billy leaning over Sidney's body. He's in tears. "She's gone Dewey." Billy cried. Dewey went over to check her pulse. He smirks.

"No she isn't." Dewey said. "She has a pulse. A faint one but it's there. That means she's still breathing." Dewey said. Deputy Hicks was already on the radio with the dispatcher. Deputy Perkins checked to see if Jill was dead.

"Boss, Jill Roberts is still alive." Deputy Perkins said.

"So is the kid over there." Billy said pointing to the space where Robbie is lying. Deputy Perkins went over to check his pulse and Robbie begins coughing up blood.

"He's alive to. What's your name son?" Deputy Perkins asks.

"Robbie Mercer." Robbie is barely able to say.

"Robbie Mercer." Deputy Perkins said. "It's going to be ok kid. Help is on the way." He said. He glanced at the body of his former partner Ross Hoss. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Ross hid it so well. Even he couldn't pick up on the fact that his partner wasn't who said he was. All those talks they had about their backgrounds and where they came from. Ross lied to him the whole time. Deputy Perkins goes out back and sees two more bodies. Three ambulances along with other offers arrive at the scene. Billy is still holding Sidney.

"Jill can you hear me?" Ambulance worker one a female says. Jill's eyes flutter open. "Good girl. We're taking you to the hospital ok."

"Uh-huh." Jill says faintly. She's too tired to talk about anything.

"Poor girl is exhausted." Ambulance Worker two a male says. Both put her onto the gurney and push the gurney out of the house.

The second set of ambulance workers are working on providing Robbie the appropriate medical attention. They then loaded him onto the gurney and pushed the gurney towards the second ambulance van.

With the attention being paid to Sidney, Ross awakens and slips sneaks out of the back of the house. Sidney was loaded onto the gurney as well. Billy is with her.

"Shit!" Dewey said as Deputy Hicks, Perkins and Billy turn towards Dewey. "Billy, wasn't Ross lying on the ground right there?" He pointed to an empty space where Ross had been laying after Billy choked him out.

"Yes. Where the fuck is he?" Billy yells.

"I don't know. He must have slipped away." Deputy Hicks said.

"Have the offers spread out and search for him. He's probably still in the area." Dewey said.

"Right. All units be on the lookout for Ross Hoss, white male, brown eyes…." Deputy Hicks says making all the units around the area alert to Ross' disappearance.

"Billy, go with Sidney to the hospital." Dewey told him.

"I need to find that son of a bitch." Billy said angrily.

"No you need to be with Sidney. She needs you." Dewey said. Billy nods letting tears fall down his face. He heads down the hall towards the front door. Out of a fit of rage, Billy punches a picture frame breaking it. It comes crashing down on the floor. Jill and Robbie were on their way to the hospital. Though Jill's injuries are treatable, she's still in some pain. Her eyes flutter open again but they quickly shut again. She hear the ambulance worker telling her rest as she treats her cuts. Robbie meanwhile kept sliding in and out of consciousness. The ambulance worker had the oxygen mask over his face making sure he gets air into his lungs. He's got deep stab wounds to the stomach and the ambulance workers are doing everything they can to save him. They are holding a cloth over his stomach to keep the bleeding down to a minimal. Billy is holding Sidney's hand as the ambulance worker used a huge cloth to stop the bleeding. "Sidney, I'm here with you baby. Just hang on ok? Just hang on." He whispers softly to her.

There were tons of media outside of the Walker house. They were reporting their own versions of the events that occurred. They had no clue and when they realized the victims were taken to Woodsboro medical center, the flock of reporters all began to head in that direction. Three coroner vans brought out the bodies of Trevor Sheldon, Kirby Reed and Charlie Walker. Dewey surveyed the scene and was in shock. What the fuck had happened. He hadn't gotten Billy's statement yet. One reporter asked if he could comment on tonight's events. He said that when he knew something, they'd know.

He, Deputy Hicks and Perkins got into their patrol cars and went to the hospital. Dewey had other patrol cars search for Ross while the others made their way to the hospital. Something told him that Ross would show up the hospital and when he did, they'd catch him.

At the hospital, a team of doctors works hard to save Sidney and Robbie. Jill's wounds were treated. She was the first to be moved into a room. Dewey made his way to her room to check on her. She had been treated three hours earlier. After being patched up, Robbie was put into his own room. His parents who were out of town are on their way back to town see him. Sidney was placed in the intensive care unit. It was a doozey but they were able to keep her alive.

Jill's eyes flutter open again. This time they stay open. She surveys her surroundings. She's lying in a bed with tubes in her arms and a bandages on her face and arms. She can hear a heart monitor in the back ground but isn't sure where she is. After what took place hours earlier, She was out of it.

"Hey kiddo." Came a familiar voice. She recognized it to be the Sheriff Dewey Riley.

"Sheriff." Jill said. Dewey touches her hand. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Dewey responds.

"Sidney. Where's my sister?" She asked frantic with worry for her sister.

"Sidney is in the intensive care unit. It was touch and go for a while but she may pull through." Dewey said. Jill relaxed a bit.

"What about Robbie? How is he doing?" Jill asked concerned for her friend turned love interest.

"He's going to make it. The kid is strong. Like you and Sid. He's going to survive." Dewey said. Jill sighed and smiled at that thought. Dewey took out his note pad. "Hey, do you recall what happened? You feeling up to giving a statement?"

"Um." Jill said thinking about it. She was really tired but could answer a few questions. "Sure."

"Ok. What happened? Tell me everything don't leave anything out." Dewey told her. Jill nods.

"Well, Kirby picked me up from the house after I snuck out. We went to Charlie's house to continue our stab-a-thon. We all were watching the movie when Charlie and Kirby started making out. Robbie and both went into the kitchen to grab some more popcorn. Robbie and I were talking when we kissed. That's when Trevor showed up and harassed me and Robbie." Jill said her mind taking her back to what took place earlier.

"What did Trevor do?" Dewey asked.

"He punched Robbie in the face and tried to get me to go back out with him but I told him no. Charlie and Kirby heard the commotion and came into the kitchen. Charlie to Trevor he had to leave. Trevor did. Moments later the lights went out. Robbie and I stay in the kitchen while Charlie and Kirby went to find the circuit breaker. Ghost Face popped up and stabbed Robbie. He told me to run and I did." Jill told him.

"When did you see Ghost Face again?" Dewey asked.

"It wasn't until, I snuck out of the closet looking for Kirby and Charlie. I bumped into Kirby and we went to leave. We opened the door and Sidney was there. She had come to get me but ghost Face showed and chased us up to Charlie's room. Kirby locked the door. Sid told me and Kirby to get into the Charlie's closet and hide. We did so. Sid must've tricked ghost face somehow. She said she pushed him off the balcony but when we looked he was gone. Sidney told us to go back into the closet. We did." Jill said.

"Sidney called me moments later. I remember we were talking and then the line went dead." Dewey said. Jill nods.

"Ghost Face attacked her from behind. Kirby and I ran out of the bed room and went back downstairs. Went entered a small room that Charlie used store his movie equipment. Kirby gets a call from ghost face and he asks her these questions. Charlie is tied to a chair outside and Kirby goes to try and untie him. Ghost Face gets to her and stabs her in the stomach. He then kills Charlie." Jill says beginning to cry. "I left the small room and went to find Sidney so we could leave. I ran into her and we were about to leave when Ghost Face stabs Sidney in the stomach. We turned around and headed towards the back but then Ross was there pointing his gun at us." Jill said.

"So it was Ross and Trevor this whole time?" Dewey asked.

"Yes. Trevor killed my mother." Jill said crying. Dewey instinctively rubs her hand. "Now, the only family I have is my sister."

"That's not true. You a brother in law name Billy Loomis. You have two nephews name William and Scott. Gale and I are here for you as well as Tommy and Gabe." Dewey said. Jill smiled. She felt a little better hearing that. Dewey smiled to. He knew it would take some time for her to get past everything. "Not to mention Robbie." Jill rolled her eyes playfully smiling. "You're not alone."

"I guess I'm not." Jill said.

"Did they give a motive to why they did this?" Dewey asked.

"Well, Trevor didn't really have a motive. He was fucking psychotic. He did this to me." Jill said pointing to her bruises.

"He attacked you?" Dewey asked.

"Yes. He was mad because I hit him over the head with a bottle. I was trying to get my sister and myself away from them but Ross stopped us. That's when Trevor attacked me. Ross on the other hand said that this was his idea and that it was about getting revenge on Billy for something his father did." Jill told him. Dewey was confused.

"What did his father do that would make Ross want revenge?" Dewey asked. Jill thought for a moment but couldn't recall what Ross had told them.

"I don't recall everything but that it had to do with Hank Loomis. Ross said that if he couldn't get Hank Loomis then he would go after Billy. He wanted to make Billy suffer but killing Sidney." Jill said.

"Hmm. I guess I have to do some digging." Dewey said. "Thank you for giving your statement Jill."

"No problem. Hey is it ok if I go talk to Robbie?" Jill asks.

"The doctors want him to rest. You can check on him in the morning." Dewey said.

"Ok." Jill said.

"In the meantime get some rest." Dewey said.

"Ok." Jill said before Dewey leaves her room. Jill leans back on the pillow and ponders if she should go check on Robbie. She decides to take Dewey's advice and rest. They've been through enough for one night. It was finally over.

Once Sidney was brought into the emergency room, Billy was held back. The doctors wouldn't let him in so he stood there watching them work on Sidney. Once they were done, they took Sidney to the intensive care unit. Dr. Elderson told Billy that right now Sidney was being kept alive by the machine but it's possible she could be saved. Billy asks what her chances are. The doctor says fifty-fifty. Billy nods thanking the doctor for his help. He then slowly makes his way on the elevator to Gale's room. How was he going to explain this to his sons? How was he going to tell them that there's a chance their mother wouldn't survive? He stood in the elevator and cried his eyes out. He wanted to get it out before confronting his sons. Once off the elevator, he made his way towards Gale's room. Scott is the first to notice him.

"Dad!" Scott said running towards him.

"Dad!" William said going over to hug their father. "Where's mom?"

"Uh, she's here at the hospital." Billy said trying to compose himself.

"Billy what's wrong?" Gale asks. She could tell he was trying to control himself. It wasn't working. "What happened?"

"There were more victims. Kirby Reed, Charlie Walker and Trevor Sheldon are dead. Robbie Mercer was stabbed but is alive and is here at the hospital. Jill was attacked. She's alive to but is bruised up." Billy said.

"And Sidney?" Gale asks. Billy fights back tears but they seep through. She's worried that something bad has happened to Sidney. "Billy, what's wrong she asks." Billy cries.

"Dad, is mom ok?" William asks.

"No. She uh, was stabbed in the stomach. The doctors worked on her and she's in the intensive care unit right now. They did all they could for her." Billy said. Scott hugged him. William frowns. Tommy and Gabe feel for them.

"I'm so sorry Billy." Gale said feeling his pain. She and Sidney have become quite close since these murders first started fifteen years ago. "Who was the killer?"

"Ross Hoss." Billy said with venom in his voice.

Ross meanwhile somehow slipped past all the security and the deputies that surround the hospital. He snuck into the equipment room and got a surgical outfit to put on to hide his identity. He placed his gun in the back of his pants and made sure no one was in the hall. Then snuck out of the equipment room.

Jill had decided she had enough rest. She climbed out of bed and put her slippers on and her robe then left her room. She slowly made her way towards Robbie's room and slips in. Robbie heard her coming and slowly opens his eyes. He was glad to see her and was glad she was alive. She made up to his bed.

"Hey cutie." He said smiling barely able to talk.

"Hey." Jill said smiling. She took his hand in hers. "I'm so glad you survived. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Me to. Listen Jill I'm so sorry about what happened." Robbie starts to say but Jill puts her finger on his lips.

"Don't apologize. You don't have anything to apologize for. Trevor and Ross did this not you." Jill said.

"I know but it's just that you deserved better. Sidney didn't deserve what happened to her. I didn't deserve this either. It all makes me sick to my fucking stomach." Robbie said then he and Jill chuckled as much as they could without being pain. "No pun intended." He said.

"I miss Kirby and Charlie." Jill said wiping a tear away. Robbie looks up at her.

"Me. Charlie was my best friend. Trevor decides to rot in hell for what he did." Robbie said.

"I can't believe he would say that to me. I thought he was nice. I thought he was a great guy. I guess I was wrong. Trevor was a fucking prick who used me for sex." Jill said. "I fucking hate him."

"He was wrong you know." Robbie said.

"Wrong about what?" Jill asked.

"He was wrong that no one would want you. I want you. I always have wanted you." Robbie said. Jill smiled. "Hey when I get out of the hospital, do you wanna go on a date with me?" Jill smiled.

"Yes." Jill said. Robbie smiled as she leaned over him and kissed his lips. She was thankful she had at least one her friends to have survived. Lucky for her it was Robbie.

Dewey goes into the room where Gale, Billy and the boys are. He was thinking about what Jill had told him. Scott was clinging to Billy William sat by himself while Gabe and Tommy continued to stay next to Gale.

"Hey." Dewey said.

"How is she?" Billy asked.

"She'll be ok." Dewey said. "Other than a few bruises, she'll recover. How are you holding up?"

"Barely." Billy said.

"What did Jill say happened?" Gale asks.

"She said that Ross and Trevor were the killers and that it was Ross' idea. She said that the murders had to do with you Billy." Dewey said as they all looked at him.

"Why me?" Billy asked.

"Not sure. Jill didn't remember but she did say that it had to do with your father Hank and he couldn't get to Hank, he'd get you by killing Sidney." Dewey said.

"Wait a minute. What does Hank Loomis have to do with these murders?" Gale asked.

"Not sure. Billy is there anything you can think of that would bring your father into this?" Dewey asked.

"No. Not that I remember." Billy said. "Why go after my wife? Why not come find me?" He asked angrily.

"He said you had to pay for your father's mistake." Dewey said as Billy looked up at him as if he said the magic phrase. Gale had caught it to.

"Pay for my father's mistakes. What the hell is going on?" Billy asked to no one in particular.

"What is it Billy?" Gale asked.

"Ross said the exact same thing to me back at the house." Billy said thinking aloud.

"What happened between you two?" Dewey asked.

"I approached the house in my car and got out. I went towards the back and saw Kirby and Charlie's bodies on the ground. I saw that the back door was open and went into the kitchen. I noticed that Robbie was on the ground and I checked his pulse. He was still breathing but he was out cold. I saw Trevor on the floor with a bullet in his head and knew he was dead. Jill was lying right next to Trevor. I checked her pulse and she was still breathing. That's when I saw Sidney across the room from Jill. I immediately went over to her and was trying to wake her but Sidney didn't respond. Then I felt the barrel of his gun on the back of my head." Billy said.

"He was going to shoot you?" Gale asked.

"Yes but he there were no bullets in the gun. That's when I tore into him." Billy said angrily. "I beat the living shit out of him." Billy said as Gale, Dewey and the boys looked on. The emotion in his eyes spoke volumes. He was angry and Ross for what he has done, sad that his wife is fighting for his life and curious as to why this has happened. "I wrapped my hands around his throat and squeezed as hard as I could until he passed out."

"Then he slipped away." Dewey said. Billy looked away.

"What! The son of a bitch got away?" Gale asked. Dewey nods. "That means he's still out there."

"There's something else." Billy said.

"What?" Dewey asked.

"When he had the gun to my head, he called me brother." Billy said.

"What does that mean?' Dewey asked.

"Maybe it's slang for homie or friend." Gabe said.

"The only difference son is that Ross is not Billy's friend." Dewey said.

"Then it means he's your brother." Gale said.

"Billy, I think you should call your father and find out if he fathered any other children." Dewey told him. Billy has a shocked look on his face. He nods pulling out his cell phone. Meanwhile, none of them realized that while they were talking, William snuck out of the room to see his mother. The deputy who was watching the room had gone to the bathroom.

To Be Continued!


	29. Huge Twist

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Huge Twist

Having snuck away from his father, brother, cousins, aunt and uncle, William was worried sick for Sidney. He had to see her. He made his way down the hall towards the intensive care unit. The door was open. There were no other patients in the room except for Sidney. William stopped upon seeing Sidney lying on the bed. The machine that she's hooked up to is keeping her alive. William has never seen his mother look so helpless. It made him sad. He fought back the urge to cry wanting to be strong for her. He walked over to the right side of the bed and stood there. He reached out and took her hand in his.

"Hi mom." He says kissing her hand. "Mom, please don't die. We need you. Dad needs you to stick around. He's missing you so much. I don't know he's going to manage without you. He can't cook. We'll starve." William said adding a little humor. "Scott needs you cause let's face it he can't do his homework on his own and I refuse to him. Aunt Gale and Uncle Dewey need you. Who else are they going to talk to? Tommy and Gabe need you to stick around. You're their aunt. They love you. I love you. Mom, I can't live without you. I need you mom. Please wake up." William said sobbing. He fought hard not to cry but couldn't help himself. Seeing his mother in that state she's in now tore him up.

William doesn't realize that someone else has entered the room. Ross…holding a gun.

"Isn't that sweet. A little boy and his dead mother." Ross taunts holding the gun. William turns around frowning. He instinctively stood in front of Sidney to shield her from Ross. Ross looked on amused by the gesture.

Billy is on the phone with his father talking to him. The first time he tried his father's number, Hank didn't pick up. He tried his number two more times but nothing. He then sent his father a text message letting him know it was urgent that they speak. Moments later his cell phone rang loud. Billy answers it right away.

"Hey dad, I'm glad you called me back." Billy said rubbing his face.

"You said it was urgent in your text. What's going on son?" Hank Loomis said.

"Is there anything in your past you haven't told me about?" Billy asked trying to choose his words carefully.

"Son, what are you talking about?" Hank asked confused. Billy sighs heavily. Hank notices this. "What's going on?"

"Did you father a child that I or mom doesn't know about?" Billy asked bluntly.

"What? No way. Why would you ask that?" Hank asked.

"Dad, I need to know the truth. Are you sure you didn't have an affair with another woman?" Billy asked.

"No son. Why would you ask that?" Hank asked his voice hiding something.

"Dad I don't have time to explain it. Please just tell me the truth." Billy demanded.

"Billy, I don't know what's going on but I didn't have an affair on your mother nor did I father another child. What is going on?" Hank asked.

"Listen, several people have been murdered including Tatum Riley, her son was hurt, Jill Roberts Sidney's sister was hurt and Sidney is hurt dad so if there's anything you have to tell me, now's the time dad." Billy said firmly.

"Look, I'm sorry that innocent people have died, I'm sorry others were hurt including my daughter in law but I have nothing to tell you." Hank said sympathetically.

"Are you sure dad, because the killer who hurt my wife called me brother?" Billy said. Hank was silent for a second. "Dad, I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna hang up now and you call me back when you decide to tell me the truth." Billy said letting tears fall down his face.

"Billy…" Hank said and all he heard after that was the dial tone. Billy had hung up on him. He felt bad that Sidney was hurt and that people were murdered but he didn't know what this had to do with him. Why would the killer call his son brother? Had he fathered a child during his drunken days? Hank had been sober for ten years now. Did he do something that he doesn't remember? He didn't know. All he knew was that his daughter in law was hurt, her sister Jill was hurt and several people including Tatum Riley were murdered.

"Fuck." Billy said. He knew his father was keeping something from him. Sidney is lying the hospital hurt because of something his father did. To make matters worst Hank denied knowing anything. Right to his son's ear. Billy was angrier than he's ever been.

"What did he say?" Dewey asked.

"He said he didn't father another child or has never cheated on my mother." Billy said. "He's lying."

"Or maybe he doesn't remember. Your father was an alcoholic Billy. It's quite possible he doesn't remember." Gale said.

"Yeah well, his drinking days may have bore a killer and caused the death of several people." Billy said.

"He got sober." Gale said.

"And Ross got away." Billy said punching the wall. Dewey stares at nothing in particular.

"Do you think Ross would come back to finish what was started?" He asks. Billy looks at him. Gale looks around and notices that Tommy, Gabe and Scott are there with them. Where was William?"

"Where's William?" Gale asks aloud. Dewey and Billy look at each other alertly.

"Shit!" Billy curses.

"What?" Dewey asks.

"I know where he is." Billy said as he and Dewey ran out of Gale's room. "Boys stay put." He said sprinting ahead of Dewey towards the intensive care unit.

William is standing protectively over his mother's bed so that Ross couldn't hurt her. Ross is still pointing the gun at her.

"William, you know we're related you and me." Ross said.

"No we're not." William said.

"Oh yes we are. You see your father is my big brother. That means I'm your uncle." Ross said smiling sadistically. William frowned hard. Despite being the sensitive twin, William would never let anything happen to his family. Especially his mother Sidney. He's very close to her. "I had a mother to and like you I wanted to protect her. That is until she killed herself. Your grandfather caused my pain and suffering. Since I can't get to him, I'll get to your father through your mother. After all she's supposed to be the survivor."

"You're not touching my mother. I'll kill you first." William spat.

"Ooh very defiant. Just like your daddy. I don't want to shoot you William but I will if you don't move." Ross said.

"Fuck you asshole." William said frowning.

"William, move out of the way." Ross said pointing the gun at William. William would not move. "I will kill you."

"You're not killing my mother." William said protecting his mother.

"Fine have it your way." Ross said pointing the gun at William. He planned to kill William and then kills Sidney. He hadn't counted on Deputy Perkins to be close by. He could hear Deputy Perkins' footsteps.

Deputy Perkins is making his rounds when he hears two voices. He recognizes one of them belonging to Billy Loomis' kid William. The other voice was faint. He decided to check it out.

"William." He called to him.

"Answer him." Ross ordered. He was going to hide and knock Deputy Perkins out. William shakes his head no. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to get hurt. "Do it." Ross said more firmly. Ross his behind the door holding a metal bed pan. He had tucked the gun in his waste band.

"I'm in here." William shouted to Deputy Perkins. Deputy Perkins made his way into the room holding his gun.

"Oh there you are. Your dad is looking for you." Deputy Perkins said. William fakes a smile seeing Ross snuck up behind Deputy Perkins. "What's wrong?" He asked. Ross has the bed pan raised high about his head.

"Perkins watch out!" William shouts out but it's too late. Ross hits Deputy Perkins hard across his head. He hits him again. Deputy Perkins falls to the floor. Ross hits him several more times then tosses the bed pan across the room. William is terrified but doesn't move.

"Now, where were we?" Ross said removing the gun from his waste band.

"I'm not letting you hurt my mother Ross." William said.

"Well then you're going to die with her." Ross said pointing the gun at William again. William stood there prepared to die with his mother. "Say goodbye William." He's about to shoot William when Billy comes flying in the room and lands on Ross on the floor.

"You motherfucker." Billy spats as he punches Ross in the face. "You hurt my wife and threatened my child. For that you die asshole." Billy yells punching Ross in the face and his stomach. Both wrestle for the gun. Dewey runs into the room with deputy Hicks in tow. Ross manages to point the gun at Dewey pulling the trigger. Dewey is hit in the shoulder. Deputy Hicks tries to help him and Ross fires another shot hitting Deputy Hicks on the right side of her upper torso. She goes down. Billy is able to knock the gun out of Ross's hand. He grabs Ross's hair and drove his head over into the floor a few times. Ross punches Billy in the face and is able to turn the tables on Billy. Ross wraps his hands around Billy's throat choking him.

William watches the scene helplessly. He hadn't moved from his position wanting to protect his mother. The gun fell a few feet from him. He realized this was his opportunity to do something to stop this once and for all. He went over and picked up the gun. He's never fired a gun before and needs to do something. He watched as Billy's face was turning red from being choked. Ross smiles evilly. He thought back to all the action movies he had seen where the hero uses a gun to kill the villains. He pulled the gage back and walked up behind Ross. Billy could see his son pointing the gun at Ross's head.

"Say good bye Billy." Ross said.

"Good bye Ross." William said then bang….A shot is fired.

To Be Continued!


	30. Sidney Lives

Chapter Thirty

Sidney Lives

Bang….A Shot is fired. Ross's body slumps to the side on the floor of the intensive care unit. He's dead. Dead at the hands of twelve year old William Loomis the second. Billy coughs violently trying to get oxygen to into his lunges. His face turning back to its original color. He is shocked, relieved and grateful to his son for stepping up. Dewey and Deputy Hicks were shocked as well. They weren't the only ones shocked. The look on William's face spoke volumes. The poor kid had no idea what he was doing but knew if he didn't do anything his father and mother were dead. Dewey, Gale, his brother and cousins including Deputies Hicks and Perkins all could've been killed. No he wasn't having that. He did the only thing he could. Shoot Ross. Billy gets to his feet. Seeing the look on his son's face, Billy reached out for him.

"It's ok son. He's dead. You can give me the gun. Ross hands him the gun and angrily moves towards Sidney. Dewey and Deputy Hicks get to their feet. "Here." Billy said handing Dewey the gun. Several other deputies came to help Dewey and Deputies Perkins and Hicks.

"What happened?" Deputy Perkins said coming to. The side of his head sports a big gash with blood seeping out.

"Anyone else hurt?" A Deputy asks.

"I've been shot in the shoulder, Hicks was hit in her right torso and Perkins was knocked out with a blunt object." Dewey said. The deputy calls in several nurses and doctors on staff.

"What the hell happened?" Deputy Perkins asks sitting up. He holds his head. "My goddamn head hurts."

"Maybe you should stay down Perkins. You were hit with a blunt object." Deputy Hicks said.

"What happened here?" Deputy Perkins asks.

"Your former partner hit you over the head." Deputy Hicks said.

"Fuck." Deputy Perkins curses laying back down on the ground.

"You ok son?" Billy asks William.

"Yeah. I did what needed to be done. I couldn't let him hurt you or mom. I couldn't let him hurt our family." William said crying.

"I know." Billy said to him.

"I didn't want to kill him dad but it had to be done." William said.

"I know. I'm so proud you kiddo." Billy said smiling for the first time in a while. William smiled to and hugged his father. Billy hugs him. Billy notices something out of the corner of his eye. Something that can be classified as a miracle. Sidney begins to store. "Will look." He tells his son. William turns towards Sidney's bed and sees her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Mom." William calls her. Her eyes continue to flutter open.

"Sidney." Billy said calling his wife's name. Deputy Hicks and Dewey watch. Sidney's eyes open completely. She's a bit disoriented but she's alive. Billy's eyes fill with water as he happy to see those brown eyes hers. "Sid."

"Mom!" William said happy his mother is alive.

"Hey." Sidney said smiling. William leans over and hugs her gently. He kisses her forehead. Sidney smiles.

"Boy have I missed you." Billy said as Sidney smiles. He leans over and kisses her lips.

"Welcome back Sidney." Dewey said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We'll tell you later right now you need your rest." Billy said.

"I'll have the doctor move you to your own room." Dewey said.

Two Weeks Later

After what took place in the intensive care unit, Sidney was moved the same room as Robbie. Billy and William went back to the room Gale was staying in. He informed the on what took place and that William is a hero. Scott, Tommy and Gabe praised him. Gale hugged them thanking god they were ok. Dewey had his shoulder take care of. Deputy Hicks and Perkins also had the doctors tend to their injuries. Ross's body was moved to the morgue. He was dead. Jill got to visit with her sister thankful she's still alive.

Everyone is in the room with Sidney and Robbie talking. All are relieved that they've all survived the murders. William is seated next to Sidney on one side while Scott is on the other side. Billy is sitting next to Scott. Gale who is able to move around is sitting in the sofa seat with Tommy, Gabe and Dewey. Jill is sitting on the bed with Robbie.

"Billy, tells us what happened again?" Gale asked excited. She wanted Billy to tell it again.

"I don't know." Billy said unsure if he should say anything. He just wanted to forget about it.

"Come on, besides, Sidney, Jill and Robbie don't know what happened." Gale said.

"Come on Billy tell us." Jill chimed in.

"Ok. After what took place back at the Walker house, Dewey and I realized that Ross who got away might come back. Gale noticed William was gone. I realized where he was Dewey and I raced down to the intensive care unit to save our son." Billy said as Sidney smiled.

"He was visiting me." Sidney said rubbing William's cheek. William smiled. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Yeah. We figured that Ross would try to kill you. He hadn't anticipated on William being there. By the time Dewey and I got there, Ross was about to shoot William cause William wouldn't let him get to Sidney. I quickly rushed him. We were fighting when he fired two shots one hit Dewey and the other bullet hit Deputy Hicks. Deputy Perkins was already hurt. I managed to knock the gun out of his hand. The gun fell towards William. Ross had his hands around my throat and almost killed me. William fired the gun killing Ross. He shot his in the head saving me and everyone in the room." Billy said as they all cheered for William. William smiled weakly. Sidney caught this.

"You are awesome little nephew." Jill said smiling.

"Yep totally awesome cuz." Gabe adds.

"That's my bro." Scott cooes.

"My little hero." Sidney said.

"I'm no hero." William says.

"Sure you are little man." Robbie said. "You were the only one who could've stepped up when you did. We're all grateful to you."

"Then home come I don't feel like a hero?" William asked standing up and going over to look out the window. They watched him.

"Give him some time." Billy said.

"What's his deal?" Scott asked. "If it were me, I would be basking in this milking it for what it's worth." Gabe and Tommy chuckle.

"Only you would Scott." Sidney said rubbing his cheek playfully smiling. She knew what William was going through. She didn't like having to kill others to save her self but she did what she had to do.

Dewey stood at the podium in front of the hospital. He had all the facts and could now share them with the public. The case was over and now he could give a statement as to what has happened and that the killers are dead. There's a ton of press out there waiting to get their story. Dewey will only make a statement and will not answer any questions.

"Thank you all for being here. I have prepared a statement to read to you guys today. I'm glad to say that the case has been solved. The murderers responsible are dead. We suffered a great tragedy these past few weeks. We've lost good people to a senseless blood bath. Marnie Cooper, Jenny Randall, Olivia Morris, Rebecca Walters, Tatum Riley, Kate Roberts, Kirby Reed, and Charles Walker have all lost their lives in this bloodbath. Trevor Sheldon and my deputy Ross Hoss were revealed as the killers. They planned this whole bloodbath up the last detail. They hadn't anticipated on their being survivors. Gale Weathers-Riley, Jill Roberts, Robbie Mercer and Sidney Prescott-Loomis have survived and their conditions are have been upgraded to stable. Sidney and Robbie will have to remain in the hospital. Gale and Jill were released. I myself was injured but am still here. My two deputies Hicks and Perkins were also hurt but are alive. This nightmare is finally over and it's time to move on. Thank you." Dewey said. He leaves the podium.

At the station, Deputy Perkins sits at his desk. Across from his desk was the desk of his former partner Ross Hoss. He sat there staring at the empty desk. How could he not have known what his partner was up to? They spent most their time together. How could he not have seen this coming? Ross was a good actor. He certainly fooled many people including his own partner. Had everything he said been a lie? Deputy Perkins didn't know. Hell he didn't know his partner at all. He got up and went over to the desk. He opened the first draw. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He then opened the second draw. He noticed a book and on it read the words journal. Deputy Perkins picked up the book and began scanning through it. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Pages of hateful and awful stuff. There's even a to do list specifically for the murders and it's dated two weeks before Sidney and Billy returned home for her book tour. Perkins shook his head. He didn't know Ross. He didn't know him at all.

Sidney was recovering nicely from her stab wound. She still feeling some pain but is able to move around. She needs a little help getting out of the bed but can move none the less. She is sitting on her bed reading her book. The doctors said it would be at least another week before she can be released. Robbie himself needs at least another week or so before he's released. He's been good company to her. He's fast asleep in his bed. Billy walks in carrying a change of clothes for Sidney hated the hospital gowns.

"Hey hot stuff." Billy said smiling.

"Hey stud bucket." Sidney said smiling looking up from her book. Billy leans over and gives her a long lustful sultry kiss. "MMM. I've been missing that." She purred.

Have you now?" Billy said sitting down on the bed. Sidney nods. "I've been missing that to." He said to her.

"You brought me a present?" Sidney said jokingly. She knew he had brought her a change of clothes. She requested them.

"Yep. Fresh clothes." Billy said.

"Thank you so much. I hate these damn gowns." Sidney said as Billy chuckles. She begins to look through the bag. Billy had brought her the products she normally uses to clean herself. She was dying for a shower. The doctors told her to take it easy when she showers and that there should be a nurse there to watch her. Billy watched as she went through the bag. He had a somber look on his face. When she was hurt, he thought she was dead. It was a miracle that she was alive or her will. Either way, he was grateful to have his life partner back with him. She looks up at him. "What's wrong?"

"You know how you never really look at someone and it isn't until you're about to lose them that you remember every little detail about them?" Billy asked her. She nods. "Yeah, I was just trying capture every detail of you."

"You think I'm going to die?" Sidney asked taking his hand in hers.

"You almost did. It scared the shit out of the boys. It scared me." Billy said. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys." Sidney apologized. "Truth is, when I lost all that blood, I passed out. Everything went black and I was sure I was dead. By some miracle I lived. I tell you honey, I will never take life for granted. We are going to spend so much time together, you're gonna get sick of me." She joked.

"I can never get sick you." Billy said smiling.

"MMMM." Sidney chuckles as they kiss again.

"I love you so much baby." Billy said.

"I love you to. Stud bucket." Sidney said as they kissed some more.

To Be Continued!


	31. Four Months Later

Chapter Thirty-One

Four Months Later

Four months have passed since the murders occurred. Sidney and Robbie were released from the hospital. Sidney and Jill were allowed to go back into the house. Sidney told Jill she'll be living with them in California. Jill agreed packing all of her stuff. Sidney recovered nicely from her injury. She was able laugh without pain and eat bend over. It still stings a bit but it's manageable. Robbie's injury has healed completely as well. Robbie helped Jill pack her stuff up.

Upon hearing the news about Kate Roberts and the other victims, Laura and Hank Loomis were on the first plane to Woodsboro. Hank being a lawyer wanted to help Jill and Sidney. Billy hadn't said much to his father because he believed his father had held back information that could've helped the case. Although the killers are dead, it still could've helped.

Jill and Robbie are standing at the grave sites of Kirby Reed, Charlie Walker and her mother Kate Roberts. Jill had tears falling down her face. She missed her friends. Robbie did to. For the first time in as many weeks, Robbie didn't have his headset on to record his movement for Hall Pass. He missed his best friend Charlie. He took Jill's hand in hers.

"I can't believe their gone." Jill said.

"I know. I miss Charlie's witty comments.

"I miss Kirby's sarcasm." Jill said. "I can't believe Trevor killed them."

"I can. He's a fucking psycho. Thank god he's dead." Robbie said.

"I actually cared about him but he obviously didn't feel the same way." Jill said turning to face Robbie. Robbie watched her. "My mother. He killed my mother Robbie." She sobs.

"I'm so sorry." Robbie said pulling her into hug. "It's gonna be ok baby. I promise." He said to her. Jill sobs onto his shirt. She pulls away from him.

"I'm ok." She said.

"You sure?" He asked her. She nods.

"I need to say goodbye to them. Kirby, I miss you so much. You were my best friend and sister. I wish you could've survived this. I'm gonna miss your laugh, your smile, your spunky attitude and the way you always managed to make me laugh. I love you Kirby. Mom, I love you so much. I miss you. I know you did the best you could with me and for that I thank you. I want you to rest knowing that I'll be in good hands. Sidney and Billy will take good care of me. I'm gonna live my life the right way and make you proud of me. Goodbye." Jill said wiping tears away.

"Charlie, I will miss you bro. Take care of Kirby and Mrs. Roberts." Robbie said touching the graves of his friends. "Goodbye guys." He said as he and Jill turned and walked away holding hands.

William spent time alone contemplating the events that took place in the intensive care unit. He hadn't met to shoot Ross but if he hadn't, everyone including him would've been killed. Ross was a psycho who blamed his parents for his mother's death. He couldn't get over the fact that at such a young age he had to use a gun in order to stop a bad guy. Sidney and Billy tried talking to him but William is having a hard time understanding his dilemma. He was sitting on the porch just staring straight ahead.

Sidney watched him wondering if he was ok. She and Billy understood what he was going through. Both had to kill in order keep from being killed. They knew William just needs time to process this who thing. She was fairly confident that he'd be ok. Sill a mother couldn't help but worry about her child.

Jill returns to the house with Robbie. Both needed to visit her mother's grave as well as Kirby's and Charlie's. Hank Loomis is there with a lawyer. Sidney, Billy and the boys are there as well. She wondered what was going on. She recognized the lawyer with Mr. Loomis. It was her mother's attorney. They are all sitting in the living room talking. Laura Loomis was in the kitchen making lunch for the boys.

"What's going on?" Jill asks as she and Robbie come into the house.

"Good you're back." Sidney said. "This is Albert Miller, Kate's lawyer."

"I remember. Mr. Miller how are you?" Jill asked.

"Good. It's good to see you again Jill. My deepest condolences for your mother." Albert said.

"Thanks." Jill said.

"I'm here because your mother left everything to you in case she died. The house is yours to do with what you want to. Also your mother's bank accounts, savings, stocks and bonds are all yours. Your mother's stocks and bonds total over a hundred thousand dollars. Her checking account has ten thousand dollars in it and her savings has forty thousand dollars." Mr. Miller said as Jill was in shock. Her mother had all this money and was making sure Jill would be taken care of when she was older. "Your mother had an inheritance account that was left to you to have when you finished high school. The inheritance is worth fifty thousand dollars. Your grandfather left that you and it was Kate's job to keep it safe for you."

"Now this is not including the house Jill. If you decided to sell it, you can get two hundred thousand for it." Hank said. The real estate market right pretty good.

"Your total net worth Jill comes out to four hundred thousand dollars." Mr. Miller said.

"That's if you sell the house?" Jill asked.

"Yes." Hank said.

"Set it up." Jill said. "I can't live here anymore. Sidney, is it ok if I come to live with you and Billy in California?"

"Sure. I would love that." Sidney said smiling. Jill smiled.

"We'd be honored to have you." Billy adds. Jill hugs them both.

"Ok, so it's settled. I want the house sold and I want my mother's accounts put in my name. I want her stocks and bonds cashed and added to my account and I my inheritance added to my account." Jill said.

"Ok. Also I know a family that is looking to settle down in Woodsboro and have been looking for a house. They are willing to pay two hundred grand for it." Mr. Miller adds.

"Set it up." Jill said.

"Ok. I will call you and have you come down to the bank to handle this. You'll need Sidney to come down with you."

"Ok." Jill said.

Robbie looked on realizing that his girlfriend is moving away. He wasn't happy about this but wanted was best for Jill. If it met them having a long distance relationship then so be it. He loved Jill and would make her happy even from a distance.

"Jill do you want to go through Kate's things as we pack up?" Sidney asked.

"Sure." Jill said as she and Sidney headed upstairs with a few boxes. Jill had packed up her room already. She had to through her mother's stuff. Sidney opened the door to Kate's room. Both stood there for a moment. "Where do we start first?" Jill asked.

"You tell me." Sidney told her.

"I don't know. Maybe we start with clothes."

"Sounds good to me." Jill said. She and Sidney began taking Kate's clothes from the closet and folding them up and putting them in the boxes.

"Is there anything you want to keep?" Sidney asked.

"No. My mother's style was old fashion. I think we should give it to charity." Jill said. The truth was she didn't like her mother's taste in clothing. Kate's purse was on the bed. After packing the clothes, Sidney and Jill folded her sheets and put that in the box as well as her pillows and blanket. The picture frames of her mother were put in a box that Jill planned to keep. She placed her mother's photo album in the box. Her mother's shingles were put into the box with the photo albums. While Sidney cleared out the linen closet and decided to keep the towels and clothes, Jill went back down stairs to clear out the closet. Her mother had great taste in jackets. Jill decides to keep all of her mother's leather jackets including her father's letter jacket. Everything else would go to charity.

"Jill, are you sure you want to live me?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Jill asks. "Don't you want me there?"

"Of course I do. That's not it at all. I was just thinking about you and Robbie. What about Robbie? I mean you two just started dating. Are you sure you're ready to leave him?" Sidney asked.

"No but I can't live in this town anymore. Being here just reminds me of pain of losing my mother and best friends. I can't be here Sid." Jill said.

"Ok. You should talk to him before we leave." Sidney said.

"I will." Jill said.

Hank sees Billy in the kitchen cooking. Most of the food was packed except for a few items. Jill had decided to go Robbie's house and spend the evening with him. They needed to talk. Billy hadn't said much to him since their conversation over the phone. Hank had spent so much time trying to remember anything from his drinking days but was drawing blanks. He knew that Ross had killed some many people and hadn't the faintest idea what he had to do with it. Billy told him that Ross had called him brother. Hank couldn't get that thought out of his head. Had he fathered a child and didn't know about it? He had to talk to his son.

"Hey kiddo." Hank said walking towards the counter. Billy glanced in his direction and then turned back around. "You gonna keep giving me the silent treatment?" Billy didn't respond. "Billy, I'm sorry for what happened to those people including Tatum. I spent the last ten years trying to remember what I had done or what mistakes I may have made. I gotta tell you I don't remember any of it."

"So why didn't you just say that instead saying you didn't know what I was talking about?" Billy asked with his back to his father.

"Well, I didn't know how to respond son. I guess I didn't really think about it until you called and asked. I've been racking my brain trying to remember and I can't." Hank said.

"Then that's what you should've said. Dad, I know about your drinking problem. I was there remember? It's just that when Ross called me brother, I had to ask. I have to know the truth." Billy said.

"The truth is, I may have fathered a child that I wasn't aware of." Hank said. "I'm sorry that my mistake cost people their lives but it's something I can't remember nor can I take back." Hank said.

"Yeah well try telling that to Dewey and Tommy. They lost a sister and a mother." Billy said shutting the stove off. "Boys, Sidney, dinner's ready." He shouted to them heading into the dining room away from his father. Hank really felt bad. He looked away somberly.

Laura went up to him.

"Give him some time. He'll come around." She said wrapping her arms around her husband. Hank had come a long way from his drinking past and was doing very well. She was proud of him and realized it was very possible that he could've fathered a child but that wasn't import. What was important is that Sidney had survived. Dewey and Gale were alive. Jill had survived along with her boyfriend Robbie. They all lived through this nightmare and could move on. She and Hank went into the dining room to eat.

Robbie and Jill had eaten dinner with his parents. He was glad to have survived the murders and was glad that Jill would be his girlfriend. He didn't like the fact that she was leaving soon. They went up to his room. Robbie's parents spent the majority of the evening telling Jill how wonderful she was and how glad she is that they survived. His parents even spent money trying to make him happy. All Robbie wanted was to be with Jill. His parents got a call from Robbie's grandparents and decided to go see them. Robbie and Jill stayed home. As soon as they got to her room, they began kissing. Jill got top of Robbie cradling him. Both had been so horny and wanted each other. He removed her clothes. She removed his. Both ended up making love. After woods, both are lying on the bed. Jill is laying on Robbie's chest. His arm is around her shoulder.

"Are we going to ever talk?" Robbie asked her.

"About what?" She asked.

"About you leaving." Robbie said. Jill sat up. "I love you Jill. I want you to be happy and safe. Even if that means you leaving this place."

"I love you to Robbie. I'm only leaving because I don't feel safe here and I don't feel comfortable here anymore. I wish you could come with me but I don't know." Jill said.

"As much as I want to leave here, I can't. Not yet anyway." Robbie said.

"How are you with long distance relationships?" Jill asks.

"Um not good." Robbie said to her. He looked away.

"Well, I'm fine with it and you're not getting rid of me that easily." She said. Robbie smiles.

"Maybe I should ask my parents if we should move." Robbie said.

"Yeah, see if you and your parents can move from here. You can move closer to Sid and Billy in Orange County." Jill said.

"That sounds like a plan." Robbie said as they kissed. "Wanna go for round two?" He asks.

"Only if you're up to it." Jill teased. Both noticed the Robbie's groan under the bed. "I'd say you were ready for round two." She said laughing as both began kissing again. Robbie got on top of her.

After dinner, Billy had went up to the guest room he was sharing with Sidney, William and Scott were taken out for ice cream with Hank and Laura. Dewey and Gale along with Tommy and Gabe accompanied them. He was standing by the window thinking about things. He had been thinking about Ross calling him brother. It bugged him. He realized something, before stabbing Sidney, Ross had to have told her and Jill what his motive was. He needed to speak to his wife.

"Billy!" Sidney called to him.

"In here." Billy said as Sidney walked into the room.

"Hey. What are you doing?" She asks him.

"Just thinking." Billy said.

"What about?" Sidney said sitting down on the bed.

"I can't shake Ross calling me brother. I asked my father if he remembered fathering a child from another woman but he doesn't remember." Billy said to her. He turned from the window. Sidney didn't respond. She knew why his father hadn't remembered and wondered if she should tell her husband.

"Your father spent a lot time drinking." Sidney said. "Maybe he doesn't remember."

"That's what he said." Billy said looking at her. "Sidney, I gonna ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth." She looked at him and knew what he was going to ask. Ross had confided in her and Jill about his motives. Sidney knew she'd have to tell Billy the truth. "What did Ross say was his motive? Why did he call me his brother?"

"Billy, I don't know if you want to hear the truth." Sidney said.

"Please, tell me." Billy pleads. Sidney sighs and decides he has a right to know.

"Ross said that he's your half-brother because Hank raped his mother. She ended up pregnant with him and her husband left her. She committed suicide and Ross had ended up in foster care for the duration of his childhood. The reason Hank doesn't remember is because he may have been drunk the night it happened." Sidney said to him.

"You gotta be shittin me." Billy said angrily. He turns away from Sidney. She knew he couldn't handle the truth. "He said that?" She nods. "I don't believe that."

"I understand you don't want to believe your father could do something like that. I couldn't believe my mother could cheat on my dad and she did." Sidney said.

"It's not the same thing." Billy said.

"Billy, do you remember what Randy said fifteen years ago?" Sidney asked him. He looked at her. "Randy said Hank had raped his mother."

"Do you believe that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know." Sidney said.

"I don't know either. That's why I called Dewey." Billy revealed. Sidney looked at him. "I asked him to investigate my father. I need to know the truth." He said Sidney rubbed his shoulders.

"What would knowing the truth do for you?" She asked.

"It would give me piece of mind." Billy said. Sidney leans over and kisses her husband. She understands why he needs to know the truth. He needed closure.

To Be Continued!


	32. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Thirty-Two

Saying Goodbye

Billy had brought a uhaul truck to attack to the back of his car. The uhaul was filled with boxes of Jill's stuff including her clothes. All of Kate's dishes were placed in boxes and added into the uhaul truck. Her dining room set as well as the couches TV, sofas and other stuff were added into the truck. Sidney had made several sandwiches and put them in a cooler along with sodas, waters and juices cause they had a long drive ahead of them. Mr. Miller had sold the house and Kate's assets were added to Jill's account. It's now time to leave. The house is completely empty except for a few boxes that go to charity. Billy, Robbie, Dewey, William, Scott, Tommy, Gabe and Deputy Perkins are packing the van. The only things left are the luggages. Sidney, Gale, Jill are standing there.

"Well that's the last of it." Billy said pulling the down the gate to the truck and then locking it tight.

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon." Robbie said.

"Well, according to your parents, we won't be away from each other for long. Hurry ok." Jill said her arms around Robbie's neck.

"Ok." Robbie said as they kissed.

"Dewey, Gale, thanks for everything. I really appreciate it." Jill said hugging them both.

"Anytime kiddo." Dewey said.

"Do us a favor and take care of them." Gale asks referring to Sidney, Billy and the boys.

"We're gonna miss you cuz." Gabe said to William and Scott.

"We'll miss you to." Scott said high fiving Gabe. "Tommy, I'm gonna miss you man. Take care ok?"

"I will." Tommy shakes his hand. "Will, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." William said hugging him.

"Come here you two." Dewey said hugging Scott and William at the same time. "I love you both and I'm gonna miss you."

"We love and will miss you two uncle Dewey." Scott said. "Aunt Gale, take good care of this big lug." He said as Gale laughs.

"Come here." She said hugging Scott and William. "Take good care of your parents ok."

"We will." William said. "Later Perkins, Hicks."

"Later little bros." Deputy Perkins said.

"Late guys." Robbie said.

"We'll see you soon Robbie." Scott said chuckling. Jill shoved him playfully.

"Where are your parents?" Gale asked Billy.

"They left yesterday." Billy said.

"Well, Sidney Billy it was a pleasure." Robbie said hugging them both.

"We'll see you in a few weeks Robbie." Sidney said glancing at Jill and smirking.

"Thanks for everything." Billy said.

"Anytime." Dewey said shaking Billy's hand then pulling him into a hug.

"Gale." Billy said going over to hug her.

"Take care Billy." Gale said to him.

"Tommy, Gabe, make sure they stay out of trouble. Especially your mother." Billy said as they laughed. Gale looked offended but really wasn't. They all laughed.

"We'll try." Gabe said playfully. "Thanks for hanging out with us uncle Billy."

"Anytime little man. If you guys are ever in LA look us up. We'll be happy to have you." Billy said.

"We'll hold you to that." Gale said.

"Well, it's time to go home." Sidney said.

"Yep." Dewey said.

"Gale, what can I say? I love you. I'm gonna miss you." Sidney said to her. Gale was taken back by the sentiment.

"I love to Sid." Gale said as they hugged.

"Dewey, We've been through a lot together." Sidney said.

"Yes we have." Dewey said to her. "Take care of your family."

"You do the same. Stay safe." Sidney said. They hugged. "Can you do me a favor and visit her grave will ya? For me?" She asked. Dewey knew who she was referring to. Tatum.

"Of course." Dewey said.

"Deputy Hicks, thanks for everything. It was good to see you again." Sidney said shaking her hand.

"Same here." Deputy Hicks said.

"Perkins." Sidney waved to him.

"Goodbye Sidney." Deputy Perkins said.

"Come here boys." Sidney said pulling them into a tight hug. "Gabe, make sure to spend time with your dad, I know he can be goofy but that's part of his charm. Make sure to spend time with your mother, she has interesting things to teach you, last but not least, make sure Tommy knows how much he's loved, he's going to need you." Sidney said offering him wisdom.

"Thanks aunt Sid." Gabe said kissing her on the cheek.

"Tommy…" Sidney said leaning down to face him. "I know you miss Tatum, I miss her to. We all do. Always remember to keep her memory alive and keep her in your heart. If you do that she's never gone leave you. If you ever wana talk, you have my number." Sidney said smiling.

"Thanks aunt Sidney." Tommy said pulling her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you to." Sidney said squeezing him tight. He needed it. They pull away. "Guys see ya." She said getting into the passenger seat. Billy is in the driver's seat. Jill is sitting in the seat ahead of Scott and William. The cooler is next to Jill. She has her lab top in her lap. They all wave as Billy starts the ignition and pulled out of the drive way. Jill smiles waving goodbye to Robbie and the others. She knows Robbie and his parents are moving to Orange County in a few weeks cause he told them he couldn't stay in Woodsboro after what has happened. His parents agreed and he told them that Orange County sounded like a nice place to live. So they've brought a house out there and will be moving soon. Everyone waved goodbye to Sidney, Billy, Scott, William and Jill as the car heads off into the sunset.

What Followed:

Gale and Dewey returned to their normal life. Dewey continued his work as sheriff of Woodsboro PD and even took a vacation. He took Gale and the boys to Disney world. Dewey also made good on his promise to Sidney. He visits Tatum's grave twice a month. Gale wrote another book about the murders that took place. She had help from Sidney via Webcam. Both woman combined their knowledge and completed the book. It sold millions. Gabe continues to be Tommy's therapist/cousin. He often defends his cousin from others who taunt him. Tommy has also begun seeing a real therapist to deal with his lost.

Robbie spent the last two weeks in Woodsboro focusing on moving away. The furniture from this parent's house has already been moved to the new house in Orange County. He answered questions from the media and did a few interviews but decided it was time to leave.

Deputy Hicks stayed by Dewey's side as his top deputy and continues to make lemon squares. She and Gale have found common ground and now get along to some degree.

Deputy Perkins stayed on as well. He's found a way to cope with losing his partner and buddy. Of course he didn't really know Ross all that well. His new partner is just as young as Ross was but he's black and has no affiliations what so ever to the Loomis', Prescotts or Rileys.

Billy and Sidney returned home with Jill and the boys in tow. Scott and William were happy to see their rooms. Jill was given one of the two guest rooms in the house. She immediately got settled into life as a resident in Orange County. Jill began attending Acres High School and quickly became friends with a young student name Danielle. She was happy to see Robbie when he arrived in town. After writing the book with Gale, Sidney wrote a tell all book on her own. Billy went back running the company he now owns. He spends more time with his family including Jill. Like Dewey, Billy took his family on vacation to the Bahamas. Billy and Hank were finally able to settle things. After getting information he needed from Dewey, Billy revealed to his father that he had committed a rape when he was drunk and the woman he raped ended up pregnant with his child. Hank was horrified by this he would never touch a bottle of liquor at all. Even though he wasn't punished for his crime, Hank still felt bed. He hadn't met for any of this happen.

All was well with the Loomis family. For How long who knows.

The End


End file.
